One Plus One
by Misarae
Summary: It's easy math, right? Now it's up to Higurashi Sachiko and Takahashi Naoki to show their parents Kagome and Inu Yasha the right way to solve this problem. No matter what it takes. Modern Day AU
1. Prologue - You Wanna WHAT?

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer: ** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Overall Rating:<strong> M

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

**30 Kisses Theme:** #18 - "say ahh..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Prologue**  
><em>You Wanna WHAT?!<em>

"Mom, can I go on a date?"

The plastic rice bowl that Higurashi Kagome had been washing clattered into the sink as she whipped around, staring at her seven-year-old daughter in horror. "A.. date?"

"Yeah! Like the bigger kids do?"

Visions of telling her daughter that she wasn't allowed to date until she was thirty danced in her head. Until she realized that even _she_ wasn't that old yet.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please Mom? This really cute boy transferred into my class, and I'd really like to spend time with him."

"Don't you spend enough time together in school, Sachiko?"

Higurashi Sachiko swung her legs as they dangled in the air. "We don't get to do anything fun together there. It's all work, work, work, and boys and girls have P.E. in different classes."

"What about lunchtime?"

"We get teased enough as it is."

Sachiko's last sentence made Kagome turn around fully, taking in the lack of her daughter's usual bright smile. "They're making fun of you?"

Sachiko nodded. "No one else likes him," she said. "They're really mean," she added with determination shining in her eyes, "but I'm not gonna just leave him to face the bullies alone!"

Kagome bit back a sigh, wishing that sometimes her daughter didn't take after her quite so much. "What's this boy's name?"

Sachiko brightened a bit. "Naoki. Takahashi Naoki."

"Well, if you find out his phone number, I'll call his parents, and we'll see what we can do."

Sachiko leapt off her chair to cannonball into her Mom, hugging the older woman's legs fiercely. "Thanks, Mom!"

* * *

><p>"You wanna WHAT?!"<p>

"Go on a date, Dad."

"And what put such a stupid idea into your head?" Inu Yasha fought against the impulse to take a harmless couch cushion and shred it.

"The older kids do it! Besides, isn't that what you do when you like a girl? You go out with them."

"You're way too young to even THINK about getting involved with girls, pup. They're way too much trouble."

"Too late, Dad. You should've seen Sachiko on the playground! She had my back like a pro."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his skull at the sound of that, his eyes going reflexively to those same appendages atop his son's head. They were identical, save for the size and color. Naoki's ears had black fur to match his hair, rather than being whitish like his father's. "They're getting on your case at school?"

Naoki shrugged. "They haven't seen my ears. They just can't believe a shrimp like me can beat 'em in a fight, so they keep sending bigger and badder kids after me."

Inu Yasha bit back a groan. Why couldn't the pup have been quiet and studious, instead of taking after his brash, impulsive old man? "And you're saying this Sachiko helps you?"

Naoki beamed. "She kicks total ass, Dad!"

"Language!"

Naoki stuck his tongue out. "Inu see, inu do!"

"Why you little..!"

Inu Yasha tackled his son, roughhousing until they were both exhausted.

"You're not bad, pup," Inu Yasha said with a grin.

"Learned from my old man," Naoki replied. "So, about that date?"

Inu Yasha sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice. Inu instincts were strong, and a female who was willing to fight to protect another was a prize coded into their genetic makeup. "It won't be a real date. Not if you don't want that girl's Dad tearing you limb from limb. Or at least, I'm guessing she's human?"

"Yup, she's human, but she's like Mother."

Inu Yasha tried to ignore the punch to the gut that came along with his son's words. It didn't knock the wind out of him anymore, but it wasn't a pleasant sensation. At all. Dammit, why did Naoki's crush have to be the daughter of a shrine family? Not that it didn't make a disgusting amount of sense, but he would give anything to protect his son from having to endure a broken heart.

"Fine. I'll see if I can find her parents' number. What's her family name?"

"Higurashi. And here!" Naoki drew a crumpled piece of notebook paper out of the pocket of his baggy jeans. "It's her address and phone number."

Inu Yasha stared at his son in disbelief. "You are way, WAY too young for this."

The cocky smirk on Naoki's face tempted Inu Yasha to lock the kid up until he turned 100. At least.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What happens when I'm hip-deep in an epic story, mired in youkai politics and other serious matters? My brain decides to take a holiday and give me the sappiest, fluffiest thing it can come up with in protest. Not that I'm really minding! This is total, utter, shameless self-indulgence, and I had a blast writing it.

If you're just looking for the citrus, I'm afraid that's not until Chapter.. 11. Yup, Chapter 11. Fanfiction dot net will be hosting the lime version, and Eternal Destiny and AO3 will have the full lemon. Because THEY won't pull my fic for being too explicit (as well as Eternal Destiny being a heavenly site for an IY/Kag fans like me, just in general).

I picked Sachiko and Naoki's names from 20000-names dot com, because they sounded right and the meanings are relevant. If there are other fan-made kids with these names, I apologize.

Sachiko = happy child

Naoki = docile tree

Okay, Naoki's not that docile, but it was wishful thinking on his parents' part. ;)


	2. Chapter 1 - Ghost of the Past

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter One**  
><em>Ghost of the Past<em>

"Hello, Higurashi Shrine."

"Um, er, hi. Is this where Higurashi Sachiko lives?"

"Who's asking?" Kagome demanded, going immediately into protective mode.

On the other side of the phone, Inu Yasha fought the impulse to put his hands up in surrender. He'd have thought the kid got her protective streak from her Dad, but it looked like tough females ran in the family. "Look, my name's Takahashi. Apparently my kid Naoki is a friend of Sachiko's from school."

"So I take it your son asked you if he could go on a date with Sachiko?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sachiko asked me the same thing."

"Kinda makes you want to lock 'em up and throw away the key, doesn't it?"

Kagome chuckled. "I'm tempted, trust me. At the same time, I tried to find the harm in something like a chaperoned date, but I really couldn't find one. I know kids grow up fast these days, and maybe actually going on a 'date' would satisfy their curiosity enough that they'll wait until they're teenagers for anything more serious."

"Or until they're old and grey."

Kagome grinned. "Works for me."

"I was thinking the same thing," Inu Yasha replied. "Kids will do what kids wanna do. At least they came to us first instead of trying to sneak off. I wouldn't put it past Naoki."

"Or Sachiko," Kagome agreed. "So, when should we do this?"

"A Sunday, definitely. If you or Sachiko's Dad are available that day."

Kagome's heart ached, a ghost of the past, but still real nonetheless. "It's just me," she blurted out, wanting to smack herself as soon as the words left her lips.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Er, I mean..."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that crept back onto her face and voice, hearing that bit of panic in Naoki's father's tone. "Don't worry, I've heard much worse when my Gramps used to stub his toe."

"Keh," Inu Yasha replied, obviously embarrassed. "So should we let the kids decide what we do, or tell them we've already decided?"

"Why don't we put them on the phone to hash out details?"

"Sounds good. Naoki! Get your butt over here!"

Kagome chuckled. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Kagome."

"Inu Yasha," the voice on the other end of the phone said in a distracted tone.

"Nice to meet you, then!" Kagome covered the speaking end of the receiver. "Sachiko! Naoki's on the phone." A streak of wistfulness shot through Kagome's heart as she saw the joy in her daughter's eyes. Why did she have to grow up so fast?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it actually worked!" Sachiko said.<p>

"Shhh! Keep it down! Dad's got really good hearing, and he's standing right by me."

"Oops, sorry!" Sachiko almost felt a little sorry for Naoki. Her Mom had at least given her the illusion of privacy, going into the main room to ostensibly watch TV. "So, what should we do?"

"I dunno."

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"Hey, you're the one who reads girly manga. What do people do in those?"

Sachiko thought a moment. "One of the things I always see is going to the movies."

"Ew, I don't wanna watch any sappy crap."

"I don't like that stuff, either. Hey, isn't the latest Sentai Kamen movie coming out next week?"

"Hey, yeah, it is! Dad and I were talking about going to see it."

"Well then, me and Mom will just have to tag along."

Naoki was silent for a few minutes, and Sachiko could almost see his eyebrows lower as he decided.

"We were going to make it a 'guys only' thing, but I guess I wouldn't mind seeing it with you. Besides, if we did go to something sappy, they'd only wonder why."

"Especially since we both don't like sappy stuff."

"Exactly."

"It's a date, then. Hey Dad! How about next Sunday?" A pause. "Yeah, he's free. What about your Mom?"

"I'll ask." Sachiko poked her head around into the main room. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is next Sunday okay for our date?"

Kagome thought a moment before nodding. "That should be fine."

Sachiko turned back into the kitchen. "Mom says yes."

"Great! See you in school tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

* * *

><p>The week went by in a blur, and Sunday came around again, both too fast, and not soon enough. At the Higurashi Shrine, Sachiko found herself frowning at her wardrobe.<p>

"My, what a face. Don't look like that too long or it'll freeze that way," Kagome teased.

Sachiko sighed in frustration. "This is so stupid. It's just Naoki, but I don't know what to wear!"

Kagome bit back a laugh at the chaos that had been created in her daughter's search for the perfect outfit. "Why not wear your denim skirt and jacket?"

Sachiko picked them up from a pile. "But what should I wear with them?"

"Let me see..." Kagome surveyed her daughter's clothing. "Ah-ha! Perfect!" She snatched up a pair of pink striped leggings and a matching top with slightly puffy sleeves. "Pink for my Kamen Pink fan."

Sachiko beamed. "You're so smart, Mom."

Kagome blushed a little. "I've just been at this longer than you have."

"What're you going to wear?"

Kagome put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why do females always have to be late?" Inu Yasha groused, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans.<p>

Naoki rolled his eyes. "We're still early, Dad. Besides, they can't take any shortcuts like we can."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha refused to admit that it had probably been a bad idea for them to show up so early. The looks they were getting made him want to cringe at the scrutiny. His long silver hair was enough of a giveaway, even though his ears were pinned down with hair pins. It stung like hell, but it beat getting stared at like a freak, since youkai weren't supposed to exist anymore. In fact, he wished he'd been more insistent that Naoki pin his down, too, instead of letting him get away with just a baseball cap. If something happened to that hat...

"Naoki!"

Inu Yasha couldn't ignore the grin on his son's face as Naoki stood up straight and waved excitedly.

"Sachiko!"

Inu Yasha took in the little girl first and tried not to snort. Somehow she'd dressed to match Naoki, except she wore a denim skirt instead of jeans, and her shirt was pink instead of red. She wasn't a bad looking kid, to be honest. He could see why Naoki would be attracted to her. Her long, dark brown hair had been tied back in a single braid that ran nearly to her waist, and it looked as though her eyes might be brown too. They held a mischievous sparkle, something that would definitely keep things interesting.

He turned his attention to Sachiko's mother, intending to say something casual and offbeat, but he found himself speechless, old wounds ripping open to bleed out onto the pavement. Sure, her figure was a little fuller, and her face held the same open, joyful expression as her daughter, but she looked so painfully like...

"Kikyou," he murmured under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow.. have I ever told all of you, you're the best? Well, you are! I'm so excited to see so many people liking this story already. Thank you, one and all!

Now, for some stats (since my notes on the prologue were running a bit long).

My rough draft of this story is 24 chapters long (25 if you count the prologue), and approximately 70K words in its unabridged form.

Chapters 11, 12, 15, 18, 21 and 23 are where the citrus lies, so if you're just here for lemon/lime, have at it once they're posted.

I'm hoping to be able to update at least twice a week.

This was supposed to be just a silly "little" fic. Maybe a handful of chapters long, and in the 10K range. Guess it showed me, huh? ;p


	3. Chapter 2 - Let's Go to the Movies

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Two**  
><em>Let's Go To the Movies<em>

Kagome took several deep breaths, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. Sachiko skipped along in front of her without a worry in the world, something for which Kagome was immensely grateful. She stopped herself from running a hand through her hair yet again, settling for clutching the strap of her purse in a death grip instead. She knew this date was Sachiko's, and yet, she felt as if she were going on one herself. It probably didn't help that Naoki's father had such a sexy voice. At least, over the phone.

Kagome blushed and mentally slapped herself. The poor man was likely married. Just because he hadn't mentioned Naoki's mother didn't mean he was on the market. Kagome sighed. She really should have taken her family's advice to start dating again as soon as Sachiko was old enough for a babysitter. She just hadn't been ready, though. Perhaps this was a sign. Six years was more than enough time to recover. Heck, that was nearly three times as long as her marriage had lasted!

The sound of her daughter's voice crying out happily brought her back to the present. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched Sachiko run across the square to greet the boy who was waving back enthusiastically. She chuckled as she realized that they had somehow coordinated outfits, the boy being dressed in jeans, a denim jacket, a red t-shirt, and a baseball cap. Kagome was more than a little surprised to see how long his jet black hair was. Most parents wouldn't stand for waist-length hair on a boy.

The mystery was solved the moment her eyes flicked shyly to the boy's father. Kagome felt her face flush and her heart start racing. The man was absolutely gorgeous! He was dressed just like his son, minus the hat, but the way he leaned against the column was so lazily graceful, it should be illegal. He looked like a model at a photo shoot, not a man taking his son out on a "date". His hair was pure silver, and just as long as his son's, but his face was obviously not that of an old man. In fact, he looked like he was maybe a year or two older than her at most. She lost her breath as he turned his eyes on her, losing herself in twin pools of gold.

At least, until something that looked like anguish filled those eyes, and he turned away.

His reaction piqued Kagome's curiosity.

"Mom, this is Naoki. Naoki, this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi-san," Naoki said, starting to bow.

Kagome jumped when Naoki's father slammed his hand down on top of Naoki's head.

"Ow!"

"Knew I shouldn't have let you wear the hat," Inu Yasha growled.

Kagome frowned, wondering if the hat was valuable. "Well, I think your son has very good manners." Kagome nodded her head at Naoki. "Must've learned them from his mother."

Naoki's father looked away again, his shoulders hunching slightly.

By this time, Naoki was looking pretty put out himself. "Well, I was going to introduce you to my Dad, Sachiko, but maybe we should just leave him behind."

"Oi!"

Naoki glared. "You're being really rude. I don't want her to think I'm like you."

That seemed to penetrate Inu Yasha's defensiveness.

"I can take them, if you'd rather head home, Takahashi-san," Kagome offered. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Naoki-kun."

"Like hell you will," Inu Yasha snapped, grabbing Naoki's hand. "C'mon."

Naoki wriggled away, practically running to Sachiko's side and taking her hand instead. He stood defiantly, his chin raised and his hazel eyes gleaming in challenge. "This is my date, Dad. Stop trying to ruin it!"

Inu Yasha stared, silenced by the easy way Naoki took the little human girl's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He didn't dare look at Sachiko's mother. "Fine, but I'm still going with you."

Naoki nodded before looking back at Sachiko's mother. "Stay behind me, Higurashi-san. I'll protect you."

"Why thank you, Naoki." Kagome said.

She could almost swear she heard Takahashi-san growling before he whirled away and stalked off.

Naoki rolled his eyes and set off at a much easier pace, mindful of their human companions.

It wasn't until he reached the movie theater that Inu Yasha realized he'd completely outpaced the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Higurashi-san. Dad usually isn't that bad."<p>

"It's all right, Naoki-kun. I bet he was just nervous," Kagome soothed.

"Yeah," Naoki said with a sigh, and Sachiko squeezed his hand. He looked at her, grateful for her silent support. "Actually, Higurashi-san, I think I know why he was acting so weird. You look an awful lot like my mother."

Kagome blinked. "Really?"

Naoki nodded. "I don't really know her, but I've seen pictures. She left Dad and me when I was still a baby."

Kagome nearly stopped walking in her shock. That sounded so very familiar.

"That's one of the reasons Naoki and I started talking," Sachiko said. "It sounded so much like you and Father. He's never known his mother, and I don't know Father, so we have something in common."

Kagome couldn't help the bit of melancholy that filled her, hearing such words from her daughter. It was all the truth, but it still wasn't fair.

"When I get married, it's gonna be forever and ever," Naoki proclaimed.

"Me, too," Sachiko said.

"Why don't we wait until you two are at least of age before we talk about that, okay?"

"Yes, Mom." "Okay, Higurashi-san," the young ones chorused.

Kagome was almost relieved when the movie theater came in sight. At least, until she caught sight of Naoki's father lying in wait for them. He did manage to look a bit sheepish as he saw them coming closer, before turning his head away.

"_How did such a jerk end up with such a kind, responsible son?_" Kagome wondered, keeping her thoughts to herself as they approached. She, Sachiko, and Naoki headed for the ticket booth when Takahashi-san's voice stopped them.

"I've already got tickets," he said before stalking off toward the doors. He swung the door open.

Leaving Naoki to catch it before it hit Sachiko or her mother. Both ladies thanked Naoki for "saving them" as they passed through. Naoki rushed to join them, a sense of pride in having protected them straightening his spine and sending him running to make sure there were no more potential threats.

Kagome could almost swear she saw a splash of color wash over Naoki's father's cheekbones.

"Can we have some popcorn? Please Mom?" Sachiko begged, turning her best puppy eyes on her hapless mother.

Kagome turned to Naoki. "Do you like popcorn, too?"

Naoki nodded his head so violently, Kagome wondered if it was going to fly off.

"I'll get the biggest size then."

As Kagome left them for the concession stand, Inu Yasha stared after her. Was she just being nice, or did she actually have any idea about Naoki's appetite? He looked down at Naoki and Sachiko. Sachiko was staring at him curiously, while Naoki was still obviously upset with him. Of course. They probably ate lunch together, and Naoki's ability to chow down was legendary.

Kagome returned with a massive bucket of popcorn, and four large bottles of water tucked in the crooks of her arms. "Let's go.. wha..?" Her eyes widened in surprise as Naoki's father plucked the bottles out of her grasp.

"I've got these. Go ahead with Sachiko. I need to talk to Naoki."

"You gonna be okay, Naoki?" Sachiko asked.

"Go on ahead. We'll catch up," Naoki said.

Sachiko nodded and headed toward the theater.

Inu Yasha sighed, dreading what he was about to do, but knowing it was necessary. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Naoki didn't seem entirely convinced. "Higurashi-san can't help the way she looks. I like Sachiko, but if you keep treating her and her mom that way, she might not like me back!"

The kid had a point. "I'll try and do better."

"Thanks."

Inu Yasha put a hand on his son's head, discreetly giving his son's ears a conciliatory rub through his hat. "Let's go catch up to them," he said.

"We better. You've got the tickets."

Inu Yasha's expression was priceless. "Crap!"

* * *

><p>"That was AWESOME!" Naoki cheered as they left the building.<p>

"Yeah! Especially when they banded together at the end to defeat Giruzelda!" Sachiko said.

"That was cool, but seeing Kamen Red beat Saurzoid one-on-one was better."

"Kamen Blue and Kamen Green would've been toast if not for Kamen Pink!"

"Whatever."

Sachiko made a "humph" sound and crossed her arms over her chest. Yet the two seven-year-olds stayed side by side.

"I'm definitely locking her up," Kagome muttered.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha said.

"They're already fighting like an old married couple," Kagome explained. "Next thing we know, they'll be eloping."

"Good thing they can't without parental consent," Inu Yasha said.

Kagome bit back a laugh as she realized that Naoki's father was mimicking Sachiko's stance.

"Look, I'm not good at apologizing. I suck with words in general, but I was an ass earlier."

"It's all right," Kagome said. "Naoki explained."

"He WHAT?"

All four stopped dead on the sidewalk at Inu Yasha's outburst.

"I'm glad he did," Kagome said, her flashing eyes revealing her rising temper. "I doubt you would ever have said anything!"

Inu Yasha flushed, her barb hitting home with deadly accuracy. "It's none of your business, anyway!"

"Oh really? So what was I supposed to say when the mother of the groom shows up at the wedding? 'Oh my gosh, we're twins'?"

"I, er, didn't think of that."

"Obviously!"

Sachiko shook her head while Naoki sighed.

"Now who's bickering like a couple of old farts?" Naoki said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>From here on in, the chapters get a little longer, for the most part, which means more material to edit per chapter. So I may not be able to keep up a daily update schedule, but I promise I'll keep updating. As long as I don't get hit by a bus or something. ;) Thank you, everyone, for your encouragement!**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3 - Fun and Games

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Three**  
><em>Fun and Games<em>

"Ah, this is hopeless," Sachiko sighed, swiping the chalkboard with a little more force than was really necessary.

"Why do you say that?" Naoki asked, looking up from his own task of wiping down the desks.

It was their turn for cleaning duty, which neither minded this time. It was about the only chance they had to plot nowadays.

"My Mom thinks your Dad is a jerk, and your Dad doesn't want anything to do with my Mom. I want to fix things, but I don't know what we can do."

Naoki frowned. "My Dad is a jerk, especially when he doesn't know someone. He always has been. I'm just so used to the Dad I know that I forget that."

"So, he just has to get used to someone and he won't be such a jerk?"

"Probably," Naoki said. "I mean, yeah, he can take me down when he has to, but he actually lets me get away with a lot. He's like a crab."

"A.. crab?" Sachiko asked, putting down the eraser and picking up a broom to start sweeping the floor.

"Yeah, tough on the outside, but once you crack it, he's all soft but firm."

Sachiko blinked. "No wonder you do so well in haiku."

"Keh," was Naoki's reply as he blushed slightly. "Anyway, I say we keep 'dating' until they start to come around."

"You really think it'll work?"

Naoki shrugged. "Your Mom's nice, and she smells really nice. Mother isn't nice at all, and everything she sends us stinks." He wrinkled his nose.

"Do I smell nice?" Sachiko asked.

Naoki nodded. "You smell pretty good. I could live with it."

"You're not so bad, yourself." Sachiko came up to him and carefully weaved her hand into the hair on top of his head, searching out the ears that she knew were currently suffering from being pinned to his head. Naoki closed his eyes and let out a breath as she massaged what little she could get her fingers on. "It sucks people don't like others who are different."

"Yeah, but at least you're not like that."

Sachiko smiled. "And Mom isn't, either. In fact, I think she'll love it when she finds out about your Dad's ears."

"Hmmmm..." A thoughtful look slowly dawned on Naoki's face. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Kagome cringed inwardly as she and Sachiko made their way out of the train station. She could still avidly recall her last meeting with Takahashi Inu Yasha. They hadn't parted on very good terms, the air between them strained even as their children showed no such restraint, hugging each other good bye. She noted how Naoki's father had swiftly turned his head away from that show of affection, and it tugged at her heart. Whatever happened, it must have been terrible to leave such a deep scar on his psyche.<p>

She knew she'd been a coward, leaving Sachiko to make the call to set up this week's date. It seemed Inu Yasha had the same idea, though, as Sachiko told her that Naoki had been the one to pick up the phone.

"Naoki!"

"Sachiko!"

Once again, the children were obviously thrilled to see each other. Kagome tried not to notice how they'd dressed similarly for this "date", too. This time, both wore jeans and yellow shirts, though Sachiko's had a girlish ripple effect sewn into the ends of her sleeves and the edge of her neckline. She dared look at Inu Yasha, noting that instead of matching his son, he wore a black shirt with English writing on the front with his jeans. She forced herself to take a deep breath as she drew near enough to read it:

_"And yet, despite the look on my face, you're still talking."_

Kagome bristled, forgetting her nervousness. She looked up at him, and the jerk was actually smirking at her.

"Mom, can we go in?"

Kagome turned her attention to Sachiko, focusing her attention on much more pleasant things. "Of course. Let's go!"

Inu Yasha allowed some of his surprise to show on his face the moment she had her back turned. He'd been certain she couldn't read his shirt, which would give him an excellent outlet while having to endure her company for the afternoon. However, it was obvious she could, and she hadn't liked it one bit. He noted the way her full skirt swung as she walked, her demure blouse and sweater combination making her even more enticing. Kikyou had always dressed to kill. He doubted she'd ever owned anything not in a severe color or cut. Yet seeing Kagome there in neutrals and pastels did something to him that he dared not think about, especially when she handed a fistful of yen coins to both Sachiko and Naoki. He frowned.

Kagome straightened as she felt the heat of Inu Yasha's presence behind her.

"Think I can't take care of my own kid?"

Kagome blinked. "Well, you were just standing there, and they wanted to go play. Can't play the games if you don't have any coins. You can cover the next round."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha strode past her, discreetly keeping an eye on his son as Naoki and Sachiko bounced from one crane game to another. It had been Naoki's idea to go to the Funco Game Center and, as much as the noise from the sheer number of machines bothered him, he knew Naoki loved it here. They used to come all the time when he was younger, but it had been a while.

He still wished the pup would pin his ears, rather than wearing that damned hat on these outings! Nothing would scare the girl away faster than seeing those very inhuman triangles of flesh sticking straight out of his head.

Sachiko gasped and ran toward one of the games, her eyes shining as she took in the wonders inside. "Miredo!" she cried.

"I thought you didn't like girly crap?" Naoki teased.

"Usually, but this is different!" Sachiko replied.

Naoki sighed. "Which one do you like best?"

"Mmm.. Sou is my favorite." Sachiko pointed to a doll dressed in red.

"Okay, I'll get it for you."

Sachiko gave a little happy squeal and stepped aside.

Naoki dropped a coin inside and waited for the game to start. He moved the crane with the greatest of care, doing his best to find the exact angle he'd need to catch the doll in question. He pushed the button, and the mechanical arms slowly closed around the prize.

Everyone held their breath. It looked like victory would be theirs! Then at the last minute, the arms twitched.. and closed on thin air.

"Stupid thing! I'll get it if it's the last thing I do!"

Each round was a valiant attempt, but ended in tragedy. Naoki pounded a fist beside the controller, frustrated at his own inability.

Suddenly, he felt a very familiar presence at his back. "Don't let Shiroda-san see me," Inu Yasha hissed in his son's ear.

Naoki nodded as the large, warm hands of his father closed over his own, guiding the crane on another journey. A pull here, a push there, and a final twitch sent the finicky metal arms sliding back down into the pile of toys.

Everyone held their breath as it looked like the crane was going to miss its target completely, only to catch the thin loop coming out of the top of the doll's head. Sachiko bounced and squealed as the crane made its way to the drop chute and dispensed their prize.

"Takahashi-san, I thought I forbade you from playing these games."

Everyone looked over at the elderly gentleman who had come up to watch the display.

"Please don't take it away, Shiroda-san!" Naoki pleaded. "It's for my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend, eh?" Shiroda noticed Sachiko, who was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "He was trying to win it for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine, fine," Shiroda said. "That's one toy for your girlfriend, Naoki, and I suppose I can allow your Father to play one more game to win something for his girlfriend, too."

Inu Yasha spluttered, and Kagome turned bright red.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Inu Yasha shouted, making everyone in the game center look at them.

"I'm Sachiko's mother," Kagome explained.

"Ah, well, still, if Takahashi-san wishes to win a lovely young lady a prize, he's more than welcome to. If I don't limit him, he'll run me out of business!"

"Not my fault I can figure these machines out, old man."

Shiroda just chuckled and turned his back, waving as he made his way back to the prize counter.

"C'mon, pup, we're going up to the second floor."

"But.. DAD!"

Kagome watched them go, then noticed how Sachiko slowly stuck her hand in the prize slot to pick up her doll. Sachiko cuddled the toy to her chest. "Why is Naoki's dad so mean?" she asked.

Kagome sighed. "People deal with the loss of a loved one in different ways. When your father left, I chose to not let his loss make me bitter. I wanted to raise you with love, and I couldn't do that if I didn't let go of my pain."

"I know I get cranky when I hurt," Sachiko said. "Is that what's going on?"

"I have a feeling Takahashi-san has been in pain for quite a while now. So long that it's hardened his heart against everyone except Naoki."

"At least he loves Naoki."

Kagome drew Sachiko into a sideways hug. "Yes. That's a very good thing, Sachiko-chan."

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the second floor, Naoki twisted out of Inu Yasha's grip and took a few steps back, glaring for all he was worth.<p>

"What is your problem, Dad?"

Inu Yasha frowned. "Naoki?"

"Haven't you always told me that you protect the ones you care about? Now Sachiko and her mom are downstairs all by themselves!"

Inu Yasha sighed, barely keeping from massaging his temples. "Look, son, you're too young to follow all the rules of Intention. You're only seven!"

"So? You don't think I feel the way a youkai does because I'm only a quarter?"

"What? That's not what I said!"

"You were thinking it." Naoki clenched his fists and held his ground. "I may be three-quarters human, but my instincts are youkai. You know that. Right now, they're screaming at me to just jump downstairs and protect Sachiko. It's my human side that's keeping me here, because I know you'll thrash me if I do that, and that would be your human side reacting out of fear of keeping ME safe."

"You are way too damned smart for your own good, pup."

"Someone's gotta be!"

"Oi!" Inu Yasha gave Naoki a playful cuff around where his ear would be if he were entirely human.

"How about we settle this with a game?" Naoki said. "I win, we go back downstairs. You win, we stay up here."

"Fine. Which one?"

Naoki looked around, his eyes settling on a massive four-player "Tekken" machine. "That one!"

"You're on, pup."

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked as she and Sachiko reached the second floor. She'd expected there to be some sort of quarrel, but she hadn't imagined the looks of determination on Inu Yasha and Naoki's faces as they beat each other's characters bloody on the massive video game screen.<p>

Sachiko grinned. "Hey, Mama, should we go show those boys who's boss?"

Kagome laughed. She and Sachiko had held Tekken tournaments at home ever since her younger brother Souta left his games and game systems back at the shrine when he moved out. "Sure, let's go," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Naoki bit back a smile as he noticed their new opponents taking a seat beside them. He was well aware of Sachiko's prowess at fighting games, and there was a reason he'd chosen a game with four seats.

"New challengers!" the game proclaimed.

"Who the fuck.. aw shit. I mean crap. And fudge," Inu Yasha muttered as he dragged himself away from the screen long enough to notice who his new opponents were.

"Girls vs. boys, Dad? Since now they're up here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I hate holding back, though."

Naoki chuckled. Boy, was his Dad in for a rude awakening.

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha was still dazed as he grudgingly took the escalator to the third floor. The girls had won. Twice! The first round, that was a given, since Inu Yasha had held back.. until they wiped the floor with him and Naoki. The second round, he and Naoki beat them, hands down. It was on the third game that a wager had been placed. Boys win, they go straight to the fourth floor. Girls win, they'd stop by the third floor.<p>

Inu Yasha had been stunned as Higurashi-san took him out within a few minutes. The children had battled much longer, each one concentrating on beating the other. Sachiko's victory had been hard won, secured only when Naoki misread her intentions for a moment, going in for a kick to the head, which had left him open for a leg sweep and one-two-combo when they both had only a sliver of health left.

Inu Yasha felt chagrined as the two combatants shook hands, shining examples of good sportsmanship. He looked at Higurashi-san, but couldn't bring himself to do anything. It annoyed him that she had simply smiled and nodded, making _him_ look like the bad guy!

Now they were stuck going to the third floor, a place that struck fear into the heart of any red-blooded, clear-headed male.

Chipper, high-pitched voices welcomed them as rows upon rows of photo sticker booths filled the floor.

Trying not to look like a total wuss, Inu Yasha stuck close by Naoki.

"C'mon, Naoki! Let's try a few different ones," Sachiko said.

"Sure! Just as long as you don't put any of that sparkly stuff on them."

"You're no fun," Sachiko shot back, ducking into a booth that showed images of outer space.

Inu Yasha scrutinized the booth, feeling a bit relieved when it touted being able to turn the photo subjects into various monsters and aliens.

"Aw darn. Dad!" Naoki stuck his head out. "We don't have enough."

Inu Yasha growled at the indignity, but handed over two fistfuls of coins. Trust his son to have overheard his claim to Higurashi-san.

The amount of giggling and scrabbling would have given some parents pause, but Inu Yasha's lack of alarm also set Kagome at ease. Ten minutes later, the children emerged with one sheet of photos each.

"Look, Mama!"

Kagome looked at the photos, and burst out laughing. Some of them were obviously self-chosen, but the others looked absolutely ridiculous. It was the kind of thing she and Souta would have done back when they were young.

"You two certainly are creative!" Kagome said with a smile.

Three booths later, Inu Yasha's patience had worn thin. "Let's go. We still have another floor!"

"Just one more, Dad? Please?" Naoki begged.

Inu Yasha bit back a groan as Naoki's ability to pull off the well-named "puppy eyes" did him in.

"Fine. One more."

"What about this one? We can all fit in here!"

Inu Yasha inspected it. This one was much plainer than the others, apparently designed for group and family photos.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said, eagerly joining the two children.

Inu Yasha carefully observed which side Kagome entered, so he could go in the opposite one. He was surprised to find himself beside Sachiko, and he started to get out.

"It's okay, Takahashi-san. Please stay?"

Inu Yasha cursed himself as he learned that humans could pull off the old "puppy eyes" trick just as well as those with youkai blood. "Fine," he snapped. He tried not to look amused as Naoki and Sachiko messed around, hamming it up for the camera. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Higurashi-san, and what he saw there took his breath away. Her smile was gentle and genuine, watching their pups play with loving pride in her eyes.

He shook himself. She wouldn't look at his pup that way if she knew the truth.

A few minutes later, they were done. Kagome put her and Sachiko's copies in her purse, while Naoki hung onto his and Inu Yasha's. Not that Inu Yasha wanted anything to do with them. He'd made that clear.

As they finally made it to the fourth floor, Sachiko let out a squeal. "There's the 'Taiko no Tatsujin' machine!" she cried.

"Hah, be prepared for a beat down!" Naoki said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! First one to fail a song has to play whatever the winner wants next!" Naoki announced.

"You're on!"

Kagome watched Sachiko, warmth enveloping her heart at seeing how well the two children got along. She'd always wanted to give Sachiko a sibling. Maybe she could consider adopting. After all, it wasn't as though she had any prospects in doing so the usual way.

Inu Yasha, meanwhile, worried his lower lip with a fang. He knew how Naoki loved to drum, with fancy moves and showy tricks. They'd been lucky so far. His hat had remained firmly on his head. Inu Yasha wanted to rip his son away from the machine, insist he play something else, but that would clue Higurashi-san in to the fact that something was odd about the hat, his son, or both.

As coins clinked on their way into the machine, and the starting music blared, Naoki and Sachiko took up their 'weapons'. Graphics flashed across the screen as the beats pulsed, causing both of them to stare intently at the screen, even as they moved their bodies to strike the right parts of their drums with just the right amount of force.

As the third song started, Naoki started showing off, flipping a drumstick in the air, or even tossing both of them from hand to hand as if he were a juggler. Sachiko eyed him enviously, drumming with even more determination.

Then the inevitable happened. Naoki tossed a drumstick too high, and it arced up over his head. His arm came up, desperate to catch it, knocking against the lip of his cap at the same time, flipping it off his head and onto the floor behind him.

Time stood still as Inu Yasha's worst nightmare became reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, I know. I'm evil. Mwahahaha! Though I think the amount of research that went into this chapter nearly killed me.

"Miredo" is actually a play on the show "Ojamajo Doremi". Yeah, it's a little young for Naoki and Sachiko's age bracket, but considering I'm a technical adult who likes watching kid shows sometimes, I think I can get away with it.

"Taiko no Tatsujin" is basically "Dance Dance Revolution", with Japanese drums instead of a foot pad.

I also know that, in general, the Japanese don't tend to engage in casual touching in private, much less in a public setting, but I'm fudging it. I'm a very tactile person, even for an American, and I'm writing this in the name of fluff and squee. So please be willing to engage your suspension of disbelief, because it's only going to get "worse".

Special note for Peace: Your wish is my command! ;) I'm so happy you're enjoying my story!


	5. Chapter 4 - Ears Lookin' At You

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Four**  
><em>Ears Lookin' At You<em>

Kagome had been really impressed with Naoki's showmanship, despite her daughter's annoyance at it. Kagome knew that Sachiko was a very competitive girl, and seeing Naoki keep up with her while "goofing off" had to rile her. Then Kagome's eyes widened as he tossed one drumstick a little too high, and she caught herself trying to rush forward before it bonked the poor boy on the head. Instead, Naoki reached up, knocking his hat clear off his head.

Kagome stared, then rubbed her eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing. With the hat gone, it was obvious that Naoki's hair wasn't hiding his ears. They simply weren't there! Instead, two fuzzy triangles sat on top of his head. For a moment, she convinced herself that they were just cosplay ears, but then they actually moved, twitching to take in the sounds around them.

As her shock melted away, Kagome felt the insane urge to go over and see if they really were as soft and delicate as they looked.

Then she wanted to laugh as she realized Sachiko wasn't fazed at all, sacrificing her game to pick up Naoki's hat and put it back on his head. Kagome took a quick peek at Inu Yasha, and concern flooded her. He'd gone ghostly white, light tremors passing through his body. The puzzle pieces fit into place with astonishing speed, and her heart ached for him. They really were alike.

Inu Yasha struggled with himself, fighting the instinct to just snatch Naoki up and go. What stopped him was the utter lack of concern on Sachiko's part. She'd simply picked up his hat and plopped it right back on his head, the lip of the hat behind him this time. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed as he caught the discreet tweak she gave one of Naoki's ears as she settled the cap in place.

She'd known all along!

He chanced a look at Sachiko's mother, and received another jolt. She didn't look disgusted or even really all that shocked. Surprised, sure, but now she was looking at his son with even more warmth, if that were possible.

"Ha! I win!" Naoki crowed.

"No fair! I was helping you!"

"There's nobody else here. I would've been fine."

"Says you," Sachiko shot back.

"Yeah, says me."

"All right, you two, break it up," Kagome said, walking toward them.

Naoki eyed her warily, but she just placed a hand on top of his head reassuringly.

"So, that means you pick the next game, right Naoki-kun?"

He blinked, then nodded.

"Then lead on, Oh Great Leader."

"But Moooooom!"

Inu Yasha slowly followed as they made their way to the other games, his mind whirling.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Sachiko! Over here!"<p>

Sachiko had been putting her outside shoes back on when Naoki peered around the corner of a set of shoe lockers. She quickly finished, closing the door of her locker and picking up her bag before joining him.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Naoki beamed. "Great! In fact, I thought you might like this." He handed her a print-out that looked like the pictures they'd taken at Funco. More specifically, the ones with all of them in it.

"How did you do that?" Sachiko gasped.

"Photoshop," Naoki said proudly.

He'd manipulated their images, so they looked like one big, happy family. Naoki's father still regarded the camera like it was some strange and exotic beast, but Naoki had put a familiar clawed hand on Sachiko's shoulder, while Sachiko's mother hadn't needed any direct alteration, just a very human hand on Naoki's shoulder.

Sachiko closed her eyes and held the altered photos to her chest. "A girl can dream."

"At least we're making headway. I'm so glad you were right about your Mom."

Sachiko grinned. "Mom's talked a few times about your 'adorable ears' since then."

"Get out of here."

"Seems it runs in the family," Sachiko said.

"Keh!" Naoki said, blushing a bit. He'd had a love/hate relationship with his ears ever since he was a baby. He loved that they looked like his Dad's, but hated that they had driven his Mother away. That last feeling, however, was being slowly but surely replaced as the weeks went by and their "dates" continued.

"So, we still on for Wonderland Park this Sunday?" Sachiko asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naoki said. "I've always wanted to go there!"

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha stared at the phone as if it was going to bite him. Three more days, and he would see Higurashi-san and her daughter again.<p>

Not a word had been said about the incident at the gaming center after they left. The only reference that had been made was his own fault. He'd been so amazed that, on their way out, he'd taken Shiroda-san up on his offer, going to one of the crane machines and working his magic. He could tell that everyone thought he was going for the Tinendo Pii sitting in the back, but instead he directed the mechanical arm toward a smaller box. He could feel the weight of everyone's stare as the prize clunked against the dispensing chute, and he pulled it out before anyone else could try and snatch it.

He dropped the box in Higurashi-san's hand with a very gruffly stated, "Thanks," before grabbing Naoki and dragging him out of the building. He hadn't stayed to watch her reaction to the gift, but the following week, she'd shown up wearing his impromptu gift. And the week after that. And the week after that.

He'd rather face down a rabid, full-blooded youkai than pick up the phone, but he needed to find out what the hell she was thinking. Why she hadn't run away screaming at the sight of Naoki's ears? Something else tried to rise up, but he ruthlessly squashed it down. He couldn't allow it.

If he didn't do it today, then he would have to tomorrow, spending another sleepless night that he couldn't afford.

He picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Mooning over your boyfriend again?"<p>

Kagome frowned, quickly ducking her wrist into her lap. "He's not my boyfriend, Mama."

Mama Higurashi sat down at the kitchen table across from her daughter. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you look this way. Even when you were dating Hojo-kun."

Kagome blushed, sneaking another look at the gorgeous bracelet that adorned her wrist. The lack of light under the table didn't hinder the brilliance of the deep red stones set in some sort of silvery metal. She knew it was probably fake. They wouldn't have real jewelry in a crane game. It was the thought that counted, and every time she saw it, she thought of him.

She knew it was insane. The best she could likely hope for was to someday be a fellow "in-law" with him, but she was a red-blooded female after all, and it had been a very long time since her divorce.

Hojo had "let" her have the apartment they'd been sharing, but she hadn't been able to stand staying there after he left. Fortunately, her family had always been very supportive, and Mama had welcomed her back to the Higurashi Shrine with open arms. Her grandfather had died when Sachiko was four, and her younger brother Souta had his own bachelor apartment across town, so now it was her, Mama, and Sachiko tending to the place she'd been born and raised in.

Kagome jumped when the phone rang, and her mother went to answer it. She was staring at her bracelet again when her Mama's words finally sunk in.

"Sure, she's right here."

Kagome turned in her chair to see Mama covering the mouthpiece of the phone as she mouthed, "It's him."

Kagome couldn't help the way her heart started beating faster, and she self-consciously smoothed a lock of hair back behind her ear before standing and making her way over to the phone. She took the receiver, ignoring her Mama's wink, before putting it to her ear. "Higurashi Kagome speaking."

"Hello, Higurashi-san. I didn't know if you'd be home at this time of day."

Kagome blushed. "I help in my family's shrine, so I'm here most of the time, Takahashi-san," she said. "Is everything all right with Naoki-kun?"

"Oh! Er, yeah, he's fine. Listen, I've been thinking about a lot of things that I'd really like to talk to you about. Get things out in the open. Would you mind meeting me for lunch today?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Not as a date or anything! I just wanna talk!"

His bluster belied his words, but Kagome decided not to call him on it. "Of course not," Kagome said smoothly. "I'd be happy to meet you for lunch."

"Okay, do you know where the 'Happy Hunting Ground' is?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I've never heard of it."

"Grab a pen and paper, then, and I'll tell you how to get there."

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe she'd never noticed the place. She'd walked by it several times before, but it hadn't registered in her consciousness, despite the wood paneling on the outside that set it apart from the modern stores and restaurants around it. It was an almost literal hole-in-the-wall noodle shop, and as the scents from within seeped under the door, Kagome could feel her mouth start to water.<p>

She straightened her shoulders, made sure neither her skirt nor her sweater had ridden up, then grabbed the handle of the door before her.

A handful of tables and chairs filled the floor, and a line of booths took up one of the long walls. The other obviously housed the kitchen with a separate seating bar of its own. She looked around to try and find Inu Yasha in the sea of bodies already taking up space, and she finally noticed him already sitting in the very last booth, staking the corner out for himself.

Kagome allowed herself a genuine smile as she approached.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Now it is," Inu Yasha said, gesturing for her to sit.

He couldn't help but notice that she'd dressed a bit less like a mother and more like a single woman, her skirt short enough to set off her long legs, but not so much that he could see her underwear, and her turtleneck sweater hugged curves that he'd been trying to ignore during their times together. Now they were there, front and center, and it was hard not to stare at the way the fabric clung to her.

Inu Yasha gestured to the whiteboard. "Pick what you want. It's on me."

Kagome looked at the menu, and her eyes lit up when she saw they served oden.

"I know what I want," she said.

Inu Yasha turned his head toward the kitchen, and a teenage girl with dark red hair came scuttling out. "Your usual, Takahashi-san?" she asked.

"Yeah, Miyoko-chan, and whatever she wants." He jerked his thumb in Kagome's direction.

Kagome smiled. "I'd like to try your oden, please."

"Just one bowl?"

Kagome blinked. "Yes, one is fine."

"It'll be up in no time!" Miyoko said with a dazzling smile before rushing back into the kitchen.

"So you're a regular here, I take it?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah. I'm in here for lunch almost every day."

"So, what do you do with your day?" Kagome asked, "Or is that too personal?"

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Nah. I'm a freelance woodworker. It's not popular anymore, but I've been able to make a name for myself somehow, so I get the few who are actually interested."

"That sounds fascinating! Are you working on anything in particular right now?"

Inu Yasha's face softened for the first time Kagome had ever seen. "Yeah. I'm working on carving a chess set right now, with all the pieces modeled after the client's family."

"Oh wow! That's a lot of intricate work, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but my tools are.. unique."

"Here ya go!" Miyoko said, interrupting their conversation with four steaming bowls, three of which landed in front of Inu Yasha. "Enjoy!"

They both thanked the server and murmured their thanks before eating. Kagome picked out a piece of beef tendon from her oden and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as it almost melted in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before remarking, "This is amazing!"

"Best place in town," Inu Yasha boasted, nearly halfway done with his first bowl of ramen.

Kagome blinked. "I can see where Naoki gets his appetite."

Inu Yasha's cheeks turned very lightly pink. "Runs in the family," he muttered. "Our metabolisms are faster than.. most people's."

Rather than attempting to press the conversation, Kagome let it settle, focusing on filling her stomach while Inu Yasha did the same.

Inu Yasha was surprised, but grateful, when she left off her line of questioning. He often forgot to eat when he was working, waking up to reality with ravenous hunger gnawing at his gut. That feeling was so common, it was easy to ignore, but it was easier to be brave and face her questions head on with a full belly.

It wasn't long before the food was gone, and only four empty bowls marked its passing. Miyoko swerved by, picking up the bowls and smacking the check down in front of Inu Yasha. "Uncle says to take as much time you want," she said.

Inu Yasha nodded his thanks before Miyoko disappeared once more.

"Do they know something I don't?" Kagome asked.

"Just about everything. That's another reason I wanted us to meet here. It's a safe place to talk about stuff, so I can answer your questions honestly."

Kagome looked at him sideways. "You don't strike me as a person who lies easily, anyway."

Inu Yasha made a face. "It's more a curse than a blessing most days, since as Naoki will tell you, I also say what I'm thinking in the exact words I'm thinking. He calls it 'having no brain to mouth filter'."

"I had noticed that," Kagome said.

"So, shoot. I'm at your mercy. This is your one and only chance. I leave this booth, you'll just have to stay curious."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, then, tough topics first, I guess, in case you decide you suddenly have to get back to work," she said. "Are Naoki's ears why you and your ex-wife divorced?"

Inu Yasha felt the sting as her verbal arrow hit the mark. "It was one of the reasons, but not the only one." He ventured a look at her, and was surprised that she didn't ask another question, rapid fire. She appeared to simply be listening. All the baggage he had carried around for years thumped painfully against his chest. "It was simply the final straw. The last hope for us having a successful marriage, gone in an instant."

"I'm sorry."

Inu Yasha winced as he forced himself to face things head-on. "It was for the best, anyway. I hate to admit it, because I really did love her, but we never should have married. We were both desperate for companionship, and while my feelings grew stronger as time went by, hers lessened."

"Why? I mean, you're gorgeous, and you have a good, steady job. So what if you're stubborn and a bit of a jerk under pressure? You don't strike me as the type to be abusive or anything. Naoki's a very healthy, happy, well-mannered boy, and anyone who can raise a son like that can't be all bad."

Inu Yasha could hardly believe his ears. No one had ever said things like that, even if the vast majority of them were true. He still wondered every single day how he ended up with a pup like Naoki. In that moment, he decided to bite the bullet and tell her the whole truth. Slowly, carefully, as if trying not to spook her, he worked his hands into his hair, feeling around for the hair pins that kept his ears concealed.

Kagome watched what he was doing in fascination. She hadn't realized his eyes were so expressive until just then, seeing the array of emotions that passed through them. They'd settled on determination, his lips pressed tightly together as he did something with his hair. Then he shifted his hands over to the other side of his head, and Kagome's eyes grew wide.

Slightly mangled, but slowly returning to normal, was a triangle shaped flap of skin. Moments passed as it grew straighter, filling with blood again. By the time he was done with the other ear, the first one was revealed in its full glory.

"Naoki has your ears," Kagome murmured in wonder.

Inu Yasha nodded. As the minutes ticked by, he shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her prolonged scrutiny. "You don't have to stare that hard. They're not gonna fly off or anything."

Kagome blushed and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Just?" Inu Yasha snapped.

Kagome knew she should just leave it alone, but she'd been dying to know ever since catching a glimpse of Naoki's ears at the game center. Besides, he'd implied he would answer any questions she asked, hadn't he?

"I was just wondering if they're as soft as they look," Kagome admitted.

Inu Yasha was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Are they?"

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock. That was the last thing he'd ever expected her to ask. If she were inu youkai, he would have refused her request right off the bat. He didn't know as much about his kind as someone full-blooded, raised in a proper inu clan, would, but he'd learned the hard way what touching an inu's ears could do.

Then he remembered that Sachiko had given Naoki's ear a quick rub at Funco, and Naoki had barely reacted at all, which indicated she did it on a regular basis. Maybe it was different when human females were involved.

Kikyou had avoided them like the plague.

As if in protest, a half forgotten memory rose up in the back of his mind: A sense of warmth and well-being stemming from his Mother's loving touch.

Later, Inu Yasha would wonder what possessed him. In the moment, however, he found himself lowering his head, bringing his ears within touching distance. "See for yourself."

Kagome's heart leapt into her throat. She'd been expecting him to bite her head off, or give a scathing reply. She reached out with both hands, before he could change his mind, gently clasping the two delicate triangles. The fur on the back tickled her fingers, while the smoothness of the skin under her thumbs made it a surprisingly sensual experience.

Inu Yasha felt his eyes closing against his will, the beginnings of a contented rumble forming in his chest. Then suddenly, it all changed, the warmth radiating from where Kagome's nimble fingers touched him morphing into heat of a decidedly different kind. His eyes shot open as his blood began to sing in his veins, and he bit back a growl at the sudden wave of desire flooding through him. He fought down the impulse to simply rip his ears out of her grasp. Instead, his hands closed around her wrists.

Kagome blushed as she noted both the softness of his ears and the slight quickening of her own pulse. They seemed so fragile, the flesh itself paper thin. Then she noticed Inu Yasha had started to tremble, and all at once, he stopped her.

She immediately let go of his ears. As Inu Yasha lifted his head, Kagome found herself spellbound. His normally vibrant eyes had become molten, fixing her with a gaze that she'd thought only existed in her wildest dreams.

"Satisfied?" he asked, then inwardly cringed at his choice of words.

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Then Inu Yasha realized that he still had a hold on her wrists, and he dropped them, as if the sensation of her bare skin against his scalded him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," Kagome said, resisting the urge to rub her wrists. He hadn't hurt her at all, but his touch had been electrifying. "_What is wrong with you, Higurashi Kagome?_" she thought to herself. "_Yes, he's gorgeous, but he's obviously not interested in you that way, so stop it!_"

Inu Yasha cast around for something, anything, to take his mind off what had just happened, eager to expel both his swift, overwhelming reaction, and the sudden awkwardness between them. Finally, his mind cleared enough to grasp one of the few things he knew about her. "So, you said on the phone earlier that you live in a shrine?"

Kagome answered in the affirmative, grateful for the change in topic.

"Do you believe that youkai still exist?"

"I.. I didn't. Until now," she said.

"We keep to ourselves. You've probably passed this place a dozen times before, right?"

"Actually, yes."

"You saw it this time because I gave you directions."

"So what kind of youkai are you?"

There was a flash of pain in Inu Yasha's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "My father was an inu taiyoukai. My mother was human. I'm what they call a hanyou."

"Han. You. That makes sense. So what is Naoki?"

"It's rare enough that there's no name for it, but his mother's human."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Wait, then why would your ex-wife leave because of Naoki's ears, if you have them, too?"

Inu Yasha considered leaving at that point, but his ears were still tingling from her impromptu massage, which meant pinning them back down again so soon would be painful. Besides, the truth would come out eventually, if not from him, out of the mouth of his son. "Kikyou, my ex-wife, hated them."

"I can't even imagine."

"So, why did your husband leave you?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly, in a bid to make her feel as unsettled as he was. Instead of crumbling as Inu Yasha expected, his question lit a fire in Kagome's eyes. One that he found himself drawn to.

"Because Sachiko wasn't perfect enough for him."

Inu Yasha stared at her in surprise. "She's strong, healthy, she'll grow up to be a beauty; what's wrong with her?"

Kagome sighed. "Want me to start at the beginning?"

Inu Yasha nodded carefully, intrigued despite himself.

"Hojo-kun and I were high school sweethearts," Kagome said. "We actually started dating in junior high. Originally I was going to go on to university, but Hojo-kun proposed to me right after we graduated high school. We were married shortly after, and within a year, I was pregnant."

Inu Yasha frowned. "He didn't want you to go to university?"

Kagome shook her head. "It wasn't like that. He was just very old-fashioned."

"I'm starting to see the cracks already. Go on."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

Inu Yasha gave her a level look. "You're smart. You're gutsy. I can't imagine you not telling him to just fuck off when he decided you'd be better off married than getting a degree!"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I was young, foolish, and in love. I got Sachiko out of the deal, so it wasn't all bad," she finished with a smile.

"Okay, so go on. Why the hell did he leave over Sachiko?"

"I think it was because I found my backbone again when it came to protecting my child," Kagome said. "When she finally joined us, instead of ten fingers and ten toes, she ended up with an extra toe. Hojo-kun went ballistic."

"Over a stupid, fucking toe?"

Kagome nodded. "He wanted her to have corrective surgery right away. I told him she should be allowed to choose when she was older. That there was no medical necessity to operate on a newborn! That's actually how I ended up with custody of her. Hojo-kun wanted custody, but I snowed his stupid lawyers under with studies and medical affidavits that having an extra toe is not life-threatening. So she has to wear mary janes and sneakers. That's what she prefers, anyway!"

Inu Yasha couldn't deny how gorgeous Higurashi-san looked in that moment, her entire body quivering with righteous indignation and her eyes full of maternal rage. His inu instincts sat up and took notice, realizing that Sachiko had come by her own protective streak naturally.

This woman would fight for her pups, no matter what. Unlike that unfaithful bitch, Kikyou, who dropped him cold and abandoned her son without a word of protest.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to share some of the load he'd been carrying the past seven years, and he knew Higurashi-san would not only be strong enough, she would understand.

"I know what that's like," Inu Yasha said. "Kikyou made an ultimatum after Naoki was born. She would stay and help raise him if I had them 'correct' his ears. I don't think she had any idea what kind of major surgery that would be. These ears," he twitched his own, "are wired much differently from human ones."

Kagome looked thunderstruck for a moment before her ire found a new target. "That.. oh, I can't even think of a good word for someone like her!"

"Keh, call her a witch, and be done with it," Inu Yasha said. "I said no. She left that very night, leaving me with a baby that was less than a week old. She didn't even divorce me properly. After three years, I was able to claim abandonment, and get a divorce without her consent. It wasn't until the last couple of years that she started sending 'presents' that I tried to hide from Naoki, but... You know how kids are."

Kagome nodded. "What kind of presents?"

Inu Yasha made a face. "Dog collars. Leashes. Dog food. Basically trying to be as cruel as possible. Leaving him was bad enough. There's no need to be so vicious."

"Definitely not. Naoki's a great kid. You've done a really good job."

"You're no slouch, yourself. You'd better get your bow and arrows ready for when the boys start sniffing around."

"Too late," Kagome said with a smile. "She started early, so I wasn't prepared."

"Keh. Naoki's just in too much of a hurry to grow up for his own good."

Kagome let a beat of silence pass before speaking again. "So, if your ex was so against a baby having your ears, was Naoki an accident?"

Inu Yasha's expression was heartbreaking. "No, he wasn't, and now that I think about it, I should have seen it all coming. You see," he hesitated, the words lodging in his throat. He'd already revealed so much about himself, yet, if his son did end up marrying Higurashi-san's daughter, she'd find out soon enough. "Those of partial youkai blood have certain times when we take on the appearance of a human."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Naoki's only happens four times a year, but he looks so human anyway, there's not much of a difference. Me, though, it's more often, and it's really obvious. I end up with black hair and dark eyes."

"So, she thought that while you were in human form, you were _entirely_ human."

Inu Yasha nodded. "So did I, until Naoki was born."

"I'm really sorry, Takahashi-san."

"Inu Yasha."

"Huh?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "You know more about me than anyone else alive, save Naoki and my half brother, but I refuse to talk about him. He's full-blooded inu youkai and we hate each other's guts. That's all you need to know. Anyway, just call me Inu Yasha if you want."

"Then you can call me Kagome," Kagome said, extending her hand across the table, palm up. "Peace?"

Inu Yasha eyed the offering warily for a moment before slowly reaching to meet her. He placed his hand in hers, a shiver going up his spine at how deceptively small and delicate it seemed.

"Peace," he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was a long one, but necessary, since it's one of the turning points of the story.

No, I'm not picking on Kikyou just for the fun of it. There's an actual reason she's turned nasty recently, but the explanation just doesn't fit anywhere in this particular story. *stuffs sequel ideas back under her pillow*


	6. Chapter 5 - Wonderland

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Five**  
><em>Wonderland<em>

"Naoki!" Sachiko sang, drawing out each vowel to the utmost as she let go of her mother's hand and rushed ahead.

Kagome let her go with a smile. Her heart warmed as she noticed Inu Yasha surreptitiously keeping an eye on Sachiko as she crossed the distance to hug Naoki. She tried not to blush as she realized that rather than his usual baggy jeans and t-shirt, Inu Yasha had conceded to the unseasonable heat of the day and wore a tank top with shorts that were cut a little closer to his body than his usual choices of attire. She was stunned to realize he also wore sandals, allowing her to see that although his toenails were short, they were pointed like his fingernails.

Giving him a questioning look, she nodded her head in greeting.

He tilted his head.

Kagome lowered her eyes to his feet and back.

"Keh, nobody notices other people's feet, and I hate shoes."

Sachiko and Naoki looked stunned, then broke into grins a mile wide. Sachiko opened her mouth to speak, but Naoki shook his head quickly before pointing to his pinned-down ears.

Inu Yasha, meanwhile, was trying to squash feelings he'd thought long dead. Kagome's light blue sundress was actually quite modest, her collar low enough to reveal the graceful sweep of her collarbone, but not low enough to show any cleavage. Instead of one of her normal knit sweaters, she wore a gossamer shrug that added an element of sophistication to her simple outfit. She, too, wore sandals. Inu Yasha could feel his cheeks begin to warm.

"C'mon, Naoki's been going on about this all week," Inu Yasha said gruffly as he turned away.

"I have not!" Naoki protested.

"Yes you have," Sachiko said.

"Prove it!"

"Now, now, no fighting before we even get in the park," Kagome cut in. "Unless you two want to go home instead?"

"No, Mom." "No, Higurashi-san."

Even so, Kagome was surprised when Inu Yasha handed her three tickets.

"My treat today. I just got a large commission," he said.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you," she said before handing Naoki and Sachiko their tickets with an admonishment not to lose them.

"Keh," was Inu Yasha's reply.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on a bench, watching Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Sachiko riding the "Tongue Twister" for the fifth time. She fingered the end of her braid, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. She'd barely made it through riding the upside-down, looping roller coaster once, but apparently the rest of them were enchanted.<p>

At least this gave her a chance to try and process the day so far.

She felt the foolish impulse to never undo her braid. It had come about after a ride on the tilt-o-whirl, and her hair got stuck in the wire grille on the back of the ride's seat. Inu Yasha had literally pried her out of the chair, carefully unwinding the dark strands. Watching him work, with such an intent look on his face, made her realize that he must wear the same expression while working, teasing details from lifeless blocks of wood.

Once they'd finally made it off the ride, Inu Yasha had declared that they should all put their hair back. Kagome had been impressed with his speed, as by the time she was done with Sachiko's, he'd already done both his own and Naoki's. She'd jumped as she felt a strange tugging on her hair.

Inu Yasha jumped back, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind."

His expert hands deftly wove her hair into one thick braid, snapping a rubber band around the end with the ease of long practice.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly.

"Don't mention it."

Naoki and Sachiko looked at each other, and shared covert 'v' signs.

Kagome pursed her lips. They hadn't been as sneaky as they thought. She wondered if Inu Yasha had caught their children's reactions to anything good happening between them. If she didn't know better, she'd start to think this whole thing had been a setup all along.

Then the sight that met her eyes took her breath away. Inu Yasha returning, with Naoki on his left, and Sachiko on his right. It looked so natural, as if he really were the father of both children.

Kagome shook her head violently. She had no right to think of things like that!

"Mom, let's go on the teacup ride next!" Sachiko said.

"Boring," Naoki intoned.

Kagome laughed. "You haven't seen how Sachiko rides it."

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sachiko insisted, letting go of Inu Yasha's hand to grasp her mother's.

"Anything I should know?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a knowing grin. "Hang on to your hairpins!"

* * *

><p>"Ha! And you said this ride was boring!"<p>

"Oh, my stomach," Naoki groaned, hanging onto the railing.

Inu Yasha did him one better, hanging onto the fence surrounding the ride and hurling into the greenery beside it.

Kagome felt a little sorry for both guys, but they'd asked for it. Sachiko loved to go as fast as she could, twirling her cup around like a tornado. Apparently it had just been too much.

Kagome stepped forward, wanting to put her hand on Inu Yasha's back, but settling for carefully offering him a handkerchief.

He glared at her out of the corner of his eye, but accepted her offering, briefly inhaling her scent on it before using it to dab the corners of his mouth before straightening and sticking it in his pocket. "I'll wash it."

Kagome nodded before turning away to try and let him preserve at least a tiny bit of his dignity. "Want to go on the merry-go-round while the boys recover, Sachiko?"

"Yeah!"

"You'll pay for this!" Naoki threatened.

Sachiko stuck her tongue out before hopping across the way toward the merry-go-round.

"Never, EVER challenge a female like that without being prepared for the consequences," Inu Yasha said.

"Now you tell me," Naoki said with a groan, plopping himself on the ground close to his father, out of harm's way, to try and get the world to stop spinning.

* * *

><p>After the merry-go-round, they stuck to similarly tame rides for a bit. There was a fun house, which Sachiko and Naoki found hysterical. Then it was on to the game booths. When it came to games of dexterity like the ring toss and darts, the guys beat the girls handily, but when it came to the shooting-based ones, the girls took the upper hand. In the end, they all won, and headed to the concession stands loaded down with prizes.<p>

"I think they never want to see us again," Kagome said, sitting back with her cup of lemon ice while keeping an eye on Naoki and Sachiko, who had wanted to order their own treats.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, doing his best to eat just one spoonful of his vanilla frozen yogurt at a time.

"I don't think I've ever met a guy who likes frozen yogurt," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "It's not as sweet as ice cream, and stuff like you're eating gives me brain freeze."

"You mean there's something up there between those ears?"

"Oi!" He mock glared at Kagome as she laughed. She looked so young and happy when she did that. As if she were a girl barely out of her teens, rather than the mother of a seven-year-old.

Meanwhile, Naoki and Sachiko finally had their turn at the frozen treat stand.

"Just plain vanilla ice cream?" Sachiko asked.

Naoki sighed. "Yeah. Dad doesn't like it when I try and get anything else, and frozen yogurt's gross." He wrinkled his nose.

Sachiko eyed her own ice cream cone. "Have you ever tried chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"No."

"It's really good!"

"Dad doesn't let me have chocolate chip cookies, either."

Sachiko's eyes went round. "You're joking!"

"Nope."

"Well, they're not looking right now." Sachiko pried a piece of dough out of her ice cream. "Here!"

Naoki looked at it warily. "I'm not sure I should."

"It's not a cookie. It's just the dough."

"I guess I could try it." Naoki took the ball of dough between his fingers, mushing it a bit before popping it in his mouth. Flavor exploded over his tongue, the sweetness and richness of the butter and what had to be chocolate overriding the slight grittiness from the sugar. "That's amazing!"

"Isn't it? Have another!"

Naoki picked a ball of dough out of Sachiko's ice cream and quickly stuck it in his mouth, his eyes drifting closed.

Sachiko giggled and quickly started licking her cone, since it had started to melt.

"Man that's good."

Sachiko picked another piece of dough out of her ice cream. "Say ahh!"

Naoki blushed, darting a look at his Dad and, seeing both parents occupied, he opened his mouth to let Sachiko slip the treat past his lips. Partway through, he started to feel a little lightheaded. "I think that's enough. I'm not used to it."

"Okay," Sachiko said. "It is easy to get sick if you're not used to sweets. I remember when I was little, there was one Valentine's Day where people had left Mom and Granny tons of appreciation chocolates, and I.. Naoki?"

"I don't feel so good." Naoki began to sway on his feet, his ice cream cone falling out of his grasp.

"Naoki! Mom! MOM!"

Kagome looked up and Inu Yasha turned at the exact moment Naoki hit the ground.

A surge of adrenaline hit Kagome, and she was up and running before she even registered her feet moving. Inu Yasha was faster, seemingly at the table one second, then beside Naoki the next.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sachiko sobbed.

Kagome's mind cleared enough for her to remember her cell phone. She drew it out of her purse.

"Call 555," Inu Yasha said.

"What?"

"Not 119. 555."

Kagome blinked, then she remembered. Naoki wasn't entirely human. Her hypothesis was confirmed when the dispatcher picked up her call with "Hello, you've reached Youkai Emergency Services".

"Hello, I'm at Wonderland Park. There's a boy in trouble, and I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he's unconscious."

Inu Yasha held out his hand, and Kagome put the phone in it.

"Yeah, hi. My son just passed out." A pause. "I'll check." Inu Yasha turned to Sachiko. "What happened?"

"All I did was share my ice cream with him!" Sachiko wailed.

Kagome went over to hug her daughter reassuringly, while Inu Yasha turned his nose toward the rapidly melting treat that had fallen on the ground.

"Damn. He's part inu youkai. He ate some chocolate. We're at Wonderland Park, by the concession stands." Another pause. "Thanks." He snapped the phone closed, then dropped it before he could accidentally crush it.

Naoki's skin was flushed, and his entire body struggled in the fight to breathe.

Inu Yasha snarled, trying to keep his temper in check. Sachiko was just a stupid kid. If only he'd explained to Naoki why he couldn't have chocolate rather than just pulling the "because I said so" card... He sprung into a guard position before he realized that it was Kagome who had approached them.

She picked up her phone slowly and carefully, being sure not to make any sudden movements. "Is there anything else we can do?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I'd feel better if he.. okay, never mind." Inu Yasha took Naoki in his arms, shifting him away from the puddle of regurgitated cookie dough. He put a hand to Naoki's forehead, finding it far too hot for his liking.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She went back to Sachiko and tried to comfort her as best she could.

It wasn't long before three very human-looking paramedics arrived, two of them carrying a stretcher.

Inu Yasha rose, still carrying Naoki. "I'll hold him," he said.

The lead paramedic shook his head. "I understand your concern, but we'll need to examine him to make sure we give him the proper treatment."

Inu Yasha looked as if he'd rather rip the paramedic's throat out.

"Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha nearly jumped a mile high as Kagome lightly touched his arm. He stared at her, astounded, as she gently brushed a lock of hair away from Naoki's face.

"You've done everything you can," Kagome said simply. "Let the professionals do their job. They'll take good care of him, won't they?" This last she said directly to the paramedic, her voice brooking no opposition.

"Of course, ma'am."

Inu Yasha reluctantly handed Naoki over, his heart hammering as they placed him in the stretcher and started carrying him away. He followed the paramedics, and he hadn't realized that he, himself, was being followed until they reached the gates of the park.

"Just what is your relationship to the patient?" one of the paramedics who had been carrying the stretcher asked Kagome as the lead paramedic took Naoki's vitals in the back of the ambulance.

Hoping that Kagome wouldn't kill him, Inu Yasha blurted out, "She's his mother."

Kagome's eyes went wide, and Sachiko pressed her lips together tightly.

The paramedic seemed to accept that answer. "You can't all go in the ambulance, I'm afraid," he said with a truly apologetic look on his face. "We only have room for one."

Inu Yasha looked to Kagome in silent panic.

"Go," Kagome said softly before turning to the paramedic. "Is it all right if my daughter and I follow you?"

"What? How?" Inu Yasha spluttered.

"By Taxi. I just need to know where we're going."

"We're going to Hanashima Clinic. It's by Matsubara High School," the paramedic said.

"See? All taken care of. Now go!"

Inu Yasha gave Kagome a grateful look as he leapt into the back of the ambulance. Within a minute, they were off.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm really, really sorry!"

"We know you are, Sachiko. You'd never hurt Naoki on purpose."

"Never! Never! I'll even give up chocolate if Naoki's okay."

Kagome sighed and knelt down, wrapping her daughter up in a tight hug. "You don't need to do that." Kagome took a deep breath to steady her own nerves. "But we do need to find a taxi."

Sachiko sniffled. "Okay, Mom."

* * *

><p>A taxi dropped them off at Matsubara High School less than half an hour later. Kagome looked around, searching for anything that seemed strange or out of place, or if there was a spot somewhere nearby that people were ignoring.<p>

"Can I help you?"

Kagome turned to see what appeared to be an older gentleman looking at her inquisitively. She was about to brush him off when Sachiko whispered, "He has a tail!"

The older gentleman cast a glance over his shoulder. "Actually, young lady, I have three, but only two pant legs," he said.

Kagome was shocked to realize that no one else on the street seemed to notice the bright red tail with a white tip that somehow suddenly appeared in her line of view.

Sachiko clapped. "You're a kitsune!"

"And you're a very bright young human. Of miko blood, unless I am mistaken?"

"My family lives in a shrine."

"Close enough. Now, is there anything I can help you two with?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm looking for the Hanashima Clinic."

The man shook his head. "You won't be able to get in, I'm afraid. They only allow family in there."

"Mom! Should we tell him?"

Kagome had wondered if that wasn't why Inu Yasha claimed she was Naoki's mother. The thought made her want to blush. Not that she would mind, if she was... "Sure, go ahead."

Sachiko stood on tiptoe to try and whisper in the kitsune's ear. He leaned down to humor her.

"I made my friend Naoki really sick, and when they took him away, Naoki's father said that Mom was his mother."

"Oh?" the kitsune said. "Wait, Naoki? You don't mean Takahashi Naoki, do you?"

"Yes, we do," Kagome said. "Do you know the Takahashis?"

"Humph. The two of them try to eat me out of house and home every time they come to my restaurant."

"Wait, you don't run the 'Happy Hunting Ground', do you?"

"Why, yes, I do. I'm Fukuzawa Kajimaru, but most people just call me Kaji-san."

"Can you help us, Kaji-san? Please?" Sachiko pleaded.

Kajimaru looked Kagome over with a shrewd eye. "Wait, my niece Miyoko told me Inu Yasha met a young lady, who looked like a human, for lunch earlier this week. That wasn't you, was it?"

Sachiko stared. "Mom?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes, it was."

"Ah-ha. Well, in that case, I should be able to help. He's claiming you're Naoki's mother, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"They should let you two in, now that you have a full-blooded youkai to vouch for you. Follow me."

"Thank you, Kaji-san!" Sachiko cried.

"Heh, no need to thank me, young lady. A secret this juicy is worth much more than the price of my help."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the slight delay in posting! Had a couple of bad health days that used up my back supply of edited chapters. Hopefully I'll have another super good day soon, so I can get ahead again. :)**  
><strong>

For lele, Guest, Peace, and all other "anonymous" reviewers - Even though I can't respond to you directly, I just wanted to thank you for your reviews. They make me smile, and I cherish every single one. Thank you!**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6 - Close Enough For Comfort

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Six**  
><em>Close Enough For Comfort<em>

Inu Yasha felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest as he gazed at the pale, unmoving form of his only son. They'd taken the hairpins out of his hair, but his ears still drooped from the strain on his body. Inu Yasha had followed suit, knowing that only those with youkai blood were allowed into the clinic. The stares and snide looks at the fact he was hanyou were nothing compared to proving beyond any reasonable doubt that Naoki was his.

He gently rubbed one of Naoki's ears, something he hadn't done directly since the pup started school. Both of them being of inu youkai descent, the emotions flowed both ways, and it was far too intense for Inu Yasha's own comfort. He couldn't justify the feelings of deep attachment that the gesture brought forward once Naoki was officially no longer a baby. Fathers were supposed to be cool, stand-offish, and Inu Yasha did his best, but for him, Naoki was the one good thing he'd ever done in his life. Losing him...

A knock came on the door, and the nurse on the other side didn't wait for a reply.

"Your wife is here, Takahashi-san."

Inu Yasha frowned. "My..?"

Kagome peered around the door, but Sachiko barged right in, racing to Naoki's bedside.

"Will Naoki be okay?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Naoki shifted in his sleep toward the sound of Sachiko's voice.

Knowing what had to be done, Inu Yasha rose and walked around the bed, going down on one knee so that he could look Sachiko in the eye.

"If I put you up on the bed, will you be a good girl and lie still? Naoki can hear you, and I think it'll help him recover if you're next to him."

"I'll be good! I promise!"

Feeling an odd pang in his heart, Inu Yasha lifted the girl onto the bed. She snuggled in on top of the blankets. Naoki's nose twitched and his head lolled toward Sachiko.

"He knows your scent. When he's ready to wake up, he'll follow it back to us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You look dead on your feet," Kagome said, pushing up a chair for him to sit in.

Inu Yasha shook his head, returning to the chair he'd originally been occupying. Kagome shrugged and took the new chair for herself.

"So, should I ask what that's about?" Kagome said, tilting her head to indicate the way Sachiko was curled up against Naoki's side.

"Inu youkai rely on their sense of smell. If Naoki is as serious as I think he is, it will bring him comfort and remind him of what's here waiting for him."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she realized that Sachiko's breathing was growing deeper and more even. "I think she wore herself out, crying as much as she did."

"Keh, not her fault, and Naoki didn't know any better. Hopefully they'll both remember this."

"I don't think they could ever forget," Kagome said. "I've never seen Sachiko so upset."

"Sorry for what I said, by the way."

"What particular thing?" Kagome asked, trying to recall anything he'd said that would require an apology.

Inu Yasha's face turned slightly red. "Saying you were Naoki's mother."

Kagome bit back a smile. "I understand why you said it, and thank you. Otherwise, Sachiko and I wouldn't be allowed in here." Kagome reached out, taking Naoki's tiny hand in hers. For the first time, she realized that Naoki had his father's claws as well.

Inu Yasha couldn't believe his eyes. She was sitting there, holding Naoki's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards as she appeared to notice something about Naoki's fingers.

"He has his father's 'fingernails'," she said.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied. "He's got the teeth, too."

"The teeth?"

Inu Yasha took a chance, and flashed his fangs at her. Instead of screaming, or running away, she looked intrigued. What he caught next nearly bowled him over his shock. His nose had to be going haywire. He would almost swear that a delicate tendril of arousal had woven itself into the air.

Then Kagome shook herself, and it was gone.

"_What the heck are you thinking, Higurashi Kagome?_" she berated herself. "_His son's unconscious, and you're daydreaming about what it would feel like for him to bite you with those fangs? Unbelievable!_" She forced her inappropriate thoughts away, refocusing on the boy in the bed. "What did the doctors say?"

"They were actually surprised that his reaction was so severe," Inu Yasha said. "Fortunately, the fact that he threw up saved him a stomach pumping, and might have saved his life."

Inu Yasha jumped and nearly pulled away when he felt the gentle touch of another hand on his. He looked into Kagome's eyes, her expression making her own worry plain.

"Thank goodness for that," Kagome said.

"Yeah."

They let the silence linger after that, neither of them saying a word about the fact that their hands stayed joined, making a tangible bridge across the bed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until well after midnight that Naoki stirred. He took a deep breath in, recognizing Sachiko's scent instantly. He forced his eyes open to see her tucked against his side. Then he realized someone else had a hold of his hand. Expecting it to be his Dad, he was shocked to see that it was Sachiko's mother. She was sprawled out, her head cushioned on the bed, one hand holding his, the other holding his Dad's. His Dad was sitting half off his chair, his chin cushioned in his free hand.<p>

Naoki let a little whimper escape his throat, knowing his Dad would hear him. He wasn't disappointed; Inu Yasha's golden eyes snapping open.

"Naoki," Inu Yasha said in a harsh whisper, withdrawing his hand from Kagome's hold. He stood up and, realizing that both females were still asleep, allowed himself to lean over and bury his nose in his son's hair. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Pups do stupid things. Just don't do that particular stupid thing again, okay?"

"What happened?" Naoki asked.

"Chocolate's poisonous to inu youkai. You're lucky we got you here as fast as we did."

"Don't blame Sachiko! Please, Dad!"

Inu Yasha sighed. "I don't. There was no way she could have known, and I should have told you."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. Next time I say 'because I said so', remind me of this, okay?"

Naoki smiled weakly. "Sure, Dad."

"Naoki?"

Naoki looked down. "Hey, Sachiko."

"Naoki!"

"Oof!"

Naoki suffered Sachiko's enthusiastic hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it tasted great," Naoki said, his smile turning into a grin.

Sachiko thumped his chest. "Idiot."

"It seems I'm missing the party," Kagome said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then she realized that she was still holding onto Naoki's hand. "Sorry, Naoki-kun." She tried to let go, but he held on, giving her hand a squeeze.

"It's okay, Higurashi-san. I'm happy you and Sachiko are here."

* * *

><p>They'd kept Naoki at the clinic an extra day, just to make sure that nothing would go wrong. It was Inu Yasha's executive decision to keep him out of school for the week, which he knew Naoki was enjoying to the utmost. It reminded them both of when Naoki was younger, watching his Dad work, helping out in any way he could. It was the third day of Naoki's recovery when he'd insisted he was absolutely starving for some ramen from the "Happy Hunting Ground".<p>

Inu Yasha, cursing himself for being such a softy, was now on a mission.

"Ah, Inu Yasha. How is Naoki doing?"

"What are you blathering on about, old man?" Inu Yasha asked as Kaji-san made a rare appearance from the back of the restaurant.

"I ran into your young lady trying to find Hanashima Clinic. I must say, I like the idea of her being Naoki's mother rather than that evil vixen who wouldn't care if he lived or died!"

Inu Yasha frowned. "Watch it."

Kaji-san fixed him with a stern glare. "I'm only speaking the truth, and you know it. I saw the look in your young lady's eyes at the thought she might not be able to get into the clinic. She loves that boy of yours, whether she realizes it or not. Her daughter does, too."

Inu Yasha felt the pressure in his chest grow a bit more intense. He couldn't allow himself to hope. To dream. The one time he had, his faith had been thoroughly smashed into the dirt.

"Anyway, he's healthy enough to be demanding ramen from this place."

"As if you aren't missing your usual lunch," Kaji-san teased.

"Keh!"

Just then, Miyoko came out from the back carrying two separate metal containers, normally used for making deliveries. "Three bowls for you, two for Naoki, and one for a snack," she said, setting the carriers down on a table before making a quick exit.

Inu Yasha sighed. It bugged him that they knew him and Naoki so well. "How much?"

"On the house this time, Inu Yasha. Consider it a get well present."

Inu Yasha picked up the carriers and nodded his thanks before leaving.

"So, any bets on how long it'll take him to pull his head out of his butt?" Miyoko quipped, poking her head out of the kitchen.

Kajimaru grinned. "If he takes too long, we'll step in. Sound good?"

Miyoko nodded enthusiastically, halfway hoping it would come to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Sadly, the potential plotline I left at the end of this chapter, I ended up not needing, but I think it still works to help show that in this world, it's not all youkai who hate hanyou. There are a handful who don't even frown on human/youkai relationships, even though they are in the minority.**  
><strong>

On a totally different topic, the next chapter is entitled "Date Night". Just as a teaser. ;)


	8. Chapter 7 - Date Night

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Seven**  
><em>Date Night<em>

"Oh my! Sachiko, what on earth..?"

Kagome rushed over to help her daughter, who was loaded down with an overflowing backpack and several books in her arms. Once everything had been unloaded in the main room, Sachiko stretched to work out the kinks in her back before grinning.

"I got all Naoki's assignments for this week. Can I call and see if his Dad wants to come pick them up, or if we should drop them off?"

"That was very thoughtful of you," Kagome praised, realizing that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "I'll call, though."

"Okay," Sachiko said, putting herself to the task of sorting her books and assignments from Naoki's.

Kagome thought it a bit suspicious that Sachiko hadn't put up more of a fight, but she wasn't going to press her luck. Kagome went over to the phone, refusing to admit that she didn't need to read the note with the Takahashis' number on it anymore.

"Takahashi," a very familiar voice barked into the phone.

"Inu Yasha? It's Kagome."

There was a heartbeat of silence on the other end, as if she had taken him by complete surprise. "Hey, how are you? Sachiko okay?"

"We're fine. How're you and Naoki doing?"

"We're okay. Naoki will be back in school Monday, no matter if I have to drag him."

Kagome chuckled. "Speaking of school, Sachiko came home with Naoki's assignments for the week. What should we do with them?"

She could almost hear the wheels turning on the other end of the phone, weighing the pros and cons of each option.

"You live in a shrine, right?"

"Higurashi Shrine," Kagome said. "You don't need to worry. I don't think we've had anyone with real power in the family for quite a while, though my Gramps sure tried."

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?"

Kagome looked up. "Inu.. er.. Takahashi-san," she said. "Why, Mama?"

"I'd be very interested in meeting him," Mama Higurashi said.

"Are you trying to scare him off?" Kagome asked, not entirely joking.

"It's.. okay, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "Does she know?"

Kagome shook her head, then realized he wouldn't be able to hear that. "No. I didn't think it was my place to tell."

"Go ahead. I have to feed Naoki or he'll eat everything in your house, then we'll head on over. If it's.. not a good idea for us to come in, we can just wait at the bottom of the stairs or something."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Yeah. Later."

Kagome hung up the phone, her heart hammering.

"What was all that about?" Mama asked.

"Mama," Kagome said before taking a deep breath, "there's really something you should know about Inu Yasha and Naoki."

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha fought to keep his nerves under control, both for his own sanity and so he wouldn't spook Naoki. He'd burned off some of them by racing Naoki across the rooftops of Tokyo, purposely picking routes with gaps small enough for Naoki to clear, but now, staring up at the imposing red torii gate that marked the entrance to the shrine, he was having second thoughts. There was no way Kagome could have any idea of what an intimate thing it was for an inu youkai to invite anyone into their den, especially one as long established as his. So he'd picked what he thought was the lesser of two evils, but now he wasn't so sure.<p>

Then his breath caught as Kagome's familiar figure was caught in silhouette as she stepped through the torii and down a few steps.

"Come on up, Naoki-kun! Inu Yasha! It's safe!"

Inu Yasha blushed at her shouting his name so casually for everyone to hear, but Naoki sprinted up the stairs.

"Thanks for having us, Higurashi-san!" Naoki beamed.

"It's our pleasure, Naoki-kun. Though are you sure you should be thanking me, since we'll be giving you your homework?" she said with a wink.

"It's worth it if I get to see Sachiko. Sachiko!" he called, peering around Kagome to wave at Sachiko, who had just come out of the main house.

"Naoki!"

Inu Yasha held his breath as Naoki raced through the gate.. and absolutely nothing happened. He approached Kagome slowly, still a bit wary.

When he reached her, Kagome said, "Mama knows, and she said that the shrine's protections defend against those with evil in their hearts. You're rude, not evil, so you pass."

Inu Yasha spluttered, trying to think of a snappy comeback.

"C'mon, Mom! Let's go in!"

Kagome gave Inu Yasha one last smile before heading into the house.

Inu Yasha swallowed. He'd never seen her in jeans before, and damn did she look good!

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha wondered when his alarm was going to blare and wake him up from this impossible dream. Here he was, sitting in the kitchen of a shrine's main house, his ears in plain view, and no one gave a damn. In fact, he'd had to dodge Kagome's mother's attempt at rubbing them with the excuse that he didn't like people touching them. He staunchly ignored the questioning look Kagome gave him, refusing to discuss the matter with her mother and the pups within earshot.<p>

He turned his head to look once again at the scene going on in the main room. The days had started to turn colder, and Sachiko and Naoki had been allowed to do their assignments while seated at the Higurashis' _kotatsu_. He tried to ignore the giggles that would sprout up occasionally as the children tormented each other under the heavy cover of the blanket keeping the heat in around all sides of the tabletop.

It was so cozily domestic, and far too close to his wildest dreams for his own comfort.

"Looks like they'll be at it a while," Kagome's mother said. "Why don't you two go out and do something fun? I can keep an eye on the children."

Kagome blushed bright red. "Mama!"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Naoki's been sick. He needs me here."

"Oh really?" Mama Higurashi challenged.

Inu Yasha knew that look, but refused to back down.

"Or is my daughter just so irresistible that you're afraid you'll lose control if I leave you two alone?"

"MAMA!"

Inu Yasha wanted to snarl as his face turned red. Kagome's mother was far, _far_ too observant. He jumped as he felt a hand on his, and berated himself for not noticing that Mama Higurashi had left her chair.

"I've raised two children to adulthood," Mama Higurashi said calmly. "If I can put up with Kagome and Souta for over twenty years combined, I think I can handle two seven-year-olds for an afternoon."

Inu Yasha searched Mama Higurashi's expression for any sign of deception, and found none. She was genuinely interested in watching over the children.

Mama Higurashi leaned over to whisper in Inu Yasha's ear. "It's been a very long time since I've seen my daughter so happy. Won't you take a little time to brighten her day a bit more?"

He wouldn't call it fear, exactly, but something clenched deep in his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Mama, stop badgering him," Kagome said. "He only puts up with me for Naoki and Sachiko's sake."

Her words and tone were neutral, but his nose caught what his other senses could much more easily ignore. The air was laced with sadness.

It was safest to let her keep assuming that her perception of the situation was the truth. He'd never have to face the tougher questions. He wouldn't be tied down.

Yet Kajimaru's words came back to plague him. Kagome and Sachiko loved Naoki. Was it possible? Was there even the slightest chance?

"Fine," Inu Yasha said. "Unless Kagome would rather stay here?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Really? You'd go out with me? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure, why not. Your mother has a point. I just need to use your bathroom a sec to pin my ears down, and we can go."

"Of course, of course," Mama Higurashi said, her smile lighting up the room. "It's just down the hall, second door on the right."

Inu Yasha nodded his thanks before heading to the bathroom.

"Don't pinch me, Mama, because I don't want to wake up."

Mama Higurashi chuckled. "Think you can stand to be parted from Sachiko for a while?"

Kagome smiled. "She goes to school every day. If you'd asked me back when she was three, the answer would've been much different."

"That's my girl," Mama Higurashi said.

* * *

><p>Things started out almost painfully awkward, Inu Yasha and Kagome wandering aimlessly down the street. Kagome had thrown a windbreaker over her sweater, and Inu Yasha's denim jacket kept the worst of the chill off. Still, fall was definitely in the air, though few leaves had fallen yet.<p>

"Well, why don't we start at the beginning again?" Kagome said, trying her best to break the ice. "I haven't been to a movie since the four of us went."

"Same here," Inu Yasha said, fighting to keep his voice level, even as his stomach knotted. "Let's go, then."

It was surreal, buying only two tickets, and neither of them going to Naoki. Inu Yasha offered to buy Kagome something at the concession stand, but she declined, leaving Inu Yasha to order the biggest bucket of popcorn they had. On their way in, he told her if she got hungry, she could have some of his.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Thank you," she said in wonder.

Inu Yasha looked at her sharply. Did she somehow know exactly what his gesture would mean to one of inu youkai descent?

He put the question out of his mind as they settled in to watch the newest Thames Pond movie. Inu Yasha had actually been surprised at Kagome's choice, figuring he'd have to sit through a chick flick of some sort. Instead, explosions, intrigue, and thrilling action carried the day. Partway through, Inu Yasha found his arm had crept across the back of Kagome's seat. Her eyes were glued to the movie, enthralled, though occasionally her hand did sneak over into his popcorn bucket. Inu Yasha wondered how long Kagome would let him get away with his current position.

He nearly leapt out of his chair when Thames went to seduce Pond Girl #369 for information with wine and dinner by candlelight, and Kagome actually leaned into him. He froze, fighting the instinct to run. Then she didn't just lean, she _nestled_, and Inu Yasha could feel the sting as several of the ropes he'd used to cordon off his heart snapped and fell away. Slowly, carefully, he brought his arm more properly around her shoulders.

Kagome's nestle became a snuggle, and Inu Yasha wondered if somehow he'd had a heart attack in the theater, died, and went to heaven. She stayed like that, even through the following action scenes and the thrilling chase by car, helicopter, ocean liner, and Pond escaping in the nick of time via hang glider.

The lights came up, and Inu Yasha found himself caught in the depths of Kagome's shining brown eyes.

"That was awesome, wasn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I should make you pick all the time!"

"Don't, or I'll subject you to my love of romantic comedies."

"Ew. No way."

Kagome giggled. And if they just so happened to linger in order to let the rest of the crowd leave the theater, well, that was the smart thing to do, right?

* * *

><p>It wasn't elegant or expensive, but Kagome found herself feeling warmed right down to her toes. Inu Yasha had brought her to a little noodle cart for dinner. They sat together, side-by-side, slurping their noodles of choice in companionable silence. It was simple, hearty food, and definitely suited what she knew about Inu Yasha.<p>

It was actually kind of romantic, since the sun was slowly disappearing below the horizon as they ate.

"So, you think they've wrecked the shrine yet?" Inu Yasha said, his second bowl of ramen well on the way to being demolished.

Kagome chuckled. "Nah, if Souta and I didn't when we were little, I doubt they'll be able to put so much as a dent in it," she teased.

Inu Yasha sighed, but finished his bowl before speaking again. "We really need to talk about this."

"What?"

"This." Inu Yasha gestured between the two of them. "We have to sit down with Naoki and Sachiko if this is going to continue."

"Why?"

Inu Yasha forked over the cash for another bowl of ramen, trying to marshal his thoughts. "If we get involved, it could complicate things for them. I mean, they're not blood related, but people would still frown on them dating if we were."

What Inu Yasha was saying sunk in, and Kagome worked on digesting it as Inu Yasha downed his newest bowl of noodles.

"I've been wondering about that," Kagome said.

"What'd'ya mean?" Inu Yasha asked around a mouthful of ramen.

"Naoki and Sachiko act more like Souta and I did when we were closer to their ages. I'm not getting a romantic vibe from them at all, regardless of the fact that they want to go on dates. I don't know how things go in youkai society, but from a human perspective, I'd almost say these dates are just an excuse to hang out together outside of school."

"Of course they are. They're too young for anything else," Inu Yasha said.

"I know that!" Kagome exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm just saying!" Then she crumpled, her hands going back on the narrow counter. "But you're right. We really should ask them, anyway."

Kagome jumped when she felt a warm, callused hand close over hers. She stared at Inu Yasha, who kept his own gaze on the countertop.

"I like you, Kagome. I really do. But I have to put Naoki first."

Kagome smiled, making him jump when she placed her hand over his, sandwiching his bigger hand between her smaller ones. "I understand, more than most people," she said. "There are other things I want to say, but they can wait until after we talk to our kids."

Inu Yasha nodded and rose, slipping his hand out from between hers. Kagome followed, trying not to let the heaviness in her chest weigh her down, until suddenly she found her hand being yanked from her side into.. his jacket pocket?!

"Your hands are cold," was his only explanation.

Kagome made a sound of acceptance, trying to ignore how good the warmth of his residual body heat felt against her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm beginning to realize that the chapters I write in a medicine-induced semi-haze seem to be some of the best. I barely even remember writing this, but reading it makes me happy.

Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I'm seriously considering putting my head down and getting the next four chapters edited and posted so the first lemon/lime will be published with perfect timing. But I'm not sure if that would be overkill and annoying, or something you'd all enjoy. Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 8 - Revelations

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Eight**  
><em>Revelations<em>

Kagome slipped her hand out of Inu Yasha's pocket when they reached the bottom of the shrine steps. They walked up, side by side, Kagome biting back the urge to tell Inu Yasha to get in front of her, instead of walking straight up the middle of the stairs. Then again, perhaps he was her own personal kami, sent to make her deepest wishes come true.

Kagome stuffed those thoughts away to keep for a rainy day, as it seemed this particular afternoon was going to be a fluke. Just one, perfect moment for her to cherish for the rest of her life.

As they approached the back door of the main house, Mama Higurashi opened the door, her finger to her lips. When they came within hearing range, she whispered, "They're asleep."

Inu Yasha and Kagome nodded, entering and taking off their shoes as quietly as possible.

"I'll check on 'em," Inu Yasha said, before heading into the main room, locating the pair by scent.

He stopped, staring at the tableau before him, his mind racing as the pieces fell into place.

"How'd everything go, Mama?" Kagome asked, taking off her windbreaker and hanging it in the closet.

"Surprisingly well. A few squabbles here and there, but they are both done with all of their homework. Sachiko helped Naoki with his catch-up work, then we had dinner, capped off with a Kamen Team marathon." Mama gestured to the TV, where masked superheroes continued to defeat the forces of badly-costumed evil as their fans slumbered on. "The question of the night, though, is if you two had fun?"

Kagome's answer was interrupted by a swift, solid figure flying by her and her mother so fast, she could feel the residual breeze. The door opened, and was left that way.

"What..?"

"I have no idea," Mama Higurashi said, tiptoeing over to the couch before coming back. "They look the same as when you two arrived."

Kagome took her own turn, quietly making her way into the main room. The sight before her made her heart melt. They were both fast asleep, Sachiko on her back like usual, with Naoki on his stomach, one arm and one leg flung over her. Kagome bit back a giggle as the term "puppy pile" came into her head, thankful Inu Yasha wasn't there to see her expression and ask.

Speaking of...

Kagome went back to the closet and pulled out a slightly warmer coat.

"When you find him, will you tell him that he and Naoki are free to stay the night?" Mama Higurashi said. "We have extra blankets, pillows, and I'll set up the spare futon in the living room so he can keep an eye on Naoki."

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Mama," she said, before slipping out the door in search of Inu Yasha.

It took some doing, but eventually she found him by the string of curses that were falling from his lips. He'd somehow traversed the small wooded area that ran around the back of the shrine. Kagome kept back as she noted how savagely he was attacking what appeared to be a massive rock that was just sitting there in the middle of nowhere.

Kagome cast around for somewhere to make herself comfortable, and she found a low, flat rock to sit on that was close enough for her to hear if he wanted to talk, but far enough away that he wouldn't hit her, either with stone chips or his claws.

Kagome knew she should be scared of the ferocity he was showing, but she couldn't bring herself to be. He hadn't gone out and attacked anything that was actually living and breathing. He was working out whatever demons were plaguing him on inanimate rock. She idly wondered if that was how he started carving in the first place.

He let out an inhuman scream as the last bit of rock splintered, falling to pieces at his feet. Every muscle in his body was tense, and Kagome could see the blood on his hands. She wanted so badly to go to him, see to his wounds, but it was obvious that there was still something left to be purged before he would accept comfort.

Kagome didn't know how long he stayed there, staring at the ground, his short, ragged breaths becoming slightly deeper as he fought to regain his composure. Finally, he began to speak, his voice rough and rasping.

"You should go back inside. It's too cold for you to be out here," he said.

Kagome shrugged. "Mama wanted me to tell you that you and Naoki are free to stay the night, if you want. We have blankets, pillows, and more clothes than we could ever wear, if you don't mind old-fashioned stuff. Mama's setting up our spare futon in the living room, so you can be near Naoki if you decide to stay."

Inu Yasha entire body began to shake, and Kagome fought against the impulse to go up to him. She let him quiver, working out his emotions before speaking again.

"Naoki lied to me."

Now that was surprising. "What about?" Kagome asked.

"This has all been a set up," Inu Yasha said. "Naoki never had any intentions of the romantic sort on Sachiko." He closed his eyes, as if fighting to get the next words out. "You were right."

"What makes you think that?"

Inu Yasha finally sat back, still unable to face her directly. "Sleeping inu can't lie," he said. "The way we sleep next to someone is all instinctual. If Naoki truly wanted to 'date' Sachiko, he'd be on his side with her in his arms, ready to defend her if the need arose. Instead, he's on his belly, like he always sleeps, with an arm and a leg just thrown over Sachiko. That's how siblings or pack members sleep."

"Honesty is really important to you, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement," Inu Yasha said. "What gets me the most is that he was able to hide it from me. Usually we can smell if someone's lying, but there wasn't a single whiff of deceit about him."

"Maybe there was enough truth in whatever he said for it to be able to pass."

"If that's true, he gets that from his mother, not me." Inu Yasha turned his head to look at Kagome. "Why aren't you more upset? This means Sachiko was lying, too."

Kagome thought for a moment. "This may sound horrible, and really selfish, but I can't regret the results of their fibbing. I mean, I didn't think I would ever find someone who would be interested in me as a person. It's nice to know that even with a daughter and being 'stale Christmas cake', there might someday be a chance for me to find love again. I believe that hope is important, and even if that hope was born of a lie.. it's still something I didn't have before. If that makes any sense."

Inu Yasha snorted. "You're just cake batter, compared to me."

"You don't look that old," Kagome said.

He gave her a level look. "I'm hanyou. Once puberty hit, I started aging at the rate of one year for every two that actually passed. I'm coming up on my sixtieth birthday. Not that I ever really want to remember."

Kagome blinked. "Wow. Good thing I find older men attractive!"

Inu Yasha stared at her incredulously. "Did you just hit on me?"

"Couldn't resist," Kagome said with a smile before standing. "I'll see you inside. Even if you don't stay, Naoki's still in there."

Kagome was nearly out of earshot before Inu Yasha said, "If I wake him up now, he'll never get back to sleep. Tell your mother we're staying."

"Can do!" Kagome replied, trying not to make her joy at his response obvious.

Inu Yasha smelled it anyway.

* * *

><p>It went against every instinct that Inu Yasha had. He gripped the sink tightly, staring at his newly freed ears. What had he been thinking?<p>

Oh. Right. A very cranky seven-year-old up all night playing video games was what awaited him if he woke Naoki out of such a sound sleep. He was trying to take his son's cue that this place was safe, but the last time he'd shared sleeping quarters with anyone else besides Naoki had been over seven years ago.

It also unnerved him how comfortable the spare shrine clothing was. There was no way either Kagome or her mother could have known that he tended to work in hakama, the loose fit of them giving him plenty of needed room to move. The plain cotton yukata he'd been given tucked neatly into the hakama, though he hadn't wound it quite as tightly as he could, leaving a narrow "v" of his chest and neck visible.

He usually just slept in his underwear, or a pair of sweatpants. He actually preferred to sleep naked, but mishaps early in Naoki's life had taught him what a bad idea that was.

Physically, he was comfortable. Mentally, he was anything but.

Taking one last, deep breath, he forced himself to leave the bathroom.

He did not expect Kagome to be there at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. His eyebrows rose as he took in her attire: a pair of flannel pajamas with cat faces printed on them with matching cat face slippers.

"Should I be offended?" he asked, surprised to find that he could joke at a time like this.

Kagome stifled her laughter. "It's in honor of my cat, Buyo. She died the same year Gramps did, but we grew up together."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kagome said. "Anyway, Mama wanted me to show you where we've laid out the futon."

The TV had been turned off, but the lights were only dimmed, allowing Inu Yasha to easily see everything in the main room. He found the wind knocked out of him when he realized they had set up the futon right next to the couch, so all he would have to do was sleep facing it to see Naoki.

"I.. thanks."

"You're welcome," Kagome said. "By the way, you planning to sleep with those, or is there someplace we should put them?"

Rather than answering her, Inu Yasha went over to the couch and put the pile of his clothes at the foot of it, on the last cushion.

"Well, then, good night!"

He should let her go. He should really let her go.

He whirled and took the few steps necessary to cover the distance between couch and stairwell. "Kagome!" he whispered harshly.

Kagome turned and came back down the few stairs she'd climbed. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight," he said. "Not just this afternoon, but for coming out after me. No one has ever done that."

"I admit it was a little scary," Kagome said, "but I figured if that's how you blow off steam, hey, it's not like the rock could protest."

Moonlight was streaming into the kitchen, bathing everything in its pale light and turning the entire scene into something out of a dream. Inu Yasha found himself reaching out, cupping Kagome's cheek. She leaned into his touch, sighing happily and savoring the moment.

She asked for so little, yet gave so much. The polar opposite of the woman he had once convinced himself would someday love him. Now Kagome stood before him. She'd seen how dangerous he could be, and did not flinch from his touch. She'd seen him be a total wuss at Naoki's bedside, and still respected him. Most of all, she treated Naoki no differently from Sachiko. Could such a warm, open, and generous heart really exist? More than that, could she truly want him?

The question swirled around in his mind as his thumb traced her lower lip.

He wanted to know if those lips tasted as soft and warm as they felt.

She opened her eyes, so dark and filled with hope that a few more chains snapped and fell. Before he could think the better of it, Inu Yasha leaned forward, lowering his head to press his lips against hers.

If this was a dream, Kagome prayed that she would never wake up. It had been all she could do not to throw herself at him the moment he came out of the bathroom. Looking that good in traditional clothing simply had to be illegal. She was thankful for her decidedly unsexy nightwear to help keep her libido in check.

She'd thought the night would end much as their date did, the distance between them growing. The last thing she expected was for him to call her name. She knew she should just continue up the stairs, but if he was the flame, she was the very willing moth. Her knees had gone weak the moment he touched her, just a simple caress. She wished she could read the thoughts that were running through his mind as he stared at her, at least until he'd started to brush her lips with his thumb.

Would he? Oh, please.. _please_!

His lips were warm, dry, and slightly rough, much like the man himself. His kiss was light, sweet, almost tentative. Kagome added a tiny bit of pressure, just enough to let him know that his advance was definitely welcome.

Inu Yasha pulled back, staring at Kagome as if he'd never really seen her before.

He had to go. Wrap himself up firmly in blankets with the children in his sights, or he would do something drastic, desperate...

"Good night, Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered, beating a very hasty retreat to his borrowed futon.

Kagome's hand hovered over her lips reverently, wanting to keep the memory of that first kiss seared into her heart and mind for all time. "Good night, Inu Yasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, it took them a while, but they're finally getting the right idea. ;)

And the audience has spoken! I'll be updating all the way up to Chapter 11 in one day, so hopefully it'll be a nice chunk of writing for you all to enjoy this Valentine's Day. You all rock! Seriously. :D


	10. Chapter 9 - A Normal Sunday

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Nine**  
><em>Just a Normal Sunday<em>

Inu Yasha slowly came back to consciousness the following morning to the weight of two distinctive shapes, one curled up at his side, the other splayed flat over his back.

He knew the one on his back had to be Naoki. The pup tended to just crash anywhere that was available.. preferably on his father. Many was the time that Inu Yasha would wake up in the middle of the night with the pup draped over him in some form or fashion. Naoki had an actual futon, and even a room of his own, but inevitably, if Naoki got up to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water, he'd pick the warm, solid mass just minding its own business over going back to his own rapidly cooling bed.

Not that Inu Yasha blamed him.

He carefully inhaled to try and identify the other futon invader. His brows lowered. He had to be imagining things. He slowly opened one eye to see the top of a very dark brown head. Sachiko had curled up against his rib cage.

He closed his eye and sighed, trying to figure out a way out of this embarrassing predicament.

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome and her Mama were already up and dressed, ready for the day. Kagome tried to hold back her laughter, fighting not to wake any of them up and ruin the scene.

"Now it really is a puppy pile," Mama said as she tended to the rice cooker.

Kagome clapped both hands over her mouth, nearly dropping her chopsticks. "Mama!" she finally squeaked, trying to make sure she didn't burn the fish or the soup.

By the time breakfast was ready, the delicious smells had worked their magic. Naoki was the first to wake up, rubbing his eyes as he perched on top of his father. He sniffed loudly, and all traces of sleepiness vanished. "Food!" he cried, sliding off and making a beeline for the kitchen.

Inu Yasha inwardly cringed, realizing that the two women had to have been there the whole time. Very gently, he poked Sachiko. She gave a sleepy murmur and snuggled closer. He'd never met a pup who didn't wake up for food.

"If you want to leave her there, that's fine," Kagome called, lowering her voice once she knew she had his attention. "She's a late sleeper when I let her, and since it's Sunday..." Her voice trailed off as she went back to the kitchen to help dish out the very traditional Japanese breakfast that she and Mama had prepared.

Inu Yasha shifted, so he wouldn't squash Sachiko in his efforts to rise, but her whimper of distress tugged at his heart. Sighing, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped Sachiko up in it before rising to his feet with her in his arms. He deposited her on the couch, and she gave a happy mumble, snuggling in. If he didn't know better, Inu Yasha would swear she must have some inu youkai blood in her somewhere.

Kagome seemed to not be paying any attention to him, but when a mountain of food appeared before him the moment he sat down, he realized she had been trying to spare him at least a modicum of dignity. He felt a little embarrassed, noting exactly how much food was before him and Naoki, in contrast to how much Kagome and her mother had.

Naoki, on the other hand, had no such compunction, stuffing his face with rice and fish, slurping down his soup with utter abandon before asking for seconds and thirds.

"Sorry about the bottomless pit over there," Inu Yasha muttered.

"He's a growing boy, Inu Yasha-kun," was Kagome's mother's reply.

It took Inu Yasha a moment to realize that Kagome's mother had started to call him by his first name, too. Then again, how could one stand on formality when they've seen you covered in pups?

"What you really have to watch out for is when he hits the teen years. Kagome's brother Souta was bad enough. I can't imagine what being part youkai will bring."

"I might actually have to buy a bunch of storage freezers and go on hunting trips again," Inu Yasha said.

"You hunt?" Kagome asked, intrigued.

Inu Yasha nodded, trying to eat like a halfway civilized being. "It's the only way I could get food when I was younger."

"I know you and Naoki-kun probably need to get going," Mama Higurashi said, "but if you'd like to stay, this is our busiest day of the week here at the shrine. You're already mostly dressed for the part."

"But I'm not," Naoki said, obviously disappointed.

Mama Higurashi smiled. "That's easily fixed. We have children's sizes, too."

Naoki's eyes lit up. "Can we stay, Dad? Please?"

"We've intruded on your hospitality far enough," Inu Yasha said quietly.

"Daaaaaaad! It's our date day!" Naoki said.

Inu Yasha fixed Naoki with a glare that made the boy gulp. "About that. We have to talk, just you and me."

Naoki's ears lowered, almost flattening against his skull.

Kagome brought her soup bowl up to her lips, hoping it would help her swallow her plea for Inu Yasha to go easy on Naoki. It wasn't her place, no matter how natural the reaction seemed to her.

"You're leaving?"

That one, sleepy little voice caught everybody's attention. Sachiko was propping herself up, with one arm on the back of the couch, the other hand rubbing her eyes.

"You had all yesterday with Naoki," Kagome said, rising to take care of her dishes. "If he and his father have to go, then they have to go."

"Nooooo," Sachiko protested, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Inu Yasha looked from Naoki to Sachiko. Naoki looked as if he'd lost his best friend, and Inu Yasha absolutely hated the smell of tears. He knew he should stick to his guns and teach both pups that life was full of disappointments.

Damn him for being such a soft touch.

"Okay, fine, but as soon as the shrine closes to the public, we're leaving!"

"YAY!" both children chorused.

Naoki bounced off his chair to do a little victory dance.

What happened next was a moment that Inu Yasha would never forget.

Sachiko bounded off the couch, and he thought she was making a beeline toward Naoki. At the last second, he realized that he was her target as she launched herself off the ground, having pure, unadulterated faith that she would be caught.

He should let her fall flat on her face.

Instead, his hands came up as if with a mind of their own, catching her and bringing her securely into his lap where she scrambled up and clung to him like a starfish.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Takahashi-san!"

Inu Yasha groaned inwardly. These women were going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"Did you see his face when you launched yourself at him?"<p>

"No I didn't," Sachiko said. "He deserved a hug for saying you could stay today."

"It was priceless!" Naoki crowed. "You'd think someone hurled a snake youkai at him or something."

"It just means you don't hug him enough," Sachiko huffed.

"Guys don't hug," Naoki said, with all the wisdom of his seven-plus years.

"Oh yeah? I should stop hugging you then."

"I meant guys don't hug other guys!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah, says me."

"Humph!" Sachiko stuck her nose in the air and stalked away toward the stand where her mother was helping sell charms.

Naoki hung back, the crowds making him a little nervous. His ears were securely pinned, and he was thrilled to be wearing the same stuff his Dad wore while working. He shuffled side-to-side, enjoying the ease of movement that the light blue hakama he wore gave him. The kimono and haori felt a little weird, but they were loose-fitting, so it wasn't too bad.

Then the scent of his father reached his nose, and Naoki looked up before quickly snapping his head back down. "I'm really sorry, Dad."

Inu Yasha was still shaking off the dregs of emotion left over from his talk with Naoki. To make sure the pup didn't think he was being disowned, Inu Yasha had been the one to dress him in the proper shrine attire. He'd somehow managed to keep his voice level, and it had shocked him to see how much more effective showing disappointment was, rather than his usual tendency to yell. Perhaps it was the difference that drove home how massive a transgression it had been.

"Just don't do it again," Inu Yasha said.

"I won't," Naoki said, "and if this is the last time I can see Sachiko outside of school, I understand."

Inu Yasha took a deep, calming breath. It would be so easy to sever the ties, cut Kagome and Sachiko back out of his life with one simple sentence. Yet the thought of doing so brought a pang of agony streaking through him. They'd only been in each others' lives for a few months, but the thought of never seeing either of them again...

"Your plan worked, brat," Inu Yasha said.

"Huh?"

It nearly killed him to admit it, but, "Punishing you like that would be punishing myself too. Sachiko's a good kid, and Kagome, well..."

Naoki's face lit up. "You like her?"

"I think so. What about you?"

"I really like her! I like both of them! I," Naoki paused, gathering up his courage, "I wanna protect Sachiko and Higurashi-san."

Knowing exactly what that meant for an inu youkai, Inu Yasha could no longer discount his son's feelings, especially when, "I feel the same way, pup."

"Er, I kinda told Sachiko that guys don't hug."

Inu Yasha snorted and put Naoki in a headlock. "You were saying?"

* * *

><p>"Enjoying yourself, Inu Yasha-kun?"<p>

Inu Yasha turned to see Kagome's mother come right up next to him. He still couldn't get over how apparently the whole family didn't care at all that he wasn't entirely human. That they could approach him so easily, as if he were just a normal guy.

"Yeah, actually," he admitted. It was the truth. He stayed back and out of the way for the most part, content to watch the throngs of people from a distance. He had no idea so many people still visited shrines. It also gave him a good excuse to watch Kagome. It truly seemed that her carefree nature was innate as she smiled and chatted with each of her customers, doling out advice when they sought out the wisdom of a miko.

She might be a miko by birth, but she was nothing like Kikyou. At all.

The only thing that bothered him was seeing Naoki in action when he wasn't around. The kid had no sense of self-preservation, sticking his nose into everything and generally being a nuisance. To him, there was no question whether he would be accepted or not. As long as his ears were hidden, he was just a normal kid.

He envied Naoki for that, and couldn't decide whether he'd done right or some terrible wrong for not teaching Naoki to be more wary of strangers.

"Those don't feel like joyful thoughts," Mama Higurashi said, breaking his train of thought.

"I'm worried for Naoki. What if his pins fall out?"

"They haven't at school, have they?"

"Not as far as I know," Inu Yasha said.

"Then he'll be fine," Mama Higurashi reassured him, somehow managing to do so without sounding patronizing.

"Is this normal?"

"To worry about your children so much your hair turns grey? Yes, yes it is. Though you have the unfair advantage that no one will be able to tell the difference."

"Now I know where Kagome gets her sense of humor," Inu Yasha said.

"Ah, yes, it's a family curse," Mama Higurashi said with a dramatic sigh. "Just, if you do care about my little girl at all, let her down easy. She doesn't look like it, but she's very sensitive. I don't know who cried more during Sachiko's first couple of years of life, her or Sachiko."

"I'm not intending to let her down at all."

Mama Higurashi blinked before a blinding smile crossed her face. "That's very good to hear, Inu Yasha-kun."

"Keh."

* * *

><p>The Higurashi shrine was living up to its name, the setting sun bathing everything with pale pink light. Inu Yasha put his mind to sniffing out his son, who had ducked out of sight nearly fifteen minutes earlier. He was just starting to panic when he caught Naoki's scent and discovered the reason why he hadn't been able to find it earlier.<p>

Near the shrine entrance, someone had found enough leaves to make a large pile. Smoke wafted up from the heap, piquing Inu Yasha's curiosity.

"Dad! Dad! Come look at this! It's so cool!"

Inu Yasha let Naoki drag him over to the pile, blaming the redness of his cheeks on the cool weather as he took in the sight of Kagome in her miko garb, her face flushed as she poked a stick into the smoking leaves. When she drew it out, something wrapped in newspaper was stuck on the end of the stick.

"Are sweet potatoes okay to eat?" Naoki asked.

Inu Yasha rubbed the back of Naoki's head. "Yeah, they're fine."

"Awesome!" Naoki ran over to Kagome. "Dad says I can have one!"

"Okay, Naoki-kun, next one's yours then," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha couldn't deny the flood of warmth that filled him, and it wasn't entirely from the smoking leaves.

"Careful, it's hot," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha watched Naoki carefully peel the newspaper and what looked like aluminum foil back to reveal the treat within. Naoki delicately scraped off the skin before taking a healthy bite of potato. Inu Yasha bit back a laugh as Naoki took in huge lungfuls of air to try and cool the sweet mouthful of starch.

"One for you?" Kagome asked, extending a stick toward him.

"It's really good, Dad!" Naoki said, or at least Inu Yasha thought he did around his newest mouthful.

"Sure," Inu Yasha replied, trying to seem nonchalant. He copied what he'd seen Naoki do, but rather than biting off a piece, he broke one off to let it cool before putting it in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. The sweetness was tempered by the slight aroma of smoke. He'd heard about this particular way of cooking sweet potatoes, but he'd never experienced it personally.

He felt the weight of Kagome's eyes on him and realized she was waiting to hear his verdict.

"It's pretty good," he said.

Kagome smiled and went back to her work.

The last trace of sunlight was almost gone.

"Time for us to go, pup."

"Can I go say good-bye to Sachiko? She's at the charm booth, helping Grandma Higurashi."

"Grandma?"

"She said I could call her that, so she'll know if I'm talking about her or Higurashi-san."

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at the older woman he could see in the distance, and he could see her cheery wave in response. "Yeah, go ahead, but come right back."

As the pup crossed the courtyard, Inu Yasha made his way up to Kagome. "Same time next week?"

Kagome's smile seemed to brighten up the entire shrine. "Sounds great! See you then."

Inu Yasha stood beside her, drinking in her presence until Naoki came back. Then he sauntered toward the exit, realizing that Naoki had acquired a large backpack during his adventure. "Your schoolwork?"

"Yup, and my regular clothes. Grandma Higurashi said I could keep these. Cool, huh?"

Inu Yasha stopped, belatedly realizing he was still wearing the clothing he'd borrowed.

"Yours are in here, too."

Inu Yasha bit back a groan, knowing full well that he would be trying to find even the tiniest whiff of Kagome's presence on his clothing once they got back to their apartment.

"I wish it were Sunday again tomorrow," Naoki said.

Inu Yasha couldn't help but give one of his rare smiles. "You and me both, pup." There was a heartbeat of silence. "Now, seeing as how you're carrying the backpack..."

"Whoa! Hey! DAD! Put me down!"

Inu Yasha chuckled, a hint of evil coloring his tone. "I'm still bigger than you, and we're taking the fast way home, so you better hang on if you don't want to get dropped."

"Okay, okay, fine."

As soon as Inu Yasha felt Naoki's secure grip on his shoulders and around his waist, they were off, using the rooftops of Tokyo as their own exclusive highway back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hooray for filler! Although I didn't know it at the time, this chapter provides the anchor for a series of them later in the fic, which I found pretty cool. That's part of the fun with just letting the story tell itself during the rough draft. Even I don't know exactly where it's going half the time.


	11. Chapter 10 - Christmas Wishes

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Ten**  
><em>Christmas Wishes<em>

"C'mon, Dad! We're almost there!"

Inu Yasha watched as Naoki hopped back and forth, running ahead then running back, carrying his newest backpack with pride. Inu Yasha had saved the rest of the presents for once they were at Higurashi Shrine, but Naoki had been on his absolute best behavior all morning, and Inu Yasha felt that deserved a reward. Knit hats hid both their ears, and while Naoki wore a scarf and winter coat, Inu Yasha was fine in just a leather jacket. As they came ever closer to the shrine, he wondered if he really should have let Naoki pick out his outfit for the day. He hoped it wasn't overkill.

"I know what you're up to, pup," he'd said as he surveyed the outfit laid out on his futon.

"You bought those pants for today, right? And we both love red!"

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

Naoki rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm seven. I know I'm spending the night with Grandma Higurashi and Sachiko, and you and Higurashi-san are going out for Christmas Eve. I'm not stupid."

Even now, less than a block from the shrine, he found himself trying to tug down the hem of his deep red, button down shirt and black leather vest. He'd hoped it would hide things, NOT frame them. Not to mention the fact he hated crowds, but he didn't dare run over rooftops in leather pants, so they had to walk and take the train. Even if he had bought the pants almost loose enough to fall off his hips. He was much more comfortable in baggy jeans, or sweats, or hakama...

"Hurry UP, Dad!"

"Keep yellin' at me like that, and I'm burning this sack of presents. Don't think I won't!"

Inu Yasha felt a little guilty as he saw Naoki's panicked expression, but the kid had to learn.

They made their way up the stairs, and Inu Yasha couldn't deny the way his spirits lightened at seeing Kagome's mother waving at them from the doorway of the main house. As soon as they reached the door, they were both ushered inside.

"Oh, my, Naoki-kun, you must have been a really good boy this year with a haul like that," Mama Higurashi said.

"Nah, his Dad just spoils him," Inu Yasha scoffed. He set down the bag of presents, looking around for the promised Christmas tree, and his eyes fell on an absolute vision.

Kagome was dressed in one of what seemed like an endless supply of mock turtleneck sweaters that she owned, this one cream colored with red trim. She swore matching knee socks and black mary janes with the slightest bit of heel. Her outfit was finished off by a plaid skirt that fell a few centimeters above her knees.

He tore his attention away from Kagome to find Sachiko staring up at him, wearing an outfit identical to her mother's, except that her skirt fell just below her knees, and she wore a big red bow in her hair. "You look really good tonight, Takahashi-san."

"Thanks, kid. You don't look too bad yourself," he replied, though now he was regretting letting Naoki wear just a simple pair of red sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. He had no idea that the girls were going to dress up so much!

"Whoa! Are all these yours, Sachiko?" Naoki's voice came from the other side of the room.

Inu Yasha picked up his sack of presents and made his way over toward the sound of his son's voice. There, in the corner, stood a highly decorated Christmas tree with a pile of presents already beneath it. He dumped the bag out and mixed up the presents.

"Hey!" both children protested.

Inu Yasha grinned at them. "You want 'em, you'll have to work for 'em."

"Can we start, Mama? Please?" Sachiko begged.

"All right, I suppose," Kagome said, grateful at how level she'd managed to keep her voice.

Inu Yasha went to stand beside her, and picked up a scent he was becoming very used to. He rolled his eyes. "You were staring at my ass, weren't you?" he murmured, quietly enough so only Kagome could hear.

"Well if you're going to wrap it in leather and stick it out like that, of course I'm going to ogle."

Inu Yasha still couldn't believe how things had progressed. Their date days had evolved into date weekends. Inu Yasha would bring Naoki over after school on Saturday, he and Kagome would go out Saturday night, followed by a family-friendly sleepover and all four of them (well, five if you counted Mama Higurashi) spending Sunday together. Naoki and Sachiko had been on cloud nine, and Inu Yasha had to admit that he was enjoying the arrangement, too. He and Kagome hadn't done anything physical beyond some kisses and a couple of makeout sessions when they could find a darkened corner somewhere, but tonight...

Tonight was Christmas Eve, after all.

Half an hour later, the main room floor had a new carpet of torn Christmas wrappings, and Sachiko and Naoki were happily playing with their haul. Inu Yasha and Kagome sat on the couch, Kagome snuggled into Inu Yasha's side as they watched the children play. It was such a cozy scene, and felt so natural, that both adults were caught up in the wonder of it all, barely daring to hope that this Christmas together might not be their last.

"So, do you have any dinner reservations?"

It was a testament to how comfortable both of them were when Inu Yasha simply turned his head, and Kagome didn't even look at Mama before replying.

"I don't know. Do we, Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah, unofficially," Inu Yasha said.

"Good. Because otherwise you'd starve, since I only ordered enough KFC for myself and the children."

Kagome blushed, while Inu Yasha scoffed. "Have a handcart ready?"

"Actually, I have a sled. I figure the children can take turns pulling it."

"Seriously?"

Mama Higurashi laughed. "If I haven't learned about Naoki's appetite by now, what sort of.. host.. would I be?" Her tone, and the way she winked let them know exactly what she wanted to say.

"You've got the spoiling part down," Inu Yasha said gruffly, trying not to show how much Mama Higurashi's hint touched him.

"It's my job," Mama Higurashi said, still beaming as she left the room.

"You really shouldn't encourage her like that," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha caught the hand that had been resting on his leg and brought it to his lips.

"I saw that!" Naoki crowed.

"Shut up," Inu Yasha grumbled.

"We should have put some mistletoe over the couch!" Sachiko said.

"That's it. C'mon, Kagome. There'll be a little bit of a wait anyway, since it's Christmas Eve."

"Bye! Don't hurry back!" Naoki called.

"See you tomorrow!" Sachiko added.

"OI!"

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said firmly, squeezing his hand before standing.

Recognizing the warning for what it was, Inu Yasha let the comments slide, even as he cursed Naoki's horrible influence on Sachiko.

* * *

><p>Kagome took a deep, satisfying breath as they entered the "Happy Hunting Ground".<p>

"Ah, Kagome-chan! Inu Yasha! Good to see you!"

"Hope you saved enough chickens for us, old man," Inu Yasha said.

"Maybe. Just barely," Kajimaru joked.

"Decided to chaperone us, Kaji-san?" Kagome asked.

Kajimaru waved his hand. "Just wanted to greet you personally. Besides, there are way too many cooks in the kitchen right now as it is. Practically my entire family is back there preparing the orders."

Kagome and Inu Yasha stepped aside as a rather burly-looking man came into the shop. Miyoko came out of the back, laden with what appeared to be roughly ten full chickens.

"Here you go, Kenta-kun."

The man grunted, paid his bill, and left.

"Ox youkai," Kajimaru said by way of explanation. "He and his mate have a little one on the way, so she's eating him out of house and home."

"Sounds familiar," Kagome said.

"Oi!"

"As you've seen, Kagome-chan, youkai appetites are never to be underestimated. Now, please, sit down. We'll have things ready for you in just a moment."

Kagome and Inu Yasha sat in their usual booth, spending several minutes watching the stream of customers come in and out of the shop. As had became their usual game while waiting, Inu Yasha identified the various youkai, and if Kagome hadn't seen that kind before, he would give her a little insight. Kagome was absolutely fascinated at the thought that youkai were living right under human noses.

"I'm surprised that there aren't more hanyou," she'd said once.

Inu Yasha's eyes had filled with old pain. "The two don't often mix. Back when I was born, hanyou were killed before their first breath. They would've killed me, too, if my old man hadn't hid Mother away and delivered me himself. He was powerful enough that no one wanted to challenge him over 'garbage'."

That discussion had led to their first makeout session in the alleyway behind the "Happy Hunting Ground".

Kagome couldn't deny that she was a bit nervous, knowing full well what most couples did to cap off Christmas Eve, but she was also looking very forward to it, even if things didn't go beyond heavy petting.

Miyoko grinned as she brought them their meals, setting a plate of chicken teriyaki before Kagome, and four whole birds in front of Inu Yasha.

"Dare I ask how many birds Naoki can polish off?"

Inu Yasha smirked. "He's up to two and a half. I made sure your mother ordered enough KFC, and she doesn't know it yet, but I slipped some cash into the towel drawer when she wasn't looking."

"She's going to lecture you for that, you know."

"Only because she knows that no matter how many times she stuffs it back in my pocket, it'll end up in the shrine somewhere."

They kept the rest of the conversation light as they polished off their chicken. It wasn't until their portions of Christmas cake had been set in front of them that a thread of tension filled the air.

"So," Inu Yasha said, picking at the sponge cake with his fork, "what do you wanna do after this?"

"Actually, aren't we just a couple of blocks away from the Main Square Christmas Tree? It's been years since I've gone, and I'd really love to see it."

"Sure, sounds great," Inu Yasha replied, the tension easing overall, but the knot in the pit of his stomach growing ever so slightly more intense.

"Trade ya!"

Inu Yasha looked up to see Kagome waving a strawberry around on the end of her fork. He couldn't help the genuine smile that came to his lips, nor the warmth that loosened the knot. He'd been given a human size piece of cake because Kajimaru knew he didn't care for sweets that much, but he was a sucker for fruit. Making sure that no one else was in the room, Inu Yasha opened his mouth.

Kagome slipped the strawberry past Inu Yasha's lips, watching them close delicately over the tines of her fork. It sent a shiver of delight racing down her spine at the thought of what she knew those lips could do against her skin. Her joy rose exponentially as Inu Yasha took his own fork and loaded it with cake before offering it to her. She loved sweets, and cake in particular. It was just so _nice_ to have someone who knew and cared about such minor details. They continued to swap bites of fruit and cake until both plates were empty.

Kajimaru himself came over to clear their plates away. "Now you two young ones go have fun. Christmas Eve only comes once a year, you know."

"Thank you, Kaji-san, for the wonderful meal," Kagome said.

"You're very welcome, Kagome-chan. Thank you for choosing to make us part of your Christmas Eve."

"Keh!"

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha had to admit that the sheer volume and brilliance of Christmas lights they passed was quite impressive, even before they reached the Main Square Tree. A few lazy snowflakes drifted in the air as they approached the colossal tree.<p>

Inu Yasha caught Kagome's shiver, and before he could think better of it, he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against him, tilting her head back to look up at the top of the tree. "It's beautiful," she said.

Inu Yasha nodded. "I used to take Naoki here when he was little."

"Used to?"

Inu Yasha's cheeks reddened. "Yeah, we had to stop coming because he started asking me very loudly why so many of the people here stunk."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. You see, that's one of the times that having a hypersensitive nose is a curse, especially when you have a kid who's learned to talk, but not when to shut up."

"Sounds familiar."

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed, and Inu Yasha chuckled with her, trying to ignore what the combined sensations were doing to him.

"So why did he say they smelled?"

Inu Yasha snorted, trying to hide his discomfort. "Same reason that kids with youkai blood that have a highly tuned sense of smell get the, what do humans call it? Oh yeah, the 'birds and the bees' talk early. They can smell arousal, but since they're kids, their brains can't categorize it correctly. Most don't need it quite as early as I had to with Naoki, but most youkai children have the benefit of both parents being around, so they're used to smelling it and just categorizing it as 'sometimes adults stink'."

"You mean, it's not just adult youkai..." Kagome trailed off, mortified.

"Nope. I tried to explain to Naoki that humans just don't blurt out stuff like that, but I think he may be corrupting Sachiko."

"I know so," Kagome said. "She'd started asking me questions, then suddenly stopped a couple of weeks ago." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Kids grow up way too fast nowadays."

"You're telling me," Inu Yasha said.

Kagome stared at the brilliant star atop the massive Christmas tree. It felt so right standing there with Inu Yasha's arms around her. How it came about, she really didn't care. All she knew was that she never wanted to go back to a life without him, or Naoki.

"Say, Kaji-san mentioned something about that ox youkai and his mate. Is that what youkai call their husbands and wives?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Marriage and mating are kinda the same in some ways, but very different in others," he said. "Originally, youkai mated, and humans married. That was the way of things. Then youkai began to adopt the human way, so they do one, the other, or both."

"What's the difference?"

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tremor that ran through him at Kagome's line of questioning. "Mating is a much more serious thing," he said. "Mating is for life. There is no divorce. Some youkai will marry instead of mate if they aren't sure whether or not the union will be successful. For example, my half brother is the product of my father's political marriage. Apparently once he was born, the marriage was dissolved. No harm, no foul on either side. My Mother, though.. Father mated her. It was supposed to ensure that they would live a long, happy life together."

Kagome squeezed Inu Yasha's arms reassuringly. "I take it that didn't happen?"

"No." More old scars groaned and stretched, but didn't quite break open. "My father was killed when I was just a pup. Mother lived long enough to see me to 'survival age', then followed him in death."

"Oh Inu Yasha..."

"When I married Kikyou, I wanted it to be forever, but I couldn't bring myself to mate her. Nor would she accept such a thing, anyway, since it would require a permanent mark and even more reminders that I wasn't entirely human." Inu Yasha paused to collect his thoughts. "I'm actually glad it turned out that way. Desperation and loneliness aren't a solid foundation for a happy marriage. I know that now."

"Neither is marrying out of habit or obligation," Kagome said. "I think we've both learned a lot from the past."

Inu Yasha lifted his head, staring up at the sky. A shooting star crossed the expanse of midnight blue, and he knew it was now or never.

"Would you like to come home with me, Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As you may have noticed, Christmas Eve in Japan is very much like Valentine's Day in the U.S. The big family holiday in Japan in New Year's. Yes, that's a hint about future chapters. :)

That also means, dearest readers, next chapter is nice and citrusy. That means lime for my fanfiction dot net readers, and lemon for my Eternal Destiny and AO3 readers. Links to my profiles on ED and AO3 are in my fanfiction dot net profile, for those who prefer lemony goodness. Just look for the chapter labeled "Wishes Fulfilled" once it's posted. See you next time! Mwahahahaha.


	12. Chapter 11 - Wishes Fulfilled

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Eleven**  
><em>Wishes Fulfilled<em>

"Are you asking me as a human, or an inu youkai?"

"Ha! I KNEW you'd been learning things about inu culture behind my back!"

"Let's just say I've had a vested interest, and the internet is a wonderful thing," Kagome said. "Now, which is it?"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, lowering his head again to take in her scent, using it to bolster his courage. "Both," he admitted. "I trust you in the place I work, sleep, and raise my son. I trust you with Naoki." He swallowed, finding it difficult to breathe. "I trust you with my body, if you want me."

The last thing he expected, and the thing he hoped for most, was Kagome turning in his arms, threading her hands through his hair as best she could with his knit hat in the way, and standing on tiptoe to press her lips against his. He all but crushed her to him, letting her feel the effect she had on him as he deepened the kiss, not caring if anyone stared. He'd spotted at least two other couples making out before he'd even made the suggestion, so for the moment, he and Kagome fit right in.

Eventually they parted, if only far enough to speak.

"Does that answer your question?" Kagome breathed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha felt as if he'd been reduced to a pile of overwrought nerves. His ears twitched as he took off his hat, and his nose was in overdrive, fighting to make sure everything was safe and in its place above the heady perfume of Kagome's arousal. He knew she was nervous, too, and somehow that helped him calm down enough to function. He hadn't left the place a complete disaster when he and Naoki left that afternoon, but it was still obviously a bachelor pad. At least he'd had the presence of mind to make sure he'd aired out the futon and put clean blankets on.<p>

Inu Yasha clenched his fists as a wave of his own arousal crashed over him. Images that had haunted him for weeks, months if he were honest with himself, were in very real danger of crossing over into reality, and it shook him deeply how badly he wanted this.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Kagome asked, indicating the coat and scarf folded over her arms.

"Just shove it anywhere," Inu Yasha said. "If it gets buried, we'll find it in the morning."

Kagome chuckled, and the sound warmed his heart, especially coupled with the sight of her taking him at his word and simply tossing her coat and scarf into a random corner.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kagome said, indicating the couch.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

She did so, then patted the cushion next to her in invitation.

Inu Yasha swallowed and gingerly sat down beside her.

"Would it help if we talked first?"

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly. "I don't know. It's just been a long time."

"It has for me, too," Kagome confessed. "Not since it was confirmed I was pregnant with Sachiko."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Sounds like your ex and mine would have gotten along perfectly," he said. "Moment she found out she was carrying Naoki, I wasn't allowed to touch her, much less anything else."

"And that was after already limiting.. things to when you look human?"

"Yup."

"You're right. She and Hojo-kun would have been a perfect match. He..." Kagome took a deep breath. "He was never interested in sex much," she said, deciding that candor would be best. "His version of intimacy was first, grab wife. Step two, check if she's somehow wet. If so, skip to step four. Step three, apply lube. Step four, insert tab A into slot B until ejaculation. Step five, withdraw and fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow."

Inu Yasha stared at Kagome in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Kagome said with false cheer. "I thought that was all sex was until after my divorce, although I really didn't go looking for anything until Sachiko started school. Since then, it's been the internet and a vibrator to my rescue. Sadly enough, apparently my first orgasm was while I was giving birth to Sachiko, now that I know what one feels like."

Kagome squeaked as she felt herself pulled onto Inu Yasha's lap and held in a tight embrace. She could feel his definite interest against her thigh, his breath hot against her neck.

"That guy was a moron," Inu Yasha said. "Kinda wish I could go back in time, drag you out of there, toss Kikyou in his lap, and take off with you."

Kagome chuckled. "Important thing is, I'm here now," she said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, heeding the impulse to match Kagome's confession. "There was so much I had heard about, and read about, that I wanted to try with Kikyou, but she wasn't interested. At all."

"You're kidding?"

"Wish I was. I'd heard there were still women that preferred to 'lie back and endure', but thought it was a myth until I ended up marrying one. Anytime I tried to do anything other than, well, just about what your ex did, she would stop me."

"You don't have to worry about that with me," Kagome said. "I want you to touch me, Inu Yasha, anywhere and everywhere you want to."

Kagome's words shook Inu Yasha to the bone. She was there, in his lap, warm and obviously willing. He was about to voice another doubt, when his eyes slid closed involuntarily as she reached up and rubbed both his ears at the same time. Inu Yasha bit back a satisfied growl. He'd finally told her _exactly _what effect her touch on his ears had on him during one of their makeout sessions, and since then, she'd been taking full advantage.

"I love doing that," she murmured.

"And I love it when you do," Inu Yasha replied, his voice husky. Slowly, still a bit unsure of his welcome, he slid his hand up from her waist, over her ribcage, to cup a breast through her sweater.

Kagome moaned and arched into his touch, the dampness between her legs growing as Inu Yasha ran his palm over her nipple, massaging her exactly the way she liked. Kagome slid her hands beneath his leather vest, pushing it down his arms as far as she could before beginning to attack the buttons on his shirt.

Inu Yasha pulled back just enough to give her better access, while sliding both hands under her sweater to savor the feel of her soft skin. He shuddered as her fingertips brushed against the skin of his chest in her quest to divest him of his shirt, and he waited patiently, letting her continue to seduce him.

As the last button fell open, he made his move, grasping the hem of her sweater and pulling it up over her head. He shivered in delight as Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around him, skin to skin, beneath his open shirt. He could feel the texture of the lacy bra she still wore rasping against his chest and abdomen as she planted kisses on his exposed chest and pushed his shirt and vest the rest of the way off his shoulders to be discarded on the couch. He moaned her name as she took one of his flat, male nipples in her mouth and worried it lightly with her teeth. They both felt his erection twitch within the confines of his leather pants, and Kagome turned her attention to his other nipple.

Inu Yasha soon regained enough presence of mind to bring his own arms around to Kagome's back, praying he still remembered how to unhook a bra.

Kagome froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. It was one thing for him to feel her through fabric, but he had yet to see or even touch her bare breasts. "I..." Kagome swallowed. "My breasts. They have stretch marks. And the nipples got darker after I had Sachiko. They're not pretty and perky anymore."

"Let ME be the judge whether they're pretty or not," Inu Yasha said, cupping her through her bra again for emphasis. "You think I care about stretch marks? You had Sachiko. It goes with the territory." He leaned forward, taking her earlobe and delicately pinching it between his fangs before licking the tender flesh to soothe it. "I can't wait to see you, Kagome. Please let me."

Kagome shivered, his voice, words, and his breath against her ear giving her courage. He wanted her. That much was painfully obvious, judging by the bulge still prominent against her thigh. She still couldn't look him in the eye, but she was able to sit back a bit, winding her arms around her back to unhook her bra. She closed her eyes, feeling the cloth go slack and letting it slide down her arms to reveal herself to her would-be lover.

"Pretty? You're fucking gorgeous!"

The lump in her throat quickly dissolved into tears of relief as she felt his warm, callused hands on her tender breasts, massaging her with the greatest of care before he took one of her toughened nipples into his mouth.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked, noting her tears and pulling back for a moment.

Kagome nodded, unable to speak. Instead, she brought his head to her other breast, and he chortled before devouring the soft mound, savoring her with hunger only mildly tempered by reverence. His free hand was bracing her back, so Kagome allowed herself to lean backward, letting him support her as he worshipped her breasts.

Inu Yasha nearly came in his pants at her blatant show of trust. He did his best to focus on her delectable breasts instead, his mouth and hand making their way down her torso, savoring the way her skin felt beneath his touch, the way her muscles played, first shying away, then relaxing as he explored. It wasn't until he found himself dipping his fingers slightly below the waistband of her skirt and an explosion of Kagome's musk hit his nostrils as her hands slid down his back toward the waistband of his pants that brought him back to his senses.

He raised his head, giving her lips a quick kiss before disengaging.

"Inu Yasha?"

She looked bewildered, confused, her dark hair tousled as she stared at him from the couch, grasping the first thing she could find to her chest, which just so happened to be his shirt.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

Kagome did as she was told, wondering what the heck was going on. Her entire body buzzed and throbbed from his passionate attentions, the area between her legs dripping with liquid heat. Her confusion turned to curiosity as she heard the sound of closets and drawers being opened, Inu Yasha's cursing growing louder, fouler, and more creative as the minutes ticked by.

Finally, he flung himself back into the room, snarling, making a beeline for his jacket.

"Inu Yasha?"

He could see the loss, the heartbreak in her eyes, and it penetrated the fog of lust and utter frustration that had clouded his mind. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Stay right there. There's gotta be some vending machines just down the block."

"Vending machines? For what?"

Inu Yasha wondered if he'd ever blushed so hard in his life. "Condoms," he spat out. "I tossed out what I had when Naoki started walking and finding the damned things, and they'd be too old anyway. Dammit." He tore himself away and nearly made it to the door when he found himself halted by the sensation of both Kagome's hands closing over his own.

"It's okay," Kagome blurted. "I.. my period stopped yesterday, so..."

Inu Yasha sighed, barely refraining from trying to bash his head against the wall. "I know," he said, pointing to his nose with his free hand. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha whipped around, ripping his hand out of Kagome's grasp. "Don't you get it? I'm hanyou!"

"So?"

"So? SO?! I'm half YOUKAI, Kagome."

"And your father was full youkai, yet here you are."

Inu Yasha could almost feel strain of his mind screeching to an abrupt halt.

"Your mother loved your father, and I doubt you were the product of a one-and-only-time," Kagome said.

"I'm not hearing this. I've gotta be dreaming."

Kagome wound her arms around his neck, drawing him down so that his forehead rested on her collarbone. "I want you, Inu Yasha. Every single part of you. Let me prove to you it's true."

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to comply with fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha was completely and totally overwhelmed. Not only had Kagome accepted him into her body as a hanyou, she'd allowed.. no. Insisted that he share his most intimate self with her. His very essence was now inside her in more ways than one, and she wasn't just happy about it. She was radiating joy. It shook him to the marrow of his bones as he trembled against her, unable to speak.<p>

Kagome knew Inu Yasha was being uncharacteristically quiet. She could feel his muscles quivering, and she did her best to soothe them with her touch, rubbing his arms, his back, even working her fingers into the silky mass of his hair to massage his scalp.

Then she felt some sort of dampness against her neck. She jostled him a bit, concerned. "Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha lifted his head, and Kagome stared in absolute shock before raising trembling hands to either side of his face. She guided him back down, bringing his cheeks within range of her lips, where she kissed the telltale tracks of tears away from his handsome face.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha," she said.

"_You're_ thanking _me_?!" Inu Yasha choked out.

"Of course," Kagome said warmly. "I had a wonderful time, and anytime you're up for a repeat, I am, too."

Inu Yasha collapsed against her with a groan.

"I didn't mean right away!" Kagome protested. Then a realization hit her. "Hey, Inu Yasha?" she said, poking his shoulder.

"What?"

"Does this mean I've deflowered you?"

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha cried, his head jerking back up to stare at her incredulously.

Kagome took a lock of his hair and twirled it around her finger. "Well, if you've never had sex as a hanyou before, that means I just took your hanyou virginity, right?"

Inu Yasha blinked at her before recovering, a slow, sensual smile crossing his lips. "Correction: I gave it to you," he said, his voice low and his gaze heated. "If I could go back and give you my human one, I would."

Kagome smiled sadly. "So would I."

Inu Yasha scooped her up, giving her an honest-to-goodness, full body hug. "Guess we'll have to thank the pups when we see them tomorrow morning."

"Let's see where this goes before we declare their plan a complete success, hm?" Kagome said.

"Fine," Inu Yasha replied, withdrawing from her with a pang of regret. To try and make up for the loss, he immediately spooned up against her, her back to his front.

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me like this?"

"Like what?"

Kagome blushed. "You said that this position indicates romantic intentions on the part of an inu youkai."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"G'night, Kagome," Inu Yasha said, cupping a hand over her breast.

Kagome sighed. "Good night, Inu Yasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is the "lime" version, which is half the size of the "lemon" version. Seriously! The HTML file for the unabridged version is 32K.. this one is 16K. Links to the sites hosting the lemon version are available on my profile, for those who are smut puppies like me. :)**  
><strong>

Aaaaand I am exhausted. *collapses* That's likely your lot for the weekend, because I need some time to recover, no matter how much I may love you all. ;p Happy Valentine's Day (or Singles' Awareness Day XD) to those who celebrate it.**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12 - Delicious

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that may be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Twelve**  
><em>Delicious<em>

There was a moment of panic the next morning as Inu Yasha's brain first registered the coolness of the futon and pillow beside him. Fortunately, it only took a second for what his nose was telling him to penetrate the fog of waking up. The scent of warmth and food settled him immediately, yanking at his newfound heartstrings. The preparation of a meal for another sent a loud and clear message, were Kagome an inu youkai. However, Inu Yasha had faith that thanks to her "research", she knew exactly what she was doing. It was something so innate and domestic, he was half surprised not to see the pups with them. Warmth. Food. Family. The things nearest and dearest to his kind.

Inu Yasha slowly coaxed his deliciously aching body into allowing him to sit up. Hanyou though he was, he'd used muscles the other night that he hadn't even known existed. He inhaled deeply, allowing the aroma of food mixed with the tantalizing scent of their unions to stoke the embers of the fire Kagome had set ablaze.

Casting around for the clean laundry pile, Inu Yasha eventually spotted it, cautiously rising to walk over and snag a pair of sweatpants. Inu Yasha groaned when he realized that he was already half hard again, just the thought of what had already transpired working its magic against him.

He privately wondered if he was going to survive the coming week without Kagome at his side.

Inu Yasha padded his way into the kitchen, then rubbed his eyes in astonishment. The kitchen table was already piled high with plates. He blinked, trying to process the sight before him. He had no idea where Kagome had found the stovetop grill, but she had it working at maximum capacity, two large okonomiyaki sizzling away as she stirred the ingredients for another round in a bowl.

Inu Yasha sidled into the area, discreetly taking a sniff. They smelled a bit more like egg than they really should, but one carried the scent of thin pork belly and leeks, and the other had been garnished with bits of strawberries and mango.

Kagome paused in her stirring. "Morning, Inu Yasha!"

His arousal was complete as he belatedly realized what she was wearing. She'd "borrowed" one of his smartass t-shirts. That particular one was red, with the message: "With a shirt like this, who needs pants?" Which, of course, drew his attention to the fact that the hem of his shirt hit mid-thigh on Kagome, and below it was all naked, shapely leg.

"Morning," he said, waiting until she finished taking the fully cooked okonomiyaki off the grill before sliding in between her and the counter, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist. He buried his nose in the curve where neck met shoulder, inhaling the heady combination of Kagome and breakfast. "You do know what you're wearing would indicate to any other youkai in the room, don't you?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Inu Yasha's warm breath tickling her neck, and his strong arms wound about her waist. She didn't lean back into him, but she didn't need to, as he'd plastered himself to her body, her effect on him proven beyond a doubt by the warm, solid presence pressing against her. "No, what?" she asked.

"Wearing a youkai's clothing is like slapping a 'Property of said youkai' on yourself."

"Hmm.. 'property of Inu Yasha'? I think I could live with that. Maybe I should steal a few of your shirts just in case."

Inu Yasha growled, his erection straining to be let free. Unable to resist, he slipped one hand down to her thigh, while the other arm continued to hold her fast against him. Kagome moaned as he made the journey upward, quickly discovering that she wasn't wearing any underwear, either; her thighs damp and her folds already slick with desire. "Gods, woman."

"I wanted to be ready, just in case," Kagome said.

"You think you're ready, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to conform to fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p>Then the moment was shattered as Inu Yasha's stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly.<p>

Kagome burst out laughing, and Inu Yasha fought to keep control as her laughter made her body pulse around his.

"Sounds like I need to feed you," Kagome said.

"You already are," Inu Yasha said, planting a kiss on her back.

"I'm serious. Let me up."

Inu Yasha sighed, knowing by her tone of voice that she really was serious, but the very thought of withdrawing from her made his chest grow tight. Then he was struck with an idea so crazy, it just might work.

Sensing his determination, Kagome tried to turn her head enough to look at him. "Inu Yasha?!" The last vowel of his name was drawn out in surprise as he used his grip on her breasts to bring her torso upward, using the rest of his body to bring her flush against the edge of the table. The new position made for an inspiring new angle, and Kagome shuddered at how massive he felt now that she was upright.

Inu Yasha smirked as Kagome trembled against him. Keeping one hand on her breast, he used it to keep her in position as he reached out with the other to grab one of the okonomiyaki sitting on the table. He expertly rolled it one-handed, then picked it up and started eating.

"Seriously?" Kagome burst out, watching him in a combination of awe and disbelief.

Inu Yasha licked his fingers. "You said I needed to eat. Speaking of, which looks best to you?"

"Huh?"

"Which one did you make with yourself in mind, if any of them?"

Kagome blushed. "That one," she said, indicating one just out of reach. "The shrimp and cream cheese one."

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her as Inu Yasha shifted, stretching around her to retrieve the dish. Unseen, Inu Yasha's toes curled at just how good this position felt, even though he was barely moving at all. If he had his way, he'd stay like this all day.

Once again, he deftly rolled the okonomiyaki, but more tightly this time, before bringing it to Kagome's mouth. "Have a bite. You must be hungry, too."

"I am a little."

"Then open. I promise I won't shove it in."

"If you say so," Kagome said dubiously, but opened her mouth anyway. Inu Yasha was as good as his word, delicately placing the very edge of the rolled up crepe against her lips. Kagome leaned forward a bit and took a bite.

Inu Yasha put Kagome's breakfast down, then snagged another plate for himself. The pattern repeated twice more, then Inu Yasha settled to the task of feeding Kagome.

It was a whole other level of intimacy. She had cooked him food. He was feeding her. Sex was important, but food meant immediate survival. Inu Yasha hoped, if things went well, that Kagome's mother would watch the pups every once in a while, so they could have mornings like this.

Inu Yasha froze. This wasn't Sunday, it was Monday! They'd spent Saturday apart to prepare for Christmas Eve. "Shit, what time is it?"

Kagome, feeling a bit more confident in Inu Yasha's hold on her, brought her arm up to loop around his neck. "Don't worry. I already called Mama and she's making sure Naoki and Sachiko get to school on time. Apparently Naoki thought ahead and brought his school things with him."

Inu Yasha belatedly remembered the backpack Naoki had insisted on wearing for his overnight stay, and slumped a bit in relief. "She doesn't mind?"

"Nope, though I'd better get used to her asking if I had a good night in that all-knowing tone, because I'm sure I'll be hearing it on a regular basis."

Inu Yasha's heart leapt. "Really?"

Her hand slipped up to his ear. "Yes, really. If you're willing, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to conform to fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed in utter satisfaction, feeling Inu Yasha quivering behind her.<p>

"You're gonna pay for that," Inu Yasha threatened, his voice low and rich with promise.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kagome replied.

"Good."

Kagome cried out as she felt Inu Yasha withdraw, only to spin her around and lift her, perching her on the edge of the kitchen table. "Inu Yasha?"

"Time for dessert," he growled, crouching down and spreading her legs before taking her into his mouth.

And if a few plates ended up on the floor as a result, neither of them were about to complain.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kagome! You're back!"<p>

Kagome cringed. She'd been hoping to sneak upstairs before having to face her mother. "Yes, Mama, I'm back. I just need to go upstairs a sec..."

Kagome flushed from head to toe as her mother came around the corner, took in her wardrobe, then gave her a teasing grin.

"Dare I ask?"

Kagome was wearing her scarf and coat, so Inu Yasha's shirt wasn't visible since she'd tucked it into her skirt. Anyone who didn't know that shorts weren't part of her original outfit wouldn't have given her a second glance. Mama Higurashi, on the other hand...

"At least you did put on underwear, even if it isn't yours."

"MAMA!" Kagome wondered if she could just disappear into a hole in the floor.

"All right, all right, go change," Mama Higurashi said before sobering. "I don't think you've ever glowed so brightly, Kagome, except right after Sachiko was born."

Kagome smiled, deeply touched. "Thank you, Mama. For everything."

"Oh! One more thing!" Mama picked up a plain, white business envelope from the counter. "I was going to hold onto this for a day or two, but I think you can handle it now."

Kagome waited for the usual fist to squeeze around her heart when she saw the familiar address, but to her intense relief, it never came. The pain seemed distant, as if in another lifetime. Kagome stepped forward and accepted the envelope. No pang of loss. No desire to cry. She discreetly tugged a bit of Inu Yasha's t-shirt up above the collar of her coat, burying her nose in it to dispel the few lingering tendrils of regret. She took one last, deep breath before letting the shirt go and opening the envelope.

Just like every year, Hojo Yoshiaki had sent her a "little something" for Christmas in order to get Sachiko presents, on top of the child support he routinely paid. He was a responsible, upstanding man like that.

This year, rather than making her dissolve into tears, it lit a fire in Kagome's belly. She'd always used it for practical things, her favorite being shoes, just in case anyone tried to find fault in her purchases on Sachiko's behalf. This year, yes, Sachiko could use new boots, but she was now old enough to have her first real kimono for New Year's.

And if Hojo-kun disapproved, he could come and argue in person.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter for fanfiction dot net users. A couple chunks of it are too hot for fanfiction dot net's censors once again, though I did leave some material in that's borderline. Hopefully the few references to what's going on that I left in are subtle enough to pass. It would be a lot easier to tell if this was a movie, rather than throwing darts and trying to guess exactly how explicit is too explicit since this is a written medium. Le sigh.

Christmas isn't a national holiday, per se, in Japan like it is in other countries, so kids still have to go to school. Japanese kids get their week off for New Year's.

I originally wanted to call this chapter "Breakfast Nookie", but I talked myself out of it. Barely.


	14. Chapter 13 - How Do You Say?

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Thirteen**  
><em>How Do You Say..?<em>

**_December 28th:_**

The classroom was filled with laughter and chat as holiday excitement filled the air. The last bell had rung, declaring classes were over with until after Winter Break. Sachiko waited until the vast majority of her classmates had left the room before even trying to go over and retrieve her coat, hat, and mittens. As she went over to the hook where she'd left her things, she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Naoki! You startled me!"

"Sorry, Sachiko, I just wanted to wait until everyone else was gone," Naoki said, unfolding himself from the corner where he'd been hiding.

"Are you okay? You look awful."

She'd noticed he'd been acting weird all day. He kept spacing out during class, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was slightly tangled, when usually it hung completely straight in a way Sachiko envied. He even avoided her at lunch, something that never happened. At least, up until the day after Christmas.

"We really need to talk. Can we go somewhere?"

Sachiko thought. "The Music Club isn't meeting today, so we can go to their room."

"Okay."

The journey to the Music Club's meeting room was silent, Naoki walking ahead of Sachiko and not even looking back. A ball of dread sat heavily in Sachiko's stomach. Was Naoki having second thoughts about all this?

As soon as they reached the Club room, and Sachiko slid the door shut, she found herself nearly bowled over as Naoki hugged her so hard, she swore her ribs creaked. The ball of dread dissolved into tears, and Sachiko sniffled as she returned the embrace. She heard Naoki sniffing, as if trying to reassure himself that she was actually there.

"I miss you. I miss your Mom. I miss Grandma," Naoki said plaintatively.

"Naoki..."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I'm only a little bit inu. Your family is human. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Sachiko said, gripping Naoki tightly. "I miss you, too. I wasn't lonely before, because I've had Mom and Granny to play with. Now that I know what it's like to have a brother, I don't want you to have to go all the time."

"My pack's always just been me and Dad," Naoki replied. "I know it's been growing, but I think spending so much time lately just cinched it. You're my sister, my pack, and I worry about you and your Mom and Grandma when we're not together."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Naoki sighed, finally releasing her. "We're just pups. It's up to the adults now."

"That sucks."

Naoki gave her a wistful half-smile. "You said it." A couple of minutes ticked by. "Can we hang out for a bit?"

"Sure, but won't your Dad worry?"

Naoki frowned. "Let him."

"Naoki!"

"He's being stupid. I know what he's going through; he knows what's happening. I've never known my Dad to be a coward, but he won't tell me anything about what he's thinking! If he even is." A tiny whimper escaped his throat.

Sachiko blinked, a few pieces of a puzzle she'd been trying to figure out suddenly falling into place, making her positive that the random sounds Naoki made had to be for a reason. He did it too often for it to be coincidence. "Naoki, did that sound mean something?"

"What sound?"

"The last sound you just made. It kinda sounded like," she imitated the whimper.

Naoki's eyes widened. "Yeah. I called my Dad a jerk in inu. I figured it was safe, since he's not here to translate."

"Can I speak inu, too?"

"Maybe a little," Naoki said uncertainly. "I can't say as many words as Dad can, though I understand all of it."

"So, what's your name in inu?"

Naoki shook his head. "It's not that simple. Inu refer to each other by their relationship or position of authority in their pack. Like I call Dad," he made a short, high-pitched whine, followed by a longer one. "If we were more formal, I'd draw out both sounds, or for more casual, two short sounds."

"So, if I wanted to call him Papa, it would be," Sachiko tried making two short whimpers.

"Pitch them a little lower."

Sachiko tried again.

"That's it, but don't do it. Not now. Since you haven't been officially recognized as family or even pack, it's really, really rude."

"So he has to address me first?"

"Yeah. You might notice sometimes he gives a yip after saying the word 'pup'."

Sachiko nodded. "I've heard him do it when he's talking to you."

"That's the generic term for a pup of the pack. Using the terms for 'son' or 'daughter' are considered very intimate. He probably won't mind you calling him 'Papa' once he's called you," Naoki gave a yip, then a short whine, slightly higher in pitch than the earlier ones.

"That's daughter?"

"Yup. Son is," he yipped, then made the short sound in 'father'.

"So, how would you refer to me in inu?"

Naoki blushed. "Sister. Technically pack sister." He made a long, high-pitched sound.

"And.. if everything works out?"

Naoki made the same sound, but he held it out half as long. "That's 'littermate'."

Sachiko imitated him. "Did I get it right?"

"Absolutely," Naoki said. "But for now, use," he made the long sound again, lower pitched.

Sachiko repeated the sound back to him.

"That's pack brother."

"This is so cool. It's like having our own secret code."

"Think you can remember more?"

Sachiko grinned. "Let's keep going!"

* * *

><p>"Mama? Did Sachiko say anything to you about being home late?"<p>

Mama Higurashi looked up from her dinner preparations. "No, she didn't. I thought she just snuck by me."

"So did I. She's never late!"

"Maybe Naoki invited her over to his house."

Kagome shook her head. "Inu Yasha's really territorial about their apartment. I don't think he'd just let Naoki waltz in with her."

Mama stared at her incredulously.

"It's an inu thing," Kagome said, trying to smooth things over.

"Maybe you should try calling over there, just in case."

"I don't know..."

"Kagome," Mama Higurashi said firmly, "you're pining. Call him before I track him down and drag him back here to apologize for not calling you."

Kagome blushed, momentarily hating her mother for being so painfully honest. She knew it had only been a few days since Christmas, and she had been a bit more dejected each day he didn't even try to contact her.

"This isn't the feudal era," Mama Higurashi teased. "Sometimes a woman has to take charge when a man is being an ass. You've already learned that. You just haven't had to apply it to Inu Yasha yet."

"Mama!"

"What? I know how to swear, young lady. I just try to lead by example and do so very rarely." Mama Higurashi's eyes were hard, even as her voice grew soft. "Call him, Kagome."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay, Mama."

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha spat out a curse as he heard the phone ring. He was absolutely covered in wood chips and sawdust, pouring all the emotions swirling around inside him into his work. He'd been commissioned to make the head and footboard of a Western-style bed for a European client whose daughter was getting married to a wealthy businessman. Shipping the damned things would cost a small fortune, but Inu Yasha knew full well the man had money to burn, and he always paid handsomely.<p>

His answering machine clicked on, and he listened with half an ear, until he suddenly shouted in pain as he sliced his palm open when he heard the voice he'd been longing, no, dying to hear. He grabbed a nearby rag to wrap his hand in, trying not to drip on the floor, and leapt up to try and answer, but she was already gone. He punched the playback button on the machine with more force than strictly necessary, but thankfully it didn't break.

"Inu Yasha? It's Kagome. Sachiko hasn't come home from school yet, and I was wondering if you or Naoki had any idea where she is. Give me a call when you have a chance. Thanks! Bye."

Inu Yasha stared at the digital display on the answering machine as panic gripped him. He'd been so involved in his work, he hadn't even noticed when the time Naoki normally arrived home came and went. He hadn't realized that he took Naoki's sense of responsibility so much for granted. The pup always found his way home, so it was easy to immerse himself in work.

Now Naoki had disappeared, along with Sachiko.

If anything happened to them, he'd never forgive himself.

He snatched up the phone, rapidly dialing Kagome's number.

"Higurashi Shrine."

Inu Yasha felt his knees go slightly weak in relief as Kagome's voice flooded his ears. He swallowed, but his throat still felt raw. "Kagome, it's Inu Yasha. Naoki's not home yet, either."

"Oh no..."

"Stay there. Don't worry. I'll go check Naoki's usual hangouts and see if I can find a trail for either of them, then I'll come pick you up. Deal?"

"Okay," Kagome said, her voice wavering.

"I. Will. Find them, Kagome. Even if I have to tear this whole damned city apart." Unable to bear hearing what she would say next, Inu Yasha hung up, fighting to get himself under control. His entire body shook with suppressed emotion. Rage. Fear. Guilt. Shame.

He tore out of the building like a man possessed. He _would_ find their children, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A shorter chapter this time, but it was such a great place to stop. How much do I love drama? Far too much.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Terrible Truth

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Fourteen**  
><em>The Terrible Truth<em>

It wasn't until Inu Yasha was already out of the apartment that he realized there actually weren't many places to check. Another wave of guilt washed over him. He'd never given Naoki the chance to play with other children his age. He did check the tiny park less than a block from the apartment, but there was absolutely no scent trail there at all. He checked the library, the convenience store, even swung by the "Happy Hunting Ground", but didn't stop. He was in absolutely no mood to talk to anyone.

Finally, he found a very faint trail several blocks from the apartment. He nearly went down on hands and knees to get a better scent, but he caught himself at the last minute. He followed the trail, even though it was several hours old. He stopped with a jolt as he reached the gates of a place that should be familiar to him, but his own reclusive nature had kept him away.

Naoki's school.

If he wasn't so in tune to Naoki's scent, he would have missed it. It was almost entirely overwhelmed by the scents of other children, so he'd obviously gone in, but not out. Inu Yasha picked out one other trail, parallel to Naoki's, and a second wave of relief swept through him.

Inu Yasha took a look at his surroundings and realized that the school was the halfway point between Higurashi Shrine and his apartment. He took a few steps in the direction of the shrine, Sachiko's trail as faint as Naoki's. She had to still be at the school, too.

Making sure no one was paying attention, he took to the trees and rooftops, landing at Higurashi Shrine less than five minutes later. He didn't even pause, rushing toward the back door of the main house. Kagome came out of the house, practically vibrating with worry, her nervousness and the scent of her tears smashing through the walls he'd tried to rebuild as he took her in his arms.

Kagome clung to him, stunned, almost unable to comprehend his reaction. She'd expected him to be uncomfortable, stand-off-ish, given his lack of communication the past few days. She could feel that he was shaking, and she did her best to hold him, shoving her own doubts and fears to the back of her mind for just a brief moment.

"They're at the school, as far as I can tell," Inu Yasha rasped around the lump in his throat. "Let's go back there the fast way."

"The fast way?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha released her, only to turn and crouch down slightly. "Hop on."

"A piggyback ride? Seriously?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

She wanted to argue. She wanted to yell. Instead, she swallowed those feelings back down and climbed onto his back, squeaking when he hooked his hands behind her knees to draw them forward as he rose. Kagome clasped her arms around his neck.

"Hey! You're choking me!" he wheezed.

She grabbed onto his shoulders instead. "I should've kept doing that," Kagome grumbled.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Look, we'll argue later. Right now, we need to make sure Naoki and Sachiko are okay."

Kagome nodded, then screamed as Inu Yasha launched them into the air. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and her knees tightened around his torso. She could feel the wind rippling through her hair and clothing, chilling her, except for the portion of her body that was currently molded to Inu Yasha's back. She opened her eyes, then immediately slammed them back shut, wishing she hadn't been so curious.

"You don't need to be afraid, Kagome. I've got you."

His words somehow reached her ears, and Kagome felt the traitorous sting of tears. She desperately wanted to believe him. Maybe under better circumstances, she truly could enjoy what was happening, but between his sudden reappearance in her life and not knowing if Sachiko was all right, everything else was thrown into nightmarish shades.

Minutes later, Inu Yasha touched down, then waited patiently for Kagome to get her bearings before sliding off his back.

"Their scents lead into the school, but they're several hours old, probably from when they arrived."

"Can you find them? I mean, there are hundreds of children at this school."

Inu Yasha inhaled. "Naoki is my pup, and where we find him, we'll find Sachiko." He wasn't about to tell her that Sachiko's scent resounded just as strongly in his awareness. It wasn't the time, nor the place.

Inu Yasha tracked them through their day, doubling back a few times, until finally finding the freshest thread leading in a completely different direction from any of the others they'd taken that day.

"Their scents are here, an hour old. Maybe two at the most."

Kagome nodded, her heart hammering in her chest.

The trail ended at the door of a room filled with various musical instruments. Inu Yasha's ears twitched and his eyes widened at what he was hearing. Before he could think the better of it, he slammed the door open and rushed in.

"What the HELL are you thinking, Naoki?!"

Naoki blinked up at his father from his seated position on the piano bench, inches away from Sachiko.

"Sachiko! Naoki!"

"Mom!" Sachiko gasped in surprise as one of her mother's arms came around her, holding her close.

Inu Yasha's anger flickered and died, snowed under by his complete and total shock. He'd expected Kagome to rush to Sachiko, but while Kagome's left arm did surround Sachiko, her right was holding Naoki just as tightly.

Naoki blinked rapidly, inhaling Kagome's scent despite himself. He clamped down on the sounds that threatened to issue from his throat, contenting himself with hugging Sachiko's mother back fiercely.

Kagome forced herself to let go as she sank to her knees, but she kept one of each child's hands in one of her own. "What on earth are you still doing here? We were so worried!"

Sachiko looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's my fault Higurashi-san," Naoki said, rubbing the back of his fist against his eyes and growling. "We got caught up. We were only gonna stay an extra half hour."

"And it's been two," Inu Yasha said.

"Mama," Sachiko said in a small voice. "I miss Naoki, and I won't get to see him for a whole week and a half. This is the last chance we'll have."

"What are you talking about, Sa-chan?"

Sachiko's tears fell free at the sound of the nickname her Mom hadn't used in years. "It's winter break, and you and Takahashi-san aren't talking, so we won't get to see each other until after the New Year!"

Kagome blushed, and looked over at Inu Yasha, who was staring at the top of Naoki's head. Naoki looked sullen, gripping the edge of the piano bench.

"Is that what this is about, pup?" Inu Yasha asked.

Naoki nodded sharply. "I never took you for a coward. Father."

Kagome cried out and Sachiko trembled as Inu Yasha caught Naoki by the scruff of the neck and brought him up to eye height.

"Care to say that again?"

"You're. A. Coward."

The fingers of Inu Yasha's free hand curled upward, then something, a half-forgotten memory, slashed across his awareness, and he scored several long gashes in a nearby desk instead. Youki filled the room, and Kagome gathered Sachiko close, trying to stay out of the line of fire. Part of her wanted to jump in and save Naoki, but another part acknowledged that something very important was going on.

Inu Yasha switched to inu youkai speech, not wanting at least Kagome to hear what was about to be discussed. He'd prefer if Sachiko didn't, either, but he had no way of knowing exactly how much vocabulary Naoki had taught her during their tutoring session.

_::Why?:: _

_::I've seen the way you've been acting since Christmas. You want to mate Higurashi-san, but instead of asking her, you're just not talking to her!:: _

_::Mating is serious business, pup!:: _

_::You think I don't know that? You married, not mated, Mother.:: _

_::There's no way you could understand. You're just a pup.::_

Naoki narrowed his eyes. _::No matter what you do or not, I declare Sachiko as my sister. Higurashi-san is everything to me that the female who birthed me isn't.::_

Inu Yasha nearly dropped him. _::You're really serious about this.:: _

_::If you've decided you're not going forward with your Intentions toward Higurashi-san, then I'll leave our current pack. Voluntarily.:: _

_::You wouldn't DARE!:: _

_::Yes, I would. I want my sister. I want my Mom. You want them, too. I know you do.::_

Sachiko's eyes widened.

"Can you understand them?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, a little."

Inu Yasha's blood turned to ice water in his veins. Naoki was challenging him. Not as the older and stronger male, but for his right to join whatever pack he wanted.

_::Which do you choose? Me, or fear?::_

This was it. The moment of truth. Inu Yasha slowly turned his gaze on Kagome and Sachiko, hoping, praying that his son was wrong.

His knees buckled as the weight of realization slammed down on him, and he set Naoki gently back on the ground. Inu Yasha could feel Naoki's eyes burning into him, waiting for his decision. His confidence was battered, bruised, as his traitorous heart chose for him. The moment Naoki had spoken those words, Inu Yasha had known, the titles that had been held locked down in the back of his mind ripped from his subconscious and put on bloody display.

Daughter. Intended.

Give up his son and shut himself off from the world entirely, or possibly have the wounds of rejection reopened?

Sachiko's heart went out to Inu Yasha as she watched him, physically trembling as he fought to make his decision. Sachiko knew it had to be something dark and terrible that held him back, but she was just a kid. This was beyond her understanding.

But there was one thing she did know: her own, personal feelings.

She prepared her vocal chords, praying that she could hit the exact pitch she needed.

_::Papa.::_

Inu Yasha's head shot up, staring in disbelief.

Sachiko met his gaze with her own, and very deliberately repeated, _::Papa. Don't go, Papa. Stay.::_

Inu Yasha felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Sachiko struggled in Kagome's arms. "Let me go, please, Mom. He needs me."

Kagome let her daughter go, watching in awe as Sachiko climbed into Inu Yasha's lap, wrapping her arms around his waist as far as they would go.

Naoki put a hand on Sachiko's back. _::Littermate.::_ he stated firmly.

Inu Yasha was outmanned.. well.. out_pupped_, and his will to fight melted away. He could feel those pieces of his heart rejoining, mending, soldered together by the love of not just one pup, but two. He lifted his head, terrified of what he might find in Kagome's eyes after such a violent display.

They were warm, loving. She'd entrusted her pup to his care, even in the midst of an argument. After he had treated Naoki so roughly.

He had to look away, his arms going around Sachiko as he found himself in tears for the second time that week. He hadn't cried that much since he was younger than Naoki.

_::Pup::_ he said in inu, knowing Sachiko would understand. _::My pup.::_

She lifted her head. _::Daughter?::_

And at long last, Inu Yasha admitted the truth to himself. _::Yes.::_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think we could all use a break here, don't you? Excuse me, I need to go find my tissue box.

And yes, Terri Botta's "The Lucky Ones" has been one of my all time favorite fanfics since it was in the process of posting so many years ago, but I think the whole "inu youkai have a separate language" element has now been adopted into enough stories, hopefully I can use it without being too obnoxious.


	16. Chapter 15 - Homecoming

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Fifteen**  
><em>Homecoming<em>

Several minutes passed before Inu Yasha managed to speak again, prompted by the fluttering of Sachiko's cool hands against his heated cheeks, trying to brush the tears away. He gave her one more squeeze before picking her up and setting her on her own two feet.

"Teach her a few more words, pup," Inu Yasha said, waiting for Naoki's nod before turning to Kagome. "We really need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Kagome replied, rising at the same time he did. She didn't miss the reassuring hand Inu Yasha put on Naoki's head before making his way toward the club room door. Once they were both outside, the air grew heavy once again.

Inu Yasha leaned back against the wall. "I have no idea where the hell to start."

"Maybe by explaining to me exactly what just went on in there?" Kagome said.

Inu Yasha closed his eyes. "Naoki was teaching Sachiko how to speak in inu. Human throats can't pronounce everything, but the most basic words aren't too hard."

"Is that what you two were doing when you were barking and growling at each other?"

"Yes." Inu Yasha swallowed. "Naoki challenged me."

"Challenged you?"

"He basically threatened to leave home and live at the shrine instead."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

Inu Yasha finally forced himself to look at Kagome. "He's.. very attached to Sachiko. And you. And your mother."

"And is he the only one?" Kagome asked with deceptive lightness.

"That's what he was trying to get me to admit," Inu Yasha said. "You have to understand, Kagome. Kikyou and I dated for roughly three years before we decided to get married. I've known you for less than half a year, and you're far more important to me than Kikyou ever was. This is going so far, so fast."

"I do understand, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "Because I feel the same way. Hojo-kun and I were together for over five years before we married, only for things to fall apart in the end. I'm scared, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock.

"But I'm scared in the most wonderful way. Aren't you?"

Inu Yasha didn't know what to say.

Kagome blushed. "My daughter might end up having a real father someday, not some creep who abandoned her, but sends money like clockwork. I might end up experiencing the kind of love I should have had, that I _thought_ I had, the first time around. But if I never take that chance, it'll definitely never happen, will it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you," Inu Yasha blurted out. "Naoki was right. I was a coward. What we shared on Christmas Eve was so intense. I've never felt anything like that before, and I didn't know how to handle it except pretending it never happened."

"But it did," Kagome pressed.

"Yes, it did. And it took my own pup kicking my ass to get me to admit it."

"Was that all you two talked about?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, but before I say anything else, I need to know. How do you feel about Naoki?"

"How do I feel?"

"Yeah."

Kagome took a minute to question her own heart and mind. "I feel like he's always been a part of my life," she admitted. "Sometimes it's strange when I remember that Sachiko is an only child. It's like I gave birth to twins, but temporarily forgot about one."

"When is Sachiko's Birthday?"

"April 27th."

"Naoki's is September 15th."

Kagome chuckled. "Ah, so close, yet so far away."

"Naoki referred to you as Mom."

Kagome stared at Inu Yasha, thunderstruck. "What? When?"

"When we were talking," Inu Yasha said. "That's one of the reasons he was threatening to leave. As he put it, he wants to be with his sister and his Mom."

"Well, then, what about his Dad? Does his Dad want to be with his sister and his Mom?"

Inu Yasha couldn't believe his ears. "Kagome?"

Kagome threaded her fingers through his. "Do you want me? Do you want Sachiko?"

Kagome found herself wrapped in Inu Yasha's arms again.

"I want you and Sachiko in my life," he whispered, forcing his words past the lump in his throat. "These past few days have been hell. Pure hell."

Kagome nodded her agreement. "I missed you so much."

"Same here." Inu Yasha forced himself to step back. "What I'm about to ask you is very serious, Kagome, so think about it carefully, and if you need time once I explain, just say so."

"Okay," Kagome said uncertainly.

Inu Yasha took a deep breath. "You know that an engagement precedes a marriage. In the youkai world, a mating is preceded by an Intention. Like an engagement, it means the two who enter into an Intention are bound to each other, but to ensure compatibility. It can be a lot more intense than just an engagement. In fact, it's common for a couple to be Intended and engaged or even married at the same time."

"I know you said that a mating is more serious than a marriage, and that it's permanent," Kagome said. "What happens? You mentioned your Mother only outliving your Father by a few years."

"If I had already been at 'survival age', Mother would have died when Father did. That's how serious the bond is. Mates bear each other's marks, and if one is considered weaker than the other, they will be given abilities to compensate. If my Father hadn't died, Mother could have lived for centuries."

"But," Kagome said, "then what about Sachiko? If we mated, that is."

"It trickles down," Inu Yasha reassured her. "You won't have to watch Sachiko grow old and die while you're still young, and Naoki and I wouldn't either."

"Thank goodness," Kagome sighed in relief.

Inu Yasha stepped close enough to cup Kagome's cheek. "So the question is, Higurashi Kagome, will you become my Intended?"

Kagome leaned into his touch. "If I took time to think about it, I'd probably chicken out," she quipped. "So yes. Yes, I will become your Intended."

Kagome shivered in absolute delight as Inu Yasha drew her even closer and pressed his lips to hers. They were just as warm as she remembered. She felt him flick at her lips with the tip of his tongue, and she opened up to him, allowing him to taste her more deeply. At some point, her arms had gone around his neck, and she slowly moved one hand up to rub the base of an ear.

Inu Yasha broke away with a gasp, only to hold her close. "Gods, woman, what you do to me," he rasped.

"Does that mean I can call you Papa in.. MMMPH!"

Kagome turned just in time to see the soles of Sachiko's shoes disappearing from the doorway.

Inu Yasha sighed in exasperation. "Oh the joys of parenthood."

* * *

><p>After officially breaking the news, which ended up being a repeat thanks to Naoki and Sachiko's eavesdropping, it was agreed that Kagome would bring Naoki and Sachiko back to the shrine, and Inu Yasha would join them shortly.<p>

He honestly hated the fact that he had to delay joining his family for any length of time, but he was on a deadline.

It was well after sundown by the time he finished his work, and he touched down at the Higurashi Shrine.

"Hope I'm not too late?" he asked, poking his head in the back door.

"Nope, not at all," Kagome replied.

"It's bath time!" Sachiko sang out.

Inu Yasha took a quick look at Naoki, who was cringing at Sachiko's announcement. He also noticed that Naoki's ears had been freed already. Inu Yasha felt sheepish, feeling his rather lax parenting coming home to roost.

"I'm clean enough," Naoki grumbled.

Sachiko narrowed her eyes at him. "No you're not! Besides, baths are fun!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah!"

"Enough you two," Mama Higurashi said, coming from the hallway dressed in a simple cotton yukata, her hair still damp.

Kagome took in Naoki's stubborn but bashful body language. She finished folding the freshly laundered towel in her hands and went to go down on one knee in order to look Naoki in the eye.

"Is there a reason you don't like baths, Naoki?" she asked.

Naoki blushed. "They're too hot."

"Too hot?"

"And it's boring."

"It's not boring at all!" Sachiko protested. "Mom and I take baths together all the time, and we get to talk, and play, and have fun!"

Naoki ground his toe into the floor.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome began, turning toward the man in question. "Does Naoki usually take his bath alone?"

Now it was Inu Yasha's turn for his cheeks to grow slightly warm. "We don't have one. We use the shower, get clean, and that's it. Public baths try and boil you alive!"

"_Ah_," Kagome thought, "_they're both sensitive to heat_."

"Well, then, since it's time to change the water anyway, why don't I cool it down a bit?"

"Mama," Kagome said with a grateful smile.

"You won't make it too hot?" Naoki asked.

"Why don't either you, your father, or both come with me and test the temperature once I'm done?"

Naoki nodded. "You coming, Dad?"

"Nah, pup, you go on."

Inu Yasha watched Naoki scamper after Mama Higurashi. He actually had a spring in his step, almost excited over a bath, of all things.

Kagome put a hand on his arm. "Inu Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Sachiko and I usually take our baths together. Should we wait until Naoki's done, or..?"

Inu Yasha felt a new wave of warmth flow over him at her consideration. "Naoki started refusing my help as soon as he could handle a washcloth properly," he said, "but I think that's because he wanted to prove he's strong and capable. You can double-check with him, but if you want to give his ears a good scrubbing, go right ahead."

"You're evil, you know."

"Hey, better you than me."

"So you'll go last?"

Inu Yasha heard the disappointment in Kagome's voice. "It'd be best," he said. "Once I get more used to seeing you naked, going in together will work, but I really don't want to explain to Sachiko what's going on."

Kagome blushed. "I didn't think of that."

"Hey, Dad! Grandma fixed it!" Naoki called from the bathing room.

Mama Higurashi reappeared. "So, what is the final decision?"

"Naoki?" Kagome called.

Naoki's head appeared around the doorframe. "Yeah?"

"Can Sachiko and I join you, or would you prefer to be by yourself?"

Naoki's eyes grew wide. "You'd do that?"

"Keh, they're family now, pup. Of course they would," Inu Yasha said.

"Sure, why not?" Naoki mumbled.

"Yay!" Sachiko ran down the hallway, leaving a trail of clothing behind her.

"You are such a child," Naoki said, shaking his head and picking up after her.

"I'm actually older than you. Not my fault if you're a stuffy old man already."

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed. "I better get in there before they start killing each other," she said. "See you in a bit!" She waved to both Inu Yasha and Mama before disappearing into the bathing room and closing the door behind her.

Inu Yasha collapsed onto the couch, trying to take everything in. He was filthy and exhausted, but he knew he'd made the right decision. Squeals and giggles came from the direction of the bath, and a part of him wished he dared join in.

"Give it a month, maybe two, and you should be able to join them if you want," Mama Higurashi said. "At least, that's how long it took for my husband and I to be able to bathe together without any.. mishaps."

Inu Yasha sighed in relief. "Thank you, Higurashi-san."

"Oh, please. Naoki's already calling me Grandma. I'd say call me Mama, like everyone else does, but that wouldn't seem to suit you. You can call me Kasumi, if you prefer."

"Thank you, Kasumi-san," Inu Yasha said, then cleared his throat. "So, did Kagome tell you anything?"

"Kagome tried, but Naoki and Sachiko kept interrupting," Mama said. "Something about intentions?"

"Basically, I asked Kagome to take me on trial, to see if maybe things could work out between us in the long run. The youkai term, and what I asked if she would agree to, is called an Intention."

"And it's serious enough that you're all right with Sachiko calling you 'Papa' and Naoki calling Kagome 'Mom'?"

Inu Yasha nodded. "That's one of the primary reasons I asked her to be my Intended, rather than simply proposing to her. Periods of Intention can last through an engagement and even a marriage. An Intention is the precursor to a mating."

"You're truly willing to mate her?"

Inu Yasha blinked and turned. "You know about mating?"

"Just what I've read in the shrine's old scrolls. Something about it being more binding than a marriage?"

"Yeah. It's forever, and forever is as long as the partner with the longest lifespan survives. My parents were mated."

"Why did you not mate with your first wife?"

Inu Yasha blushed. "Kikyou refused to have anything to do with my youkai side, if she could help it."

"I'm sorry," Mama Higurashi said.

"Keh. To paraphrase something Kagome says, I ended up with Naoki, so something good came of it."

"That's true." Mama paused, thinking. "Actually, I have an idea. Let's give them twenty minutes or so to finish scrubbing and have some sort of a decent soak, then I'll poke my head in and see if the children want to help me make New Year's decorations. We might not get them all done in time to put them up before midnight, but we can finish up the day after tomorrow if necessary. Either way, it should keep them occupied for a while."

Inu Yasha knew he was blushing furiously. "Most mothers would be standing guard, protecting the virtue of their daughters."

Mama laughed. "My daughter is a grown woman with a daughter of her own. I may be older now, but I still remember what it was like to be young and in love."

Inu Yasha had no idea how to respond to that, so he settled for giving her a grateful look.. which rapidly turned annoyed as Mama Higurashi ruffled his hair.

"My other son has run away to his own place," Mama said, "so I'm afraid if you're around here, I have to torment you instead."

"Joy," Inu Yasha bit out, pretending he didn't feel the flicker of warmth deep down at Kagome's mother's wholehearted acceptance.

* * *

><p>Mama Higurashi knocked on the bathing room door. "Naoki? Sachiko? I have a question for you."<p>

"Come in!" three voice chorused.

Mama slipped into the bathing room and shut the door behind her. "I just so happen to have some New Year's decorations still to be made. Would you two like to come help me?"

Sachiko's eyes lit up. "Can we, Mom? Please?"

"Of course," Kagome said.

Sachiko all but leapt out of the bath, grabbing a towel to quickly dry herself with.

"Will you be okay?" Naoki asked, as if uncertain to leave her alone.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a few more minutes," Kagome said.

"Nonsense, Kagome. Stay in and soak for a bit," Mama said brightly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, knowing that tone. "Fine, Mama. Whatever you say."

Kagome watched as Mama herded both children through the drying process and putting on yukata before closing the door with a wink. She knew Mama was up to something, and a tiny flame deep inside hoped it was what she thought.

Moments later, the door opened and closed, a very red-faced Inu Yasha standing in the room.

Kagome found herself speechless as he didn't talk, didn't even look at her, just strode over to where the washing stool and showerhead were. Kagome watched in fascination as he stripped, not trying to give a show, just shucking off his clothing as if it were just a normal day and normal circumstances.

Kagome pressed her thighs together, unable to tear her eyes away from his incredible form. She'd only really seen him in semi-darkness before, as he'd mostly kept behind her or out of her direct line of sight once he was naked the morning after. But under the bright lights of the bathing room, he was gorgeous. Every single line of his body spoke of power and masculine grace, from his well-muscled legs to the broadness of his shoulders. He was actually facing away from her, she had a perfect view of his absolutely delectable backside.

She watched him sniff the various bottles and bars of soap and shampoo, finally finding one of each to his liking. He grabbed a washcloth and sat down on the bench, and that was when the real show began.

Kagome swallowed as she watched the movements that indicated he was washing his chest, before going up and around his neck. He moved his hair aside, revealing the suppleness of his back. She was about to gather up the courage to offer to wash it for him, but he dispatched the task with an efficiency so ruthless, it was almost painful. His arms followed, soap and beads of water tracing his muscles as Kagome so wished she could do. His legs and feet were next.

Kagome could practically feel his embarrassment as the washcloth moved to his groin. She dearly wished he would turn around, give her a show, but his discomfort was palpable. Then he stood, and Kagome bit back a moan as he took care of the one part of his body he hadn't tended to yet. She bit her lip as he washed that glorious ass, then stiffened, as he apparently realized that although he'd protected the front side, Kagome had a perfect view from behind.

He snatched his hand away from the area as if burned, turning on the adjustable showerhead hooked into a bracket on the wall. He removed it, and used it to rinse himself off, once again without turning around.

Kagome wanted to scream in frustration as he turned the spray on his hair, then let go of the showerhead to lather up the long, silver strands. He did it briskly, as if trying finish the task as quickly as possible. He picked up the showerhead, a moan escaping Kagome as he inadvertently gave her a clear view of everything. He straightened so quickly at the sound that Kagome heard a few of his joints crack, and she winced in sympathy.

He finished rinsing, picking up a towel to dry his hair, before wrapping it up on top of his head.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I left?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing he would hear her, even through the towel.

Inu Yasha's shoulders slumped. "No," he said roughly. "I just.. I forgot it would be so bright in here."

"What's wrong with that?"

Inu Yasha sighed. "All my life, I've been told I'm an abomination. A freak of nature. Kikyou barely even touched me, let alone had any desire to see me naked, even when I looked human. I don't want to turn around and see how much I disgust you."

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, letting his name trail off.

Suddenly resolute, she rose from the bath and got out. She knew he could hear her footsteps. She could see the straightening of his spine, and hear his breath quickly rasping from between his lips. Slowly, carefully, she slid her hands around his waist, ignoring the brush of something decidedly less innocent against her wrists. She molded herself to his back, letting him feel that she was as naked as he was.

"You are breathtaking," she said honestly. "I wanted to watch you. I wanted to see you. I know you can smell how aroused I am. You did that to me, just by taking a shower in front of me."

"Kagome..."

"You'll be able to see all of me, too. You don't think I'm nervous? I only wish I could be half as perfect-."

"You are perfect!" Inu Yasha blurted out as he turned in her arms, both of them gasping as his erection brushed against her abdomen. He stared down at Kagome, his hands gripping her biceps. Yes, there was a softness to her belly. Yes, her thighs met and rubbed, but he knew how good they felt. "These," he allowed himself to trace the smattering of stretch marks at the base of her breasts and creeping over her hips, "are your battle scars. I've had supposed perfection, and it sucked." He slipped a hand into her hair, tugging lightly to force her to look up at him so he could stare into her soft brown eyes. "What I want is you, Kagome. Or did you miss that little 'greeting' a minute ago?"

Kagome blushed. "I wouldn't call that 'little'. Not by a long shot," she said, resting her hands on the gently rippled plane of his stomach. He flinched involuntarily beneath her touch. "I don't see why you won't believe me when I tell you I find you absolutely gorgeous, if you think I'm perfect."

"Keh," was the only reply Inu Yasha could come up with, holding her close, sighing with soul-deep satisfaction at the way her body fit his so well.

"Come with me into the bath. Please, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha nodded, allowing her to drag him over to the bath. He reached down and gingerly tested the water, surprised to find it still cool enough for him. "You didn't warm it?"

Kagome smiled as she climbed into the tub. "If I want to bathe with you and Naoki, I have to get used to cooler baths, don't I?"

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's breath fanned against Kagome's lips for an instant before his mouth covered hers.

Kagome savored his loving invasion, the way he seemed to want to memorize every detail about her mouth. She didn't know how long they stayed connected, but somehow he managed to maneuver himself into the bath without breaking it. When they finally parted, Inu Yasha leaned forward again, catching Kagome's bottom lip with his teeth. Kagome groaned, feeling the intense pressure on such sensitive skin, bringing her tongue out to soothe it when he eventually released her. She opened her eyes to find herself drowning in a sea of gold.

"Didn't your mother say you were going to change the bath water tonight?"

Kagome blinked, struggling to remember how to form words. "Yes. It was the last thing on our list for New Year's cleaning."

"Then how about we make sure it's good and dirty?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to conform to fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It's a common practice in Japan for children and parents to bathe together. We even see this in Inu Yasha canon, where Shippou has no trouble stripping down to join the girls in the bath/onsen. Since Naoki and Sachiko are about Shippou's age, it works, I think. See also: "My Neighbor Totoro"


	17. Chapter 16 - Truest Intentions

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Sixteen**  
><em>Truest Intentions<em>

Inu Yasha awoke the next morning feeling as if he were having some kind of out of body experience. He knew his physical body was comfortably lying on a futon, under blankets, snuggled up with his family. His ears, however, told him that someone was building something out of wood. As far as he knew, he hadn't brought any tools with him.

He forced himself to open his eyes, and immediately, warmth flooded his heart. Kagome's face was turned toward him, almost close enough to kiss. She was still asleep, her eyelashes fluttering and her soft lips parted to allow her breath to pass in and out. There was a ball of warmth against his midsection where Sachiko had curled up, and Naoki was sprawled over Kagome protectively.

He and Kagome had come out of the bath the evening before to find that the couch in the main room had been moved, and a large futon had been laid out on the floor. Naoki and Sachiko were still busy helping Mama Higurashi with the decorations, and Inu Yasha felt a surge of pride as he watched Naoki slicing through thick stalks of bamboo with all the precision that having claws allowed. Sachiko was watching and imitating as Mama showed her how to arrange the pieces of bamboo, pine, and a few other assorted plants to make _kadomatsu_ for the front door.

"That's a lot of bamboo, isn't it, Mama?" Kagome asked.

Mama smiled. "We aren't the only ones decorating late this year. The Matsushimas, Hondas, and Takeis haven't started, and the extra pieces are for them." Then Mama handed Kagome a large box that made Kagome struggle under the weight. Inu Yasha took it from her. "If you'd like to make yourself useful, there is quite a bit of _shimeniwa_ left to be braided."

Kagome sighed. "Yes, Mama."

Kagome had gone into the living room, and Inu Yasha stayed with her, watching her weave the straw into rope. He had no idea how she was able to twist it so well with such delicate hands, but she managed it with the ease of long practice. It was enough for him simply to be by her side, though she did ask for his help with managing the straw and cutting off the lengths.

The whole atmosphere had been so warm. It was as if this was a tradition they'd had for decades, and perhaps for Kagome and Mama Higurashi, it was the case. The fact that he and Naoki were being included filled him with emotions that he wasn't sure how to deal with. No one willingly brought a hanyou into their family like this. Especially not a shrine family.

They'd all worked furiously into the night, and by some miracle they'd finished their tasks and put the vast majority of decorations up before the stroke of midnight.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. Naoki," Mama said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Inu Yasha flushed and muttered a "You're welcome," while Naoki was much more enthusiastic in his response, insisting that's why they should be there every year.

Pushy pup.

Mama had been the one to explain the new sleeping arrangement. They had the option of going to separate rooms, but if they wanted, they could all pile into the main room until something else could be worked out.

Inu Yasha hadn't objected at all. The day had been incredibly stressful, and if he were honest, he was still a bit shaken from Naoki's near defection and the temporary loss of both pups. Physically, he was satisfied, but mentally, he needed his pups, and preferably his mate-to-be. Kagome seemed to sense that, and both Naoki and Sachiko had been overjoyed.

So there they were, piled in the main room, and Inu Yasha felt as if he'd slept better than he had since his mother died.

"Morning, Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered.

Somehow he'd missed Kagome's awakening while lost in his thoughts. Hopefully there would be many more mornings like this, so he could make up for his current lapse.

"Morning," he said, leaning forward a bit to see if he could reach her lips.

She met him halfway, the touch a sweet, chaste greeting, but suffused with warmth and contentment.

Yes, he could definitely wake up this way for the rest of his life.

"Too early," Sachiko whined, snuggling in closer.

Inu Yasha chuckled, putting his arm around her. As was now their habit, he and Naoki wore yukata and hakama to bed, while the girls donned their pajamas. Kagome's current ensemble was light blue, a near match for the hakama both males wore, and Sachiko's was yellow with brightly-colored butterflies.

Naoki slept on, his delicate snore continuing unabated.

Inu Yasha's ears twitched as the sound of a hammer striking wood reached him again.

"It sounds like someone's building something," he said.

Kagome nodded. "It's the 29th. In two days, this place is going to be flooded with people celebrating the New Year. What you're hearing is probably the vendors setting up."

"Vendors?"

"Every year, several of the local merchants set up shop on the shrine grounds to serve the crowd that will be gathering. They get special permission from Mama several months in advance. We're not a massive shrine, but we still get plenty of people. More than enough to turn a good profit."

Inu Yasha tried to imagine it. Sundays were bad enough.

"So since the shopkeepers are setting up here, Sachiko and I usually go shopping in town for supplies and toys for New Year's on this day."

"Naoki and I do that, too, though we usually go to the Youkai Bazaar."

"The Youkai Bazaar?"

"Kinda like an open air market, but it's only open to those of youkai blood. And their families."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe," Inu Yasha said in a sly tone.

"We're still going to the bazaar?"

Inu Yasha snorted. Trust the pup to finally wake up at the sound of something promising. "Of course we are. It's our day, Naoki."

"Is it all right if Sachiko and I come along?" Kagome asked, sensing that this was some sort of special trip normally only made by father and son.

"Of course it is!" Naoki said. "I can't wait to show Sachiko how youkai shop!"

Sachiko whimpered, obviously trying to get more sleep.

"Want to go get breakfast started?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, the earlier we get there, the better."

* * *

><p>"So, was this worth waking up for, Sachiko?" Naoki teased.<p>

Sachiko stared, holding onto her mother's hand for dear life at the sheer array of colors and profusion of noises and smells coming from what had always seemed to be a vacant lot. It had seemed a bit strange to have such a relatively large chunk of land unused, but now that their eyes had been opened, Sachiko and Kagome could see the entire area was packed with stalls and tents with vendors selling their wares.

"How do you two stand it?" Kagome asked.

"Magic," Naoki said.

Kagome gave him a doubtful look.

"What he means to say," Inu Yasha added, "is that part of the cloaking spell that hides this area also allows for the sounds and smells to be tuned to the sensitivity of those in the area. It's muted for Naoki and me because we're inu. You and Sachiko would smell it strongly, since your senses are duller than most youkai."

"That explains it, but the thought that magic actually exists..."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Says the woman who grew up in a shrine. You call it reiki, spiritual power, whatever, but that's 'magic', too."

"You have a point."

"You know I do," Inu Yasha shot back, waggling his eyebrows.

"I think Sachiko and I are too young for this conversation," Naoki interjected.

"What?" Sachiko asked, the whole thing flying straight over her head.

"Anyway, let's go in, shall we?" Kagome said, giving Inu Yasha a look that was both amused and exasperated. Inu Yasha simply grinned back before leading the way into the bazaar.

In some ways, it resembled a typical open air market. Vendors were packed shoulder to shoulder in booths, at tables, or simply spreading their wares out on a blanket on the ground. All of them had some type of tent or awning to shelter their wares, and Kagome could feel the presence of various protections on most of the items. She had no idea that youki could be manipulated in such a way, but then she thought of Inu Yasha. His youki was quite strong, but she'd never seen him use it in a negative way. Her world was being turned on its head, and she found herself thrilled by the prospect.

Kagome shook herself out of her awe and reached into her purse to draw out the list of ingredients Mama needed to make their New Year's _osechi_.

"What's all that?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Mama's shopping list," Kagome said. "Youkai food is all right for humans to eat, isn't it?"

"Most of it. In fact, what's good tends to be healthier because anything weird can have unexpected effects on youkai." Inu Yasha leaned in to take a closer look, and his eyes widened. "But there's enough food on here to feed an army!"

"I think she assumed that you and Naoki are staying for the New Year. If not, we can adjust the portions down."

Inu Yasha was stunned. "The whole time?"

"Yes. If you want."

Inu Yasha gave a surreptitious glance in the direction of the two pups. Naoki was showing Sachiko various items made of moth youkai silk. "It's always been just Naoki and me. I never had any reason to celebrate. We'd come here, grab a few toys and pre-packaged _osechi_, and that would be that. We've never..." He trailed off as his throat closed.

Kagome caught his hand and squeezed it. "You're family now, Inu Yasha. Naoki, too. How could we leave family out on New Year's?"

"If we weren't in the middle of a crowd right now, I'd kiss you senseless," Inu Yasha growled.

Kagome smiled. "Hold onto that thought until we get back to the shrine," she said.

"Mama! Mama! Come look at these!" Sachiko said, waving the adults over.

Kagome quickly made her way to Sachiko's side, but Inu Yasha hesitated, wanting to smack himself. He knew he'd been forgetting something really important, and here was the perfect stall to remind him.

Sachiko reached out to touch one of the colorful bins full of beads, but she drew her hand back as a tiny electric shock prevented her. "Ow," she said, more as a pout than an actual expression of pain.

"Sorry, little one, you're a bit too young for those." What appeared to be an old woman with a hunched back appeared, dressed in a headscarf and kimono, with an apron around her waist.

Kagome surveyed the dozens and dozens of containers filled with brightly colored beads. She couldn't even begin to describe all the various shades, all mixed together in wooden boxes. They radiated power, but it wasn't youki or reiki.

"What are they?" Kagome asked.

"Intention beads."

The answer came from two directions at once, the old woman behind the booth, and Inu Yasha, who was approaching with a sheepish look on his face and a blush staining his cheeks.

"Intention beads?" Kagome directed the question to Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, I kind of asked you on the spur of the moment, so I wasn't prepared. To do things properly, I should have already bought a set of these, then brought you here to pick out yours."

"I take it the young lady said yes, since you are standing here together?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, I did," Kagome replied. "But what, exactly, are they?"

"Intention beads perform a similar function to a human engagement ring, but in youkai culture it is customary for both Intended to wear beads," the vendor said.

"So basically a 'sorry, everyone, this one's taken'?"

The old woman laughed. "Exactly. Once the two of you are mated, you will have marks which say the same, but the beads are removable in case things don't work out."

"What do we have to do?" Kagome asked.

"Well, since your young male there has been lax in his duties, you can pick out your beads at the same time. I will put up a barrier so you can't see what the other is picking. That's cheating." A solid wall of darkness formed between two of the containers. "The way it is done is that you think of your Intended, then choose the five beads that speak most to you. Those will be braided into your Intended's hair in front of their ear, or into their forelock, depending on the youkai." The old woman looked at both children. "And don't help them, much as you might want to."

Sachiko pouted, but Naoki put his hand on her shoulder.

"All right, you two," the old woman said, addressing Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Pick your beads."

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes to solidify her image of Inu Yasha in her mind's eye. Then she opened her eyes, and gasped when she realized that five beads out of the hundreds, if not thousands, were actually glowing. She carefully picked up the first one, expecting it to shock or burn her. Instead it stayed in her hand, warm, but not dangerously so. She chose the other four in quick succession.

"Now close your hands, and I'll let down the barrier."

The barrier disappeared, and she saw Inu Yasha's left hand fisted closed, just like hers.

"Males go first. It's just the way it's done," the old woman said, giving Kagome an apologetic look. "You know what to do."

Inu Yasha nodded, transferring the beads to his right hand, and separating off a small section of Kagome's hair with his left. He gently twisted the hair, then fed it through the hole in the first bead. Four more followed, then Kagome was shocked to realize that he was braiding the rest of the section off. The old woman handed him a tiny scrap of leather, which he used to tie off the braid. The moment he was done, Kagome noticed all five beads glow briefly, then wink out.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Each bead now has the kanji for 'inu' on it, letting everyone else know that your Intended is inu youkai," the old woman said.

"Can I see?"

"Not until your Intended has his beads in as well. Take a bit of his hair, and put the beads on in the order you picked them from the bin."

Kagome kept her beads in her left hand, using her right to reach across and separate off a section of Inu Yasha's hair. He gently corrected the amount, adding a few extra strands. Kagome smiled her thanks before continuing, twirling his silky hair to fit through the holes in each bead. Once all five were in place, she braided off the rest, and the old woman handed her a bit of leather to tie the end off with.

The beads glowed, and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the characters that appeared.

"Oh my. I've never seen them do that before," the old woman said.

"What's going on?" Inu Yasha asked with a frown.

Kagome blushed. "They read 'miko'," she said.

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, drawing her in for a hug, not really caring what anyone else thought at the moment. "In other words, don't mess with me, or my Intended will purify your ass."

Kagome laughed, enjoying the moment.

"That was so cool!" Sachiko squealed. "I like those better than a silly old ring!"

"Watch out, Sis, or you might end up with a youkai yourself," Naoki teased, messing up her hair.

"Naoki!" Sachiko said in a threatening tone.

"Knock it off, you two," Inu Yasha said. "Thanks, old lady."

The vendor bowed. "Call me Kameko," she said. "Now, would you like me to interpret your beads, or would you rather keep them shrouded in mystery?"

Inu Yasha blinked. "They have meanings?"

Kameko chortled. "Of course they do. There is a reason why some beads speak more strongly than others when it comes to intentions of the heart. Most youkai would rather not reveal their deepest feelings, though."

"I say, go ahead. Do your worst. I wanna know what my Intended really thinks of me," Inu Yasha said with much more confidence than he felt.

"And you, young lady?"

Kagome's cheeks colored, and she nodded. "I'm curious."

Kameko smiled. "Both of your choices are interesting, very interesting indeed. I believe that this Intention has quite a high probability of ending in a mating."

Inu Yasha began to blush as well.

"We'll do you first, young inu," Kameko said. "Your first bead is pure red. The first bead reflects the strongest emotions your Intended carries for you. Though all are important, they are threaded in an order of strength. Pure red is the color of courage, desire, passion, and love."

Kagome's face was nearly as red as the bead in the wake of Kameko's pronouncement. Inu Yasha's spine straightened just a bit more, and his confidence grew. She thought him brave, and apparently an extremely good lover.

"Your second bead is orange, which means strength, endurance.. and appetite."

"Keep this up, and I'm going to have to cut this trip short by flinging you over my shoulder," Inu Yasha said to Kagome, feeling the effects of her choices as his pants became far too confining for his tastes.

"Your third bead is dark blue, the color of power, integrity, trust, and loyalty."

Now she'd brought his heart into the mix. Was it any wonder he adored her?

"Your fourth bead is white. That one is complicated, and in truth, both of you chose a white bead, so it's up to interpretation," Kameko said. "White is the color of bonding and family, but also goodness, purity, and a color of auspicious beginnings."

"It makes sense," Inu Yasha said, staring at the white bead he'd threaded in Kagome's hair.

"It sure does," Kagome breathed.

Kameko cleared her throat. "The fifth and final bead is pale red. See how it's a bit lighter than the pure red bead?" Kameko handed over a mirror so Inu Yasha could see. He nodded. "Like its brother pure red, it is a color of passion and love, but the lighter coloring indicates joy and sensitivity."

Inu Yasha felt slightly overwhelmed, having such a deep look into Kagome's feelings for him. The way he was through the filter of her mind and heart. He halfway wished he could drag her back to the shrine and mate her right there and then.

"Now, now, simmer down. You heard what she thinks about you. If you'd rather not face your own feelings, go ahead and browse the other stalls." Kameko made a shooing motion with her hand.

Inu Yasha's throat was raw, but he sucked at words. It would be nice to hear what the maelstrom of emotions that Kagome continued to evoke in him was made up of. He desired her, that was obvious. He admired her. He knew she would be a good mother to Naoki. But what else was hiding underneath all that?

"I'll stay," he rasped.

Kameko blinked in surprise. "Your Intended's label of courage is quite accurate," she said, then turned to Kagome. "Now, you. Your first bead is green. It is heavily rooted in nature, which speaks to something ancient in the bloodline of an inu youkai, such as your Intended. In general, it also speaks of growth, harmony, and fertility."

Kagome wondered if her blush could get any more intense. Kameko's pronouncement started a tendril of heat in her belly. He apparently not only wanted her as Naoki's mother, but as the mother of his future children as well.

"Your second bead is pink, the color of romance, love, and friendship."

Once again, Kagome was taken aback, but in the absolute best way. He saw her not only as a lover and a woman to be wooed, but a friend as well.

"Your third bead is aqua. Now this one is embarrassing. Sure you don't want to leave, young inu?"

Inu Yasha shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Aqua is the color of emotional healing and protection."

Kagome didn't seem surprised at all, but Inu Yasha was floored.

Seeing Inu Yasha's shock, Kameko continued on. "The fourth bead is white, which is as I've already explained. Your fifth and final bead, young woman, is light blue. See how it differs from the aqua?"

Kameko passed the mirror to Kagome, and Kagome admired the beautiful array, taking note of how the aqua bead blended the green bead and the light blue one, almost as if drawing the two together.

"Light blue indicates feelings of trust, loyalty, wisdom, tranquility, and understanding."

Kagome handed the mirror back. "Thank you so much, Kameko-san."

"It was my pleasure. May the kami and your ancestors bless your union."

Kagome bowed, and took Sachiko and Naoki's hands, leading them deeper into the bazaar. Inu Yasha lagged a few steps behind, trying to process the old woman's words. She hadn't been kidding when she offered him a way out, but he'd been too stupid to take it. Old scars pulled painfully, threatening to break open. He shouldn't have asked. He shouldn't have wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I pulled the color interpretations from several different sources, going with the ones that fit the situation best.

_Osechi_ is an array of traditional Japanese dishes eaten on New Year's. Each dish has some connection to auspicious tidings for the future/New Year, so they're eaten for good luck, and more practically, because they can keep without refrigeration for several days. Traditionally, no one was supposed to work during the New Year's holiday, but much like Christmas/Thanksgiving in the US (where I'm from), that has been falling by the wayside in recent years.

I'm so sorry about the late updates lately, and any blatant mistakes in this chapter. This week's been kicking my butt, so I've been exhausted. Things should return to "normal" next week.


	18. Chapter 17 - Moving In, Moving On

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Seventeen**  
><em>Moving In, Moving On<em>

Three hours later, there was no room for mental anguish as the number of bags and cartons grew, taxing even Inu Yasha's superior strength.

"Oi, wench, I'm not a pack mule!"

"Then stop eating like one, so we can get less groceries!"

Inu Yasha stopped grumbling, or at least, loud enough that Kagome could hear. He could hear the snickers of various youkai they passed, seeing him so loaded down. Then again, Naoki and Sachiko were doing their fair share, Sachiko carrying several items on her back, and Naoki with his hands and back full. Even Kagome was doing her part. It was just exhausting being out in the crowds for so long.

"I think that's everything!" Kagome sang as she crossed off the last item on her list.

"Now how are we supposed to get back to the shrine? We can't carry this much sh.. crap all the way there!"

"Inu Yasha-sama! It's been such a long time!"

Inu Yasha stopped and blinked, hoping to every kami he knew that he was hallucinating.

"Myouga-jiji! Thanks for helping out!" Naoki called.

"You're the one who brought him here?" Inu Yasha cried.

"Why not? As you said, we can't carry all this, but Myouga-jiji has connections."

Kagome and Sachiko gaped as they took in what appeared to be five monstrously oversized pelicans, each easily twice the size of a human.

"You did say the Higurashi Shrine is safe, didn't you, Naoki-sama?"

"Yup. Dad and I have been there, no problem."

"Well, then, all of you, pick your ride. Inu Yasha-sama, feel free to put your burdens in this fellow's mouth, as I, your servant, am incredibly light."

Inu Yasha pretended to ignore the flea youkai, unloading his aching arms into the pelican's pouch.

Sachiko and Kagome were a bit dubious at first, but after seeing Naoki climb in without so much as a pause, they copied him. Inu Yasha settled into place, still not too happy at Naoki having gone over his head, but recognizing that the pup had done it to protect their pack as a whole. He just didn't want to have to face Myouga. Not today. Not until he and Kagome were safely mated.

The pelicans found room to land behind the main house of the Shrine, narrowly missing several newly constructed booths in the process. It didn't take long for the pelicans to be unloaded, and they were off again. Kagome, Sachiko, and Naoki waved good-bye and called their thanks. Inu Yasha scanned the shrine grounds, looking for any sign of Myouga.

"Who was that, Naoki?" Kagome asked.

"That was Myouga-jiji," Naoki said. "He used to serve my grandfather, then he was put in charge of looking after Dad."

"Like I need looking after," Inu Yasha grumbled.

Kagome bit back a response that she knew he wouldn't appreciate.

"Oh, my, you all must have bought out the bazaar!" Mama Higurashi exclaimed, coming outside to help them.

"Almost," Kagome joked.

"I wish you could have been there, Grandma," Naoki said, picking up a few bags of groceries. "There were..." His voice drifted off as they entered the house. Everyone else sighed, then began to ferry the bags into the kitchen, where the contents would be prepared the next day.

The rest of the evening sped by, but as night fell and Kagome went to retrieve Sachiko's things, Mama stopped her.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Mama Higurashi said, grabbing the attention of everyone present. "Since I knew you would be out today, I've done some rearranging. I consider it a belated part of our New Year's cleaning."

"Rearranging?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I had some of the vendors outside help me for a discount on their booth fees, but I wanted to get this done," Mama admitted. "Sachiko, your room is still the same, but I've cleaned out Souta's room for you, Naoki."

Naoki's jaw dropped. "You made a room? For me?"

"Of course. From what I was able to overhear, you have your own room at your apartment. I just thought you might want your own space here, too."

"Oh, thank you, Grandma! Sachiko, wanna go check it out?"

Sachiko gave an emphatic nod and a sound of enthusiastic agreement, racing up the stairs after Naoki.

"Mama..."

"You didn't have to," Inu Yasha said gruffly.

"Of course I did, Inu Yasha-kun," Mama said. "The two of you will at least be spending New Year's with us, won't you? It wouldn't be right to make you stay in the main room."

"I really hadn't thought that far," Inu Yasha admitted.

"Well now I have," Mama said. "As for the two of you, this is the biggest change. I've switched my room and Kagome's."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Mama, you didn't have to!"

"Yes, I did," Mama said firmly. "I've been living in that huge room ever since your father died. It was time I moved on. I don't need the extra space, but I suspect that you and Inu Yasha would be much happier sharing a room than sleeping separately. Am I wrong?"

Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed, and Kagome turned her attention to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha knew both women were waiting for an answer. Everything was moving so far, so fast. Yes, he'd made his Intentions toward Kagome known, but this was dangerously close to moving in with her.

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha-kun. I'm pushing too hard, aren't I?" Mama asked.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I just need some time to think about this," he said, before making a break for the back door.

Mama's heart ached as she saw her daughter's face fall. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"It's all right, Mama. It seems he can go as fast as he wants, but once he hits a roadblock, he has to deal with it in his own way. I just wish he'd talk to me."

"Maybe you should go after him, then. Find out what he's thinking. Then let me know if I need to change things around again. He can always sleep on the guest futon in the main room if he's more comfortable that way."

"You're right. Thanks!"

Mama had never been prouder of her daughter as she watched Kagome go out the door.

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha had sought out the tallest tree on the shrine grounds. He knew it was some sort of sacred object, as the <em>shimeniwa<em> around the trunk attested, but maybe being somewhere so close to the heart of this whole predicament would help him think.

"Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on. He looked down in shock to see Kagome below him, gazing up as if it were the most natural thing for him to be up in a tree.

"Come talk to me? Please?"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to be irritated that she wasn't letting him stew alone and in peace, yet the reminder that now he had someone who cared enough to listen poked a few holes in his defenses.

"I just want to know what you're thinking."

"Keh, nothing!" he tossed down.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have run out of the house like your butt was on fire."

Inu Yasha swung off his branch with a snarl, intending on scaring the liver out of her by getting right up close and personal. Kagome didn't even flinch as he landed before her.

"I just don't like feeling trapped, okay?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she viciously stamped down the hurt feelings his comment drew forward. She fingered the beads in her hair. "Should I take these out, then?"

"What? Why?!" Inu Yasha stared at her, horrified.

"You said you don't like to be trapped, and, well, something like this would definitely cramp the lifestyle you've made for you and Naoki. You said it, yourself. You made the offer on impulse. I free you of-."

"Don't." His hand closed over hers, stopping it scant centimeters away from the leather thong tying off the end of her braid. "That's not what I meant. I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"You just can't stand the thought of living _with_ me." Kagome knew how it sounded, but she was only human, and tired from an already long day.

Inu Yasha recoiled as if she'd struck him, and immediately guilt set in. That was what it sounded like, wasn't it? How did he think they were going to live? Him and Naoki in the apartment, and Kagome and Sachiko at the shrine? The very thought made him sick, and he shoved it back ruthlessly. There definitely wasn't enough room in the apartment for four people. There was barely enough room for two. So the logical conclusion had been exactly as Kagome's mother had set things up. The main house of the shrine was more than big enough.

He just hadn't thought that far, yet.

On the other hand, he couldn't stand the thought of not having somewhere to escape to.

"You don't have to give up the apartment, you know," Kagome said, hoping her hunch was right.

"What?"

Kagome offered him a tentative smile. "You need someplace to work out of, right? Yeah, we could set up somewhere here at the shrine, but you'd probably feel more comfortable in the place you've always worked. It would be like going to the office. Inu Yasha the salaryman."

Inu Yasha snorted, but she did have a very good point.

"All I would ask is that if you need to use it to cool off, that's fine, but please don't use it to completely shut me out. I want this to work, Inu Yasha, and I need to know that you want the same thing."

Once again, her aim was true, lancing yet another poisonous wound he'd been carrying around for the better part of a decade.

"I guess.. today has brought back so many memories of what happened with Kikyou, that it freaked me out."

"What do you mean?"

Inu Yasha slid to the ground, resting his arm on one knee as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "Kikyou was from a shrine family. Even after we were married, Kikyou lived in her family's shrine. I lived separately, in the same apartment I currently live in."

"Inu Yasha..."

"Our marriage was a secret from her family. She even hid her pregnancy. She was supposed to dedicate herself to the shrine, and they were old-fashioned, believing that a miko who wasn't physically pure would lose her abilities. I think our wedding night, such as it was, ended up being the greatest test, and she was very relieved when she realized she hadn't lost any of her powers. So she spent the vast majority of her time at her parents' shrine, and I spent mine at the apartment. Whenever she felt like spending time with me, she would sneak out of the shrine grounds after dark."

"Doesn't sound like much of a marriage," Kagome said.

"Yeah, looking back, it wasn't, but I thought it was the best I could hope to get, being hanyou. Just the fact that I've been welcomed here, not only by you and Sachiko, but your mother, too, is something I'm still coming to grips with. You want people to know we're together. You're actually proud to be with me, which I definitely don't get."

Kagome sat down beside him, covering his hand with her own. "You may not see it, but you're an honorable man, Inu Yasha. You're protective, loving in your own way, and you're a great father. It doesn't matter that you're part youkai, at least, not to me or anyone else in my family, as you might have noticed."

"It matters to the rest of the world, though. You'll be shunned and scorned for 'consorting' with a filthy half breed."

"That's just youkai, if they really are still that prejudiced. You seemed to do okay at the bazaar."

"Keh! Hanyou money spends just as good as youkai money, so they're willing to overlook what I am for the sake of profit. Notice how I let you make the deals with vendors?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I thought that was just because I had the list."

"I was purposely staying out of line of sight after we got the Intention beads. A human, wearing the beads of a youkai, is considered to have similar status to the youkai in question, because they knew if said human is slighted, the future mate will be pissed, to say the least."

"So you let them think I'm the Intended of a full-blooded youkai."

"Yup. It's better that way, trust me. A 'hanyou's whore' is considered even lower than a hanyou. It's sick, but that's the way things are."

"That's terrible," Kagome said. "No wonder you tend to spend more time among humans."

"Yeah. Humans, I just have to cover my ears, and at worst, they think I'm foreign."

"You are, just not in the way they think," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha let out a short laugh. "That's for sure."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome spoke again.

"If you feel more comfortable going back to the apartment at night, I understand," Kagome said, and she meant it.

"Nah, I was just being a jerk, especially since..." Inu Yasha figured Kagome should know. "New Year's isn't a happy time for me. At all."

Kagome watched the array of emotions passing in the depths of his eyes, and calmly waited.

"I've spent the vast majority of my almost sixty years on earth alone. All the New Year ever did was rub salt in that particular wound. I didn't even celebrate it until Naoki was old enough to start asking questions about why we didn't clean, or decorate, or get any, and I quote 'cool toys'. Before that, I never bothered. When I was married, Kikyou was always completely unavailable during that time, even if my human time came."

"So you were always alone during the New Year, from the time your Mother died, until after Naoki was born?"

"Yup."

Kagome scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his, pressing herself tightly against him. "You don't ever have to be alone during the New Year again, if you don't want to be."

"Kagome..."

"You have Naoki. Now you also have Sachiko and Mama, and of course, me."

Inu Yasha let out a deep, cleansing breath. "You're right. It's just going to take a while for me to remember that."

"Then I'll keep reminding you, as often as I have to."

Inu Yasha turned to look at her, and finally noticed how chilly her hand was. "Dammit, Kagome, you'll catch cold!"

"I'll gladly suffer through a cold in order to keep you. It would take a lot more than that to make me give you up."

"Stupid," Inu Yasha muttered, before gathering her up in his arms and rising. "Let's get you inside."

Kagome put a hand up to his cheek. "Only if you'll stay with me, at least until Sachiko and Naoki are in bed."

"Keh, I'm not leaving tonight. I just had a moment of insanity."

"Good. Because you know what they say about the quickest way to warm someone up!"

Inu Yasha blushed. "Quiet, you," he said, making sure to stop any further words with a swift pressing of his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>"Everything sorted out?" Mama asked as they came in the back door.<p>

"Yeah. I'm staying here. I just didn't expect it. Thanks, Kasumi-san."

Mama smiled. "As I'm sure my daughter reminded you, you're family now. How could we celebrate the New Year if our family was separated?" She placed a mug of tea on the kitchen table as Inu Yasha settled Kagome in a chair.

Kagome wrapped her hands around it, letting heat seep in. Inu Yasha was at a loss for words, choosing to gently place his hands on Kagome's shoulders, willing her to get warm again.

"There you are, Dad!" Naoki said, peaking around the corner separating the stairs from the kitchen. "Come see my room! It's awesome!"

Inu Yasha looked to Kagome, who detached one hand from the mug to give his hand a squeeze.

"Go. I'll be right here."

Inu Yasha nodded and took the stairs, two at a time, snatching Naoki up on the way and ignoring his very verbal protests.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her mother.

"I was going to show you both, but given Inu Yasha's reaction to my offering you two the master bedroom, maybe I should let you take a look first, and see if he wouldn't mind my unofficial New Year's gift to you both, or if it would send him running again."

"You've already done so much, Mama!"

"Nonsense. Just because you're both technically too old for me to give you money for New Year's, doesn't mean I can't spoil you in other ways."

Kagome finished off her tea. "All right, let's see what you've done now."

Mama chuckled, and led her past the back door into a small utility room. As long as Kagome could remember, the room beyond that had been used for storage, but now Mama went up to the innocuous, worn wooden door.

"I moved the things here into one of the empty storage sheds on the shrine grounds. Or, should I say, some of my helpers today did," Mama said with a wink before opening the door and standing back.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she stepped inside. The room wasn't very big, but it had been swept and scoured until not a trace of ancient dirt remained. A large futon was the centerpiece of the room, with a pile of blankets and pillows beside it. There was just enough room for two small chests of drawers, one on each side of the room. A space heater sat in another corner, trundling along to take the chill out of the air.

Then Kagome realized she was hearing voices.

"Look between the futon and the far wall," Mama prompted.

Kagome did so, and nearly burst out laughing. Two baby monitor receivers sat there, one crackling to life as Naoki showed Inu Yasha his room.

"I hid the other halves in the children's rooms, because I know they'd protest they're not babies anymore," Mama said, "but I know you two would enjoy yourselves much more if you knew you could hear if they needed you. I figured this place was closer than Inu Yasha's apartment, cheaper than a love hotel, and you don't have to be nearly so quiet or sneaky as you would up in the bedroom."

Kagome blushed bright red. "How did you..?"

"It may have been a long time ago, but I remember how difficult it was for your father and I to get a moment alone once you came along," Mama said with a grin, "and you have two children who are fully mobile and talkative already. I also remember all the times when you came to me, at your wits' end because your sex drive was higher than Hojo-kun's. From what I've seen, Inu Yasha-kun's is much more compatible with yours."

"MAMA!"

"I won't torture you any more tonight, I promise," Mama said, holding up a hand. "Let's go back before Inu Yasha-kun finds you missing."

Kagome shut the door on her Mama's gift. "Thank you, Mama."

Mama drew Kagome in for a hug. "I'm just happy to finally see my baby smile again, even when Sachiko isn't in the room."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And that's why Inu Yasha's been being Mr. Cranky Pants, when he should be absolutely ecstatic. There's even more to this, but those reveals are for later. Next up, putting Mama's New Year's gift to good use. ;)


	19. Chapter 18 - The Power of Touch

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Eighteen**  
><em>The Power of Touch<em>

Inu Yasha knew something was up the moment he came back down the stairs. Kagome's cup of tea was steaming, which meant she was on her second one, and there was an air of conspiracy between the two women. It didn't help that Kagome was trying to sneak peeks at him over the rim of the cup, her gaze dropping each time he caught her. The flirtation was subtle, but obvious to him.

"Okay, what's going on?" he demanded.

Kagome choked on her tea.

"Whatever do you mean, Inu Yasha-kun?" Mama asked, her face and voice all innocence.

"I haven't been Naoki's Dad for seven years for nothin'. I know when something's up."

"Daaaaaad! Sachiko's touching my stuff!"

"You touch my stuff all the time!"

"Mine's new. You'll break it!"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't think I'm letting you two off the hook," he warned as he trotted back upstairs to deal with the War of the Wailing Children.

Mama smiled softly. "He really is a good father, isn't he?"

Kagome nodded, her cheeks coloring from more than the warmth of her tea.

"Dammit I'm tired," Inu Yasha muttered, pounding his shoulders to try and loosen them a bit.

"Why don't you come sit by me, and I'll give you a massage?" Kagome offered, patting the seat next to her.

"Where's Kasumi-san?"

"Mama went up to bed while you were child wrangling."

Inu Yasha snorted. "How she could try and go to sleep during all that racket, I don't know."

"Me, either. I think she's just used to it," Kagome said. "Now let me get my hands on you."

Inu Yasha knew she was just referring to giving his shoulders a good massage, but other parts of his body responded with growing interest. Part of him just wanted to fall into bed, and if he were alone, he likely would have. Instead, he took the offered chair, presenting his back to Kagome.

His head lolled back and he groaned as Kagome's surprisingly strong fingers worked into his sore and aching muscles. Between the shopping and the roughhousing, he was in pretty sorry shape, but Kagome's magic touch was working wonders. He winced as she found a particularly vicious knot, but relaxed as she carefully kneaded it into submission.

"Damn you're good at this," he rumbled.

Kagome blushed, the lid she'd been keeping on her desire slipping a bit. "Thanks," she said. She knew she should probably stop, but she relished the feel of him beneath her fingers, his strong, powerful muscles losing their painful tension as she worked on him. She slipped her grip over his shoulders to rub his biceps, and Inu Yasha grunted.

Then Inu Yasha caught the tendril of Kagome's arousal that had wafted into the air.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Mmm.. I was trying not to. I know you're tired."

"It's working anyway," Inu Yasha said, abruptly turning and catching Kagome's hands in his own. He gently turned them palm-up and placed a kiss in the center of one of them. A kiss quickly followed by the tip of his tongue.

Kagome shivered, her arousal growing stronger as he repeated the action on her other hand.

"We'll have to be quiet, though," Inu Yasha continued. "Sachiko's right next to us, and Naoki's across the hall."

"I know, but we might not have to be so quiet after all."

"What're you going to do, soundproof the room?"

"Better. Take you somewhere that doesn't need soundproofing."

Inu Yasha blinked, trying to make some sort of sense out of her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Mama gave us an early New Year's present, but I didn't know if you'd be up for it tonight."

"Show me," he said, his already frayed nerves prompting him. He had a very good idea that the air of conspiracy from earlier had something to do with this.

Kagome rose and led him into the utility room. He'd noticed the worn wooden door before, but never paid any real attention to it.

"This used to be a storage room," Kagome said, "but Mama modified it."

The door swung open, and Inu Yasha found it hard to breathe. The function of it was obvious. What shocked him to the core was that Kagome's _mother_ had set this up, on the grounds of a fucking shrine! Her acceptance of his mere presence had shaken him, and he knew that Kagome's mother had been encouraging them to spend time together, intimate or not. But seeing such blatant proof that not only did she approve of their union, she wanted to actively encourage it, left him speechless.

"I..." Inu Yasha's voice caught on the lump in his throat.

"Don't tell Naoki or Sachiko, but Mama even installed baby monitors for us. The one on the left is Naoki's, and the one on the right is Sachiko's. That way, if they need us while we're in here..."

Kagome heard the door slam, and she found herself crushed against Inu Yasha's chest, wrapping her arms around him as he held her tightly against his body. She inhaled deeply, taking in the woodsy, earthy scent that had come to mean so much to her. He might have been tired, but there was no denying his interest now that they were up close and personal, his arousal hot and hard against her lower abdomen, even through their clothing.

Then she realized he was shaking.

"Inu Ya-."

His grip had loosened enough for her to look up at him, but her question was silenced by Inu Yasha's mouth coming down on hers, kissing the life out of her with a desperation that enthralled her. She gave back as good as she got, quickly coming up to speed and devouring his mouth in return, her hands slipping up to cup his jaw, caress his cheeks, before slipping into his hair to cradle the back of his head.

Inu Yasha's hands were by no means idle, one splayed on her back, the other cupping her backside, pressing her firmly against his insistent erection. He wanted to consume her, body, mind, and soul. To take what she was offering and use it to chase away those lingering ghosts that threatened to mar his shot at happiness. He was going to take her, make her scream his name in defiance to everyone who ever thought him unworthy of pleasure, affection, those basic rights all beings should have.

He carefully backed her up, before sweeping her legs out from under her to lay her on the futon. She was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans from their shopping trip, and he wasted no time stripping the t-shirt off over her head and popping the button on the waistband of her jeans, nearly ripping the zipper off before pulling them down her legs.

Kagome's eyes widened at his urgency, but his obvious desire for her only made the spark within her turn into a flame. She reached for him, dying to strip him, herself. Instead, he whipped his own shirt off, his jeans following suit. Clad only in boxer briefs, he crawled over her, lowering himself against her. Kagome shuddered in delight at the feel of him crushing her, pressing her feverishly to the futon as he claimed her mouth again. His hands moved around to her back, then froze. He drew back, a question in his eyes.

Kagome smiled, and she slipped her arms around to the front of her body so she could pop the clasp nestled between her breasts.

Inu Yasha growled and attacked, devouring her breasts as Kagome threaded her hands through his hair. Her back arched, bringing more of her within reach as he nipped and suckled the soft mounds, grazing her nipples with his teeth before laving them with his tongue. Then he was moving again, leaving a little trail of bites down her body until he reached the waistband of her panties. Kagome blushed as she realized that she had put on a pair of "granny panties" that morning.

Inu Yasha gleefully snagged his claw in the soft material and drew it down, slicing the offending garment in half.

"_That was one of my comfiest pairs!_" she mourned in private, but only for a moment, as the touch of Inu Yasha's mouth between her legs scattered her wits.

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to conform to fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha couldn't stand it any longer. He used his superior strength to drag her up along his body, draping her atop him so that they were skin to skin, and he could stare into her deep brown eyes.<p>

"I..." Once again, the words lodged in his throat. He snarled and cursed himself before dragging her mouth within reach and claiming it desperately, his hand cradling her skull as he willed her to understand.

When he finally let her go, her lips were swollen from the passion he'd tried to pour into her.

Kagome smiled, shifting and dropping her head so that she could place a light kiss over his heart before snuggling in, her cheek resting in the valley of his chest.

"I love you, too, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha kissed the top of her head, once again wondering what he had ever done to deserve having a woman like Kagome in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> *phew* I've edited this bad boy so many times, the words are starting to blur together, so it's time I actually just let it go and post it.

This is another chapter where the fanfiction dot net version is much shorter than the version on Eternal Destiny or AO3. The fanfiction dot net chapter's HTML version is 10K. The full length is 26K. So yeah, this is practically pure PWP. It sure was fun to write, though!


	20. Chapter 19 -Acceptance

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Nineteen**  
><em>Acceptance<em>

Inu Yasha was the first to wake up the next morning, and he bit back a chuckle in favor of a more characteristic exasperated sigh. He wondered once again if this was going to be the way he'd wake up every morning, and quickly decided it could be much worse.

They had been able to grab a couple hours of sleep in the converted storage room, naked and entwined, soaking in each others' presence as they drifted in and out of consciousness before reality intruded on their thoughts, reminding them that although they were lovers, they were still parents. Now he was also grateful that he and Kagome had thought to quickly wash up before taking themselves upstairs to the master bedroom and donning sweatpants in his case, and pajamas in Kagome's. Otherwise, they probably would have been woken up in the middle of the night when Naoki joined them, due to childish complaints about the stench of their earlier activities.

Inu Yasha knew by scent that the pup sprawled between them was Naoki, but it took a deeper whiff to locate Sachiko, who was conked out on her back at the foot of the futon, Naoki's feet resting on her stomach.

Yes, there were much worse things in life than waking up beside his future mate on a futon full of pups.

* * *

><p>For the first time since his arrival at Higurashi Shrine, Inu Yasha found himself at loose ends. He leaned against the wall beside the back door of the main house, listening to the sounds of the rest of his family preparing enough <em>osechi<em> dishes to feed an army. Which would be needed, considering they had two partial-youkai appetites to satisfy.

Inu Yasha tried to ignore the pang of sadness that hearing Naoki's voice laughing and teasing Sachiko, Kagome, and Kasumi-san brought on. His son was already growing up, making his own decisions. He'd honestly thought Naoki would want to spend the day with him, rather than doing traditionally "girl's" work, but Naoki had stood his ground, telling him in no uncertain terms that he wanted to help with the cooking.

Not that he could blame the pup. He'd probably be stuffed on "samples" by the end of the day.

He was almost, _almost_ tempted to swallow his pride and go back in to join them. He looked up at the sky, taking in the clear weather. Maybe he should go back to the apartment for the day to get some work done.

Suddenly, the sound of cracking wood and a dismayed cry reached his ears. He snapped his head to the side just in time to see one of the vendors' booths leaning desperately to the right, about to break apart and land on its hapless builder.

Quicker than any human, Inu Yasha leapt across the courtyard, catching the wooden beams just before they fell. The man who had nearly been hit was still standing there, shivering.

"Outta the way before I have to let it go!" Inu Yasha snarled.

That galvanized the man, sending him scurrying across the courtyard. Once Inu Yasha was sure he was far enough away, he ducked and rolled out of the way, letting nature take its course.

Then Inu Yasha cursed himself for an idiot. What did he think he was doing, anyway?

"You.. you saved me."

Inu Yasha looked up from his current position, sitting on the ground, and took in the mild-mannered gentleman with tousled brown hair and glasses. "Keh. Be more careful next time."

The human man rubbed the back of his head. "I'm afraid I'm hopeless at this sort of thing. Usually my father runs the stall here at Higurashi Shrine, but the cold weather's been getting to him lately. I'm Saeki Ginta, by the way."

Inu Yasha eyed him warily, before standing and returning the bow. "Takahashi. Takahashi Inu Yasha. My son and I are staying with the Higurashis for New Year's."

"Ah-ha! So you're the one putting such a pretty smile on Kagome-san's face."

Inu Yasha flushed and blustered.

Ginta held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I didn't mean to tease. My family has been friends with the Higurashis for generations. I've known Kagome-san since the day she was born."

"And you still don't know how to build a vendor stall properly?"

Ginta sighed. "As I said, I'm hopeless. My father's the one who usually does the building."

Wondering if he'd gone soft in the head, Inu Yasha found himself offering, "I know a thing or two about woodworking. Want me to see if I can save that sorry pile of firewood?"

"Would you? I'd be extremely grateful!"

Inu Yasha strode over to the wreckage to take a closer look.

* * *

><p>"Mama!"<p>

"What is it, Sachiko?"

"Papa's going over to help Saeki-san!"

Kagome came over to peer out the window, and her heart soared. To anyone who didn't know him, they'd think he was irritated at the situation, yet even from that distance, she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was relieved to have something to do.

"That should keep him busy for a while," Mama Higurashi said.

"Keh. He's missing out. I don't know why he didn't stay to help cook!" Naoki said, popping a fingerful of mashed sweet potatoes in his mouth.

"Some men are just traditional that way," Mama explained. "Women prepare food, and the men eat it."

"I'm glad I can do both!" Naoki declared, accepting a huge bowl of shrimp, and settling down to de-vein them with precise slashes of his claws.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky by the time Inu Yasha finished rebuilding Ginta's booth. He could feel the sweat gathered on his forehead, only kept in check by the headband Ginta had handed to him. He discreetly checked that his ears were still pinned down, and was relieved to find they were.<p>

Then Inu Yasha realized he had an audience.

He stepped to the side, watching as several men came up to inspect his work.

"This is really well done!"

"I'm jealous!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I work with wood for a living," Inu Yasha said uncomfortably.

"And it shows! Will you take a look and make sure my booth will hold up until the New Year?"

"And mine!"

"Mine, too!"

Inu Yasha couldn't deny the surge of warmth that flooded him.

"Keh, fine."

* * *

><p>"Hey, young man, have you ever tried pounding mochi?"<p>

Inu Yasha was still a bit stunned from his sudden popularity, but the elderly man's voice penetrated through the fog. "Can't say I have."

"You look nice and strong. Here, have a go!"

Inu Yasha took the large wooden mallet, wondering how a man so small and frail looking could wield such a thing. "What do I do?"

"Just whack the mallet into the rice at a strong but steady pace. I'll keep wetting and turning it between your strikes. Try not to hit my hands, and you'll go far."

Inu Yasha brought the mallet down on the rice in the big wooden mortar.

"You can do better than that! Put your back into it!"

Inu Yasha swung the mallet, and it made a satisfying thump.

"That's the spirit! Keep going!"

* * *

><p>Kagome tried to keep the worried frown off her face as she walked around from the back of the main house with an oversized bento in her hands, and a large bottle of water in the crook of her arm. She hadn't seen Inu Yasha for at least an hour. She hoped everything was going okay.<p>

The last thing she expected to see was a crowd gathered around the man who had made their New Year's mochi for longer than she had been alive turning rice as Inu Yasha pounded it smooth with fast, even strokes. He was soaked in sweat, but the gleam in his eye and the toothy grin on his face were unmistakable.

"Willing to let your apprentice have a lunch break, Mimori-san?" Kagome called out.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome-chan!"

Inu Yasha blinked, as if unsure if he were hallucinating or not. "Kagome?"

"Lunch?" she said, offering the bento.

Inu Yasha looked to the old man.

"Fine, fine. I have to cut and mold what we've already done, anyway." He shooed Inu Yasha away.

Kagome led Inu Yasha into the shade, handing him the bottle of water first. He gulped it greedily before accepting the bento. They both sat down, their backs to the wall.

"It looked like you were having a lot of fun out there," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha paused in the inhalation of his lunch. "Yeah, actually, I was."

"Feeling a little better about being here?"

Inu Yasha finished off another portion of food before replying. "Yeah. Even with my ears pinned down, I'm used to people staring at me like some sort of freak. These grounds must be enchanted or something."

Kagome laughed. "Nope, just good people, and being a guest of ours helps smooth the way. These vendors have been coming here for generations."

Inu Yasha swallowed his current mouthful. "Is Naoki doing okay?"

"He's great, and he's been very helpful. We might actually get everything done by tonight thanks to his help."

Inu Yasha's cheeks turned very slightly pink. "Do you need me, too?"

"You're already helping us. Mimori-san always gives us the first few batches of mochi so we can make decorations and eat what's left over. He does our order and those of the other vendors today, then makes orders for the shrine visitors on New Year's Eve itself."

"So he might want my help tomorrow?"

"The way you were swinging that thing? Definitely! I know you don't like the crowds, so you'd be safely in one spot. Besides, Mimori-san may look frail, but he'll keep anyone who protests in line."

"I can see that," Inu Yasha said, slowing down as only a few more bites of his bento remained. "You don't mind?"

Kagome smiled. "We'll all be so busy, our heads will be spinning. I usually run the charm booth along with Sachiko. Mama oversees everything. Is there anything in particular that you think Naoki would be interested in?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I have no idea with that pup, anymore. He shocked me by wanting to help you guys cook."

"I think he suspected Mama would let him sample, and he was right."

"That's what I figured, once I thought about it. We've always just bought pre-made stuff. This'll be his first time having real, homemade _osechi_." He placed the now empty bento in Kagome's hands before quickly glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"Inu Yasha?"

Her question was answered moments later as his lips touched hers. She kissed him back, savoring the moment and finding herself strangely turned on by the scent of his good, healthy sweat.

He pulled back and tapped her nose.

"Stop that. I can't work as well if my jeans are too tight."

Kagome giggled, but relented, accepting Inu Yasha's hand to help her stand up.

"Have fun at work, dear."

Inu Yasha growled and reeled her in for just one more kiss.

* * *

><p>Every bone and muscle in Inu Yasha's body ached, but between the rush of having done a good day's work and the underlying buzz of utter contentment, the pain was just an annoyance that he knew would be gone by morning. Dinner had been a "sampling" of the fruits of Kagome, Sachiko, Mama Higurashi, and Naoki's labors, and Inu Yasha found himself impressed. He'd always thought the pre-packaged stuff was pretty good, but it paled in comparison to the homemade offerings of the Higurashi Shrine.<p>

After being released from mochi duty, or, rather, when Mimori-san chased him away so the man could leave for the night, Inu Yasha had made one last journey, going back to the apartment and grabbing bags of clothing for himself and Naoki. He'd also taken the opportunity to have a quick shower, knowing that he would absolutely not be up for anything more rigorous than flopping into bed, but not wanting to overwhelm Kagome with the scent of sweaty dog.

Not that she seemed to mind it, if her reaction earlier was any indication.

Thus, he returned with more than enough clothing to see them through the New Year's holiday. He really did appreciate the loans of clothing from the shrine, but this was a step he needed to take. To entrust his possessions to the care of others. Besides, he felt much more like himself, being able to lounge around on the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Naoki had flopped down on the floor, watching the TV screen intently. Sachiko was tucked between his side and the arm of the couch, and Kagome leaned against him from the other.

Yes, his body might protest, but his heart felt lighter than it had for a very long time.

Then the doorbell rang, and he hissed in pain as his muscles tensed.

Kagome sprang up, rushing to grab his and Naoki's baseball caps, knowing that both he and Naoki had unpinned their ears for the night. Inu Yasha was impressed at how fast she moved, tossing his to him while she knelt down next to Naoki to put his on.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Mama Higurashi wondered as she slowly made her way to the front door. Once she was certain that Inu Yasha and Naoki were suitably human-looking enough, she opened it slightly.

"Happy New Year, Mama!"

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Mama Higurashi said.

Sachiko's eyes widened and she ran to the door. "Uncle Souta!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If you haven't noticed I'm evil by this point... ;)


	21. Chapter 20 - Tension and Turmoil

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Plus One<span>**  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Twenty**  
><em>Tension and Turmoil<em>

The moments that followed ran as if in slow motion. Souta's eyes narrowed, and he reached for something in his jacket. A flare of reiki sent a warning tingle down Inu Yasha's spine, making the fine hairs on his arms and the nape of his neck rise in reaction. A snarl crossed his face, then he was startled by Kagome lunging from her position on the floor to drape herself over his lap, her arms around his waist as a completely new, but overwhelming, sensation came over him. He could sense the layer of power that now surrounded him, and he took in the fact that the glow seemed to emanate from the beads in his hair.

Sachiko, meanwhile, had turned her flying request for a hug into a preventive move, grabbing Souta's legs and sending him crashing to the ground, the hand in his jacket flying out to try and catch himself instead. Pain exploded through him as he hit the floor, but nothing shocked him more than the sight of Sachiko darting her hand inside his jacket, retrieving his ofuda, and making them disintegrate right before his eyes.

Souta stared up at Sachiko's face, her eyes swimming with tears.

"How _could_ you, Uncle Souta?" she wailed.

Utterly confused, Souta looked to the only apparent sane one in the group: his mother.

"This is why you really should check your messages once in a while, Souta," Mama Higurashi chided. "Otherwise you would have known about our New Year's guests."

Souta's cheeks darkened. "I've been busy."

"And now you've also been very rude to our guests who, as you can see, are very important to your sister and niece. Not to mention, me."

Souta brought himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the protests of his bruised shoulders and tailbone. "But they're _youkai_."

"So?" two voices, Mama and Sachiko, chorused.

Souta wondered if the world had gone insane. "So?! Kyoushin-sensei taught me that all youkai are evil, and bent on the destruction of human ways. If we see one, we're supposed to fight them with all our might!"

Now it was Kagome who joined in, rising from her knees to sit on the couch and put her arm around Inu Yasha's waist, maintaining the aura of protection. "Since when did you listen to the ramblings of a prejudiced old man over your family? I know Kyoushin-sensei was your favorite professor at Kokugakuin University, but last time I knew, you thought his ideas about youkai were stupid."

"He helped me see the light. Youkai are evil," Souta said.

"Oh? So how are Inu Yasha and Naoki allowed on the shrine grounds? You know as well as I do that the old protections are still in place."

Souta was nonplussed. "But.. but..!"

Mama stepped forward. "Inu Yasha-kun. Naoki-kun. Please forgive my son's rudeness."

"OW!" Souta cried, as Mama forced his head down in apology. "I'm not sorry!"

"Apologize, or you are not welcome here for the New Year."

Souta stiffened. "You'd choose youkai over your own family?"

"These youkai are family, which means they are yours, too. If you want to spend New Year's here, it will be with everyone, and I will not have serious fighting in my house."

Inu Yasha gave Mama Higurashi a look filled with newfound respect. There was no doubt now that the protective streak in the Higurashi family bred true.

"Family? How could they be?"

"If you know oh so much about youkai, Souta, take a look at my hair," Kagome challenged.

The pressure of Mama's hand on his head eased, so Souta could raise it. He squinted, trying to find something different about his older sister's hair, then his eyes went wide in horror.

"You.. you..!"

Kagome nodded, taking Inu Yasha's hand in hers, as well as giving his waist a little squeeze.

Souta's shock doubled as he finally noticed the last occupant of the room going over to Sachiko, wrapping his arms around her as she trembled.

"Naoki," she sniffled.

"It's okay. Dad and I are okay. You and Mom won't let anything happen to us, I know!"

Sachiko nodded and made a sound of agreement before bursting into tears.

"I think I need some time," Souta said, almost mechanically, as he got to his feet.

"Well, I cleaned out Gramps' old room and put your things in there, but it depends on how much you believe in youkai taint, since Inu Yasha and Naoki sleep up there, too."

"What happened to my room?"

"You said before that you weren't ever coming back to live at the shrine," Mama said calmly. "I kept it just the way it was for over five years. It was time for all of us to move on."

"So you gave my room to a youkai?"

"I gave it to my grandson," Mama said. "Kagome and Inu Yasha are Intended, and Naoki and Sachiko already think of themselves as brother and sister, and I agree."

"Fine. I'll go to Gramps' old room," Souta said, stomping his way into the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once Souta was well and truly gone, the tension in the room eased. Inu Yasha almost whimpered as he felt the warmth of Kagome's protection dissipate, though the fact she still had her arm around him helped.

"Well that was exciting," Mama said.

"I was expecting Souta to react badly, but I thought it would be more out of not wanting me to get hurt in the broken hearted sense. Not making a snap judgment because of what Inu Yasha and Naoki are," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha tossed the cap on his head onto a nearby table. "Welcome to my world," he said. "What you just saw is how most humans who can sense youkai usually react, and he didn't even have to see the ears, since he does have some power. I could tell the moment he came in."

Sachiko took Naoki's hat off, and lightly rubbed his ears. Naoki snuffled into her neck, as if for comfort.

"I think we could all do with an early night," Mama announced. "Tomorrow will be very busy, and we should be well-rested if anyone here wants to try and stay up all night."

Both Naoki and Sachiko brightened. "Can we?" they chorused.

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look.

"Of course," Kagome said.

"You'll never make it to sunrise," Inu Yasha challenged.

Naoki grinned. "You're on!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha."<p>

Inu Yasha ran a hand down Kagome's pajama-clad back soothingly. He couldn't hold her directly, as Naoki and Sachiko had shown exactly how upset they still were by the whole incident by asking straight out if they could all share the master bedroom futon. Now the children were huddled together, as if for safety, between their parents, rather than sprawled out like usual.

"You couldn't have had any idea that your brother would go off the deep end," Inu Yasha replied. "Besides, you kept me safe." He brought his free hand up to cradle her Intention beads. "You have no idea how much that means to me. The last person to ever stick up for me at all was my Mother, and she didn't have to against her own family."

"You're my family now, Inu Yasha, just as Mama said. So is Naoki. If Souta is going to force me to choose, and I hope it won't come to that, but I choose you and Naoki."

"Even if things don't work out?" Inu Yasha asked in a suspiciously light tone.

"Even if they don't work out," Kagome said firmly. "There's still a part of me that has feelings for Hojo-kun, despite everything, but it's as if that part of my life happened centuries ago. My feelings for you and Naoki are so much stronger and deeper than I could have ever imagined love to feel like, so even if things don't work out in the end, at least I will have had this experience."

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha cupped her cheek, marveling in the strength of her will.

"I love you, Inu Yasha. I love Naoki, too. I'm not giving you two up, no matter who I have to fight."

Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. Thanking his hanyou flexibility, he maneuvered his way close enough to Kagome to kiss her, any worries or fears dissipating in the dance of joined lips as their children slept on.

* * *

><p>Mama Higurashi descended into the kitchen the next morning to find her youngest child already seated at the table, poking at a bowl of corn flakes. Her heart went out to him as she took in the dark circles under his eyes, and the unnatural paleness of his skin. He looked as if his entire world had been shattered.<p>

"Would you like something a little heartier?" she asked.

Souta jumped and stared at her as if she were a ghost before shaking his head. "Nah. I've found out I'm not much of a breakfast person. I'd be happy with nothing, but Coach pointed out that if I don't have fuel, my body won't be able to perform as well during practice."

"Are you regretting your choices now?" Mama prodded.

"I don't know," Souta admitted. "I do feel bad not using the degree I've earned, but soccer is my passion. I came back here because I," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "missed home. Now I see I shouldn't have come."

"And what happens if or when one of your future teammates turns out to be part youkai? Are you going to try and purify them, too?"

"I hadn't thought about it, until the reality of the situation was kinda slammed in my face last night. What is Kagome _thinking_?"

Mama sat down beside Souta, putting an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "She loves him, and he loves her," she said. "Inu Yasha is good for Kagome, and vice versa. She's truly happy with him, and he already adores Sachiko. You'd almost swear those two were married or mated from the start."

Souta grimaced. "I was taught that such things were an abomination. That human women who entered into contracts like that with youkai were filthy. Tainted."

"Is that truly the way you think about your sister?"

"That's what I'm trying to wrap my mind around. This is Kagome, the sweetest, most loving person I know, no matter how much we drove each other crazy growing up," Souta said. "Maybe too loving for her own good. Sachiko, too. Sachiko's just like Kagome. I thought only power mad people hooked up with youkai, either that, or they were insane."

Mama watched as Souta pushed his bowl of now soggy cereal out of the way.

"Then I saw the truth last night," Souta continued. "I was on my way back from the bathroom, and the door of the master bedroom was open a crack. I went to take a look, not knowing what to expect, and they were all huddled together, like you've told me you and Kagome did after Dad died. I felt terrible, knowing that it was because of me that they felt the need to band together for protection." Souta hung his head. "Do you think Kagome will ever forgive me?"

"I think she will, in time. If you're truly not comfortable in Inu Yasha or Naoki's presence, but you want to stay here, you can always go out early and start preparing the shrine for all our New Year's visitors."

Souta sighed. "It's more I'm too much of a coward to face Kagome and admit I was a jerk."

"There's the Souta I know," Mama said with a teasing sparkle in her eye. "Let's get you dressed and put you to work, then."

Souta scowled, but he wasn't truly angry at his mother's very truthful statement. He rose and followed her, hoping he could atone for the damage he'd done.

* * *

><p>Souta had been looking forward to putting on the clothing of shrine priest again, but as he prepared the purification trough and did the last minute cleaning and purification of the offering hall in anticipation of the crowds that would gather once the sun began to go down, he found himself ill at ease. He used to wear the regalia, complete with an <em>eboshi<em>, with pride, but the events of the night before weighed heavily on his soul.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Souta's head shot up, nearly causing his black, peaked cap to fall off his head. "Sis," he greeted warily.

"We need to talk."

Unlike him, Kagome seemed completely at home in her miko garb, wearing it as easily as she had back in her childhood and school days.

"I think I hear Mama calling me..." he said, trying to smile and recall their childhood jokes.

"I'm closer to the house, and I don't hear her, so unless you've somehow developed superpowers, you're just trying to get out of this," Kagome said, her usual comeback, before growing serious. "You don't have to say anything. I just want to let you know that I still love you. Don't make me choose between my brother, and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"How did you get involved with a youkai, anyway, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Inu Yasha's son Naoki transferred into Sachiko's class. The two became fast friends, and apparently they got to talking about the fact that they both came from single parent homes, and wouldn't it be cool if those two parents ended up getting along."

"So, you're saying Sachiko and the other kid set you two up?"

"Yup. By the way? Inu Yasha is only half youkai, and Naoki's a quarter. I love them both, Souta. I only hope in time you can come to accept that."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Hojo?"

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you married a human and it didn't turn out, so you're going youkai this time around."

"Souta!" Kagome cried. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! I wouldn't care if Inu Yasha was human, full youkai, or a dancing purple elephant! Sure he's gruff and rude, but he can also be really sweet, though don't you dare tell him I said that. All I can say is.. watch him today, Souta, and maybe you'll begin to understand."

"I dunno..." Souta paused, scanning the shrine grounds. "Wait, where's Sachiko?"

"Inside with Mama, Naoki, and Inu Yasha. Why?"

"Isn't she always with you?"

Kagome sighed. "You really should come to visit more often, Souta. Sachiko was just a toddler when you went off to university. She's seven years old now. You've missed a lot, little brother."

"Apparently," was the only response Souta could come up with.

"Well, I'm off to get the charms, _ema_ and _omikuji_ ready. I have a mountain of them to get out of boxes and ready for sale. See you later?"

Souta accepted the verbal olive branch. "Yeah, see ya."

* * *

><p>"But Granny, I wanna wear my kimono now!" Sachiko whined, protesting the older woman's attempts at putting her in miko garb.<p>

"You don't want to get it all dirty, Sachiko," Mama Higurashi said. "Besides, your mother said you could put it on after dinner, right?"

Sachiko pouted.

"What's all the fuss about?" Inu Yasha asked, poking his head into Sachiko's room.

Mama Higurashi smiled. "Kagome was able to get Sachiko her first real kimono, and she can't wait to wear it. Kagome told her that she could after dinner."

"After dinner, it is, then," Inu Yasha agreed.

"No fair, Papa," Sachiko said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inu Yasha lingered, knowing he should just let things be, but finding it almost impossible to ignore the impulse.

"Inu Yasha?" Mama Higurashi asked.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

Sachiko rushed over, latching onto the leg of his hakama. "Tell me, Papa? Please?"

Inu Yasha felt himself giving in. "Well, I used to watch my mother put on her kimono all the time when I was a pup. I was thinking of offering a hand. Then I remembered Kasumi-san," he nodded in Mama's direction, "has probably done it all her life."

"You could help me with my kimono? Really?"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said with a shrug.

"Please? Please? It's okay, isn't it, Granny?"

Mama Higurashi smiled, her heart overflowing and her mischievous side thoroughly enjoying all the implications that Inu Yasha and Sachiko would be unaware of. "Of course it is. I'll take care of getting her in her _hadajuban_, but I'll leave the rest to you, Inu Yasha-kun. Is that all right?"

"Fine," Inu Yasha said, trying to pretend that the gruffness in his voice was just from nerves.

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed in a whirlwind, the final preparations for New Year's falling into place. Sachiko helped her mother at the shrine booth, while Naoki joined Inu Yasha at Mimori-san's mochi stand. Mimori-san was impressed by Naoki's reflexes, and before long, he left the two younger males to pound and turn, while he cut the fruits of their labors.<p>

Visitors were starting to come thick and fast, so dinner was a staggered affair as each family member had a chance to be relieved from duty. Kagome had just finished her bowl of "New Year's" soba when Inu Yasha came in. She rose to give him a quick kiss before dashing off.

"Hey, has Sachiko eaten yet?" he asked, after returning her salute.

"Yup. She was in the middle of eating when I came in. Now she and Mama are upstairs putting on her kimono."

Inu Yasha blushed. "Did Kasumi-san tell you who's helping her get dressed?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome contented herself with resting her hands on his chest. "Thank you. It means a lot to her."

"I could tell," Inu Yasha said, gathering up her hands to bestow a kiss on the back of each one. "Now I'd better hurry and slurp down my own soba so I can get up there and do my.. fatherly duty." The words sounded strange, yet wonderfully so, on his tongue.

"Yes, you'd better, since Mama left you three bowls," Kagome said, wishing the crowds and duties didn't exist so she could just drag Inu Yasha into their love nest for a few minutes. Sadly, she knew better. "Do you think you'll be free at midnight?"

Inu Yasha's cheeks turned another shade darker. "Yeah, Mimori-san all but blackmailed me into promising him I would leave with plenty of time to go with you."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll meet you by the charm stall, okay?"

"Sounds good." He leaned in for another swift kiss before slipping past Kagome to devour his soba.

Kagome couldn't help the silly smile that graced her face for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Urgh, I hate bad health days. I really do.

I know I'm taking a risk with making Souta so different from Inu Yasha canon, but my thoughts were that he's a young man whose father died before he was born, and has always been "the man of the house", as it were. He's also in his twenties, rather than the pre-teen of canon. So he's young enough to be impressionable, but old enough to be cynical, if that makes any sense. Also, he's seen his sister go through a rather bitter divorce. So he would have been wary anyway, but since he actually did study to become a Shinto priest...

Anyway. He and Inu Yasha will warm up to each other soon, I promise.

The Japanese terms I left in here will be described at more length in the next chapter, but here's a little bit of info:

_ema_ - wooden plaques, usually with some sort of artwork on them, where people write their prayers/wishes, usually for things like doing well in school, beauty, or love.

_omikuji_ - little slips of paper that tell one's fortune, ranging from "great blessing" to "great curse". It's treated more like a just-for-fun lottery than any sort of actual ritual.

_hadajuban_ - the "foundation" layer of a kimono, rather like a very long undershirt. There are two-piece versions, but I figure the one-piece version would be a little less fussy for dressing a child.


	22. Chapter 21 - Ringing In the New Year

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Twenty One**  
><em>Ringing In the New Year<em>

"Come in!" Mama Higurashi called, in response to Inu Yasha's knock on the door of Sachiko's room. He opened the door to find Sachiko ready and waiting for him in her _tabi_ and the undermost layer of her kimono, the _hadajuban_.

"Papa!" Sachiko cried, her eyes shining in delight.

Inu Yasha felt the slight weight of the silk pouch he carried in the folds of his yukata, her open, smiling face tugging at his heartstrings. He cleared his throat.

"Before we get started with your kimono, I thought I'd ask if you'd like a traditional hairstyle to go with it?"

Sachiko's eyes grew even brighter, something Inu Yasha didn't think possible. "Really?! Can I?!"

Inu Yasha nodded, entering the room. He knelt down before Sachiko, bringing his precious bundle out so she could see. "The stuff in here belonged to my Mother when she was a girl. I wasn't sure what your kimono looks like, so I figured we'd pick the best match together."

"Inu Yasha-kun," Mama Higurashi breathed.

Sachiko reached out, stopping centimeters before her fingers touched the silk. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Inu Yasha nodded. "I thought Naoki was gonna be my only pup, so I was saving them in case he ended up with a daughter. Now that I have a girl, they should belong to her." He placed the pouch directly in her hands.

Sachiko flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you, Papa! I'll take really good care of them, I promise!"

"I know you will," Inu Yasha said, returning the embrace. Then he turned bright red as he realized that Mama Higurashi was still in the room.

"I'd like to stay and watch, if it's all right. I might learn a thing or two," Mama Higurashi said.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "It's your house," he said.

Mama turned and brought two pieces of folded cloth out of the closet. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the almost blindingly white _nagajuban_ paired with a blazing scarlet kimono embroidered with white flowers.

"_How many years has Kagome been saving up for_ that?" he wondered.

Sachiko carefully opened the silk pouch and laid its contents out on her futon. She gently picked out two bunches of fake red cherries, and three zig-zag-shaped white streamers. "Can I wear these?"

Inu Yasha nodded in approval. "You have good taste," he said, gathering the rest of the hair accessories and putting them back in the bag. He traded the bag for Sachiko's chosen items, and Sachiko scurried over to her closet, placing it in a box that Inu Yasha had come to identify as her own personal treasure trove.

"I think you've just made her year, Inu Yasha-kun," Mama Higurashi told him.

"She's made my lifetime," Inu Yasha said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Mom! MOM! Look at me!"<p>

Kagome looked up through the continually growing sea of people to see Sachiko taking fast, tiny steps toward the charm stall. Mama was behind her, making sure she didn't get run over.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Sachiko was radiating joy, clad in her bright red kimono, her snow white collar and part of her sleeves showing. She looked like a true harbinger of the New Year. As Sachiko made her way around and into the stall, Kagome noticed her hair.

"Now where did you get these?" Kagome asked, lightly brushing a fingertip over one of the bunches of cherries.

"Papa! He said my Grandma wore these when she was little."

"Grandma?"

"His Mother," Mama Higurashi filled in.

Kagome stared in awe. "Did you do her hair, Mama?"

"No, that was Inu Yasha-kun, too," Mama said.

Kagome marveled at the simple bun he'd made, but somehow he'd been able to get Sachiko's hair to poof out a little ways from her head without going frizzy like when she always tried.

"You look beautiful, Sachiko," Kagome said, and she meant it. Her little girl was growing up so fast.

* * *

><p>It was half an hour until midnight when Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, but not at a potential threat. Instead, it was the sheer presence of the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.<p>

"Don't they ever let up?" he groused as he surveyed the crowd that showed no signs of thinning.

"Not until after midnight," Kagome said. "But don't worry! Mama promised she'd have someone over here to relieve me. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, actually, I did," Inu Yasha said. "I've also won myself a permanent spot on Mimori's mochi-making team, as he calls it."

Kagome chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. I saw Naoki out there, too! You both were quite impressive, from the little I had a chance to see." She served a few more customers. "Thank you for helping Sachiko, by the way."

"Keh," was his only reply.

Kagome could feel the tension rising, so she quickly grabbed the box full of _omikuji_ and held it out to him. "Pick one."

Inu Yasha side-eyed her. "You're kidding."

"Nope. If you pick one, I'll pick one."

Inu Yasha sighed, reaching into the box and snatching one of the random, rolled-up paper fortunes.

Kagome returned the box to the table and drew one for herself, after thanking a few more patrons who had snagged a couple of talismans.

Inu Yasha carefully unrolled his, and made a face. "Knew this was stupid," he said.

"Let me see.. oh." Kagome peered around the scroll to see the characters reading 'future curse'. "Tie it to the pine out there! Quickly!"

Inu Yasha looked surprised. "That is a pine, isn't it?" he said, stalking over and quickly knotting it around a sprig. "Not that I believe in that kind of stuff."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Not a big, tough guy like you."

"So what did you get?"

"Let's see." Kagome unfurled her scroll.

Inu Yasha plucked it from her hands, then gave it back to her, some of the tension in his shoulders fading away at the sight of the characters for 'small blessing'.

"Definitely keeping that one close," Kagome said. "Of course, I got 'great blessing' last year."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome said with a smile. "And it was absolutely right."

Inu Yasha eyed the crowd. "You're just lucky its busy," he grumbled.

The dazzling smile she gave him in return didn't help matters, either.

* * *

><p>"I took your advice."<p>

Mama Higurashi turned to see Souta coming up behind her. She'd taken a moment to sit down and rest, watching Mimori-san entertain Naoki and Sachiko. He'd even tied the sleeves of Sachiko's kimono up so that she wouldn't ruin it as she played with the sticky, sweet stuff.

"Oh?" Mama inquired.

"No one suspected. Not even once," Souta said, his voice tinged with awe.

Mama smiled. "Exactly. Inu Yasha-kun has had to deal with prejudice all his life. I really think this holiday has been good for him."

Souta looked over at the children playing. "They do remind me of myself and Kagome when we were little, don't they?"

"Yup, except Naoki's not a crybaby."

"Hey!"

"Sachiko is," Mama said with a grin. "Well, she's growing out of it, but I have a feeling that she'll always be a sensitive little girl."

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

"Which particular he and she?"

Souta snorted. "Considering that Kagome made an declaration of war in defense of her love for.. Takahashi-san, I'm actually talking about Sachiko."

"What led you to that conclusion?"

"Besides hearing her call him 'Papa'? I went to the _ema_ hall where we keep all the wishing plaques from previous years."

"And?"

Souta sighed. "I forgot how many times Sachiko wished for, and I quote, 'a Papa'. I counted fourteen _ema_ with her handwriting on them. Then I checked the current year's collection. There were two more wishes for a Papa, but she's put up two more."

"Oh?"

"They both say, 'I hope Papa mates Mom soon'."

Mama Higurashi burst out in laughter so intense, her eyes watered a bit. Once she'd calmed down, she responded, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you think her wish will be granted this coming year?"

"Honestly, I think so."

Souta took a deep breath. "I'd better at least try and make amends, then."

* * *

><p>"Oh my."<p>

Kagome turned around to see what would be a standoff taking place, if it wasn't for the fact that Inu Yasha was supremely unconcerned, and the girl in miko robes looked frightened out of her wits.

"It's all right, Tachibana-san. He's a guest," Kagome said.

"Y.. you know he's..?"

"Yup. Thanks for taking over!"

"No problem. I think," the girl addressed as Tachibana-san stuttered in reply.

Kagome hooked her through Inu Yasha's and led him away.

"I take it you know her?" Inu Yasha said.

"She's the youngest daughter of the Tachibana shrine. They're one of the largest shrines in this area, but their family even bigger, so they usually send the younger ones down here to help us."

"Maybe someday you won't have to do that," Inu Yasha commented, giving her a toothy grin.

Kagome blushed deeply and lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

They took a roundabout way to the offering hall, knowing they had a good fifteen minutes to walk maybe 100 feet. Kagome pressed herself against Inu Yasha's side, letting his body heat filter through to warm her. It wasn't that she was truly cold, but she had missed his presence.

What was she going to do when he had to leave for days at a time?

"Oi, quit thinking whatever it is you're thinking. Can't ring in the New Year all sad and shit."

"Inu Yasha..."

Inu Yasha scanned the area, then clapped a hand over Kagome's mouth to stifle her shriek as he dragged her away from the crowds and into the wooded area. Kagome struggled against him halfheartedly, knowing he was the stronger of them by far, but she made it clear that she was NOT happy.

He stopped a few feet in, the lights of the shrine casting shadows as they ended up more than close enough to still hear the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

As soon as he released her, Kagome spun around and fixed him with a glare. "What was that about?" she demanded.

"This," was all he said before closing the already short distance between them and pressing himself against her.

"What're you..?" Kagome's question trailed off as Inu Yasha bowed his head to worship the side of her neck. Her hands fisted in his robes against her better judgment. "Inu Yasha! Anybody could see us!"

"They're too busy preparing to welcome the New Year in perfectly normal ways," he rumbled, letting the vibrations flow through his chest to soothe her. "We're behind a tree. No one can see us, and even if they could, they would just think us a hallucination from drinking too much."

"Inu Yasha."

"The ravenous youkai," he continued, suckling the paper thin skin separating his teeth and her jugular vein, "ravishing the beautiful miko."

Kagome shivered, her arms coming around him and her body convulsing despite her better judgment. Between the unyielding tree at her back and the solid form of her hanyou lover, she was trapped. A thought which should have frightened her, but instead, excited her all the more.

Inu Yasha cupped Kagome's breast, or at least tried to through her bindings. He caught her lips, snarling into her mouth as he shredded the damned thing. Kagome gasped, and he devoured it, slipping his hand further beneath her robes stimulate her properly. He didn't have to do much, her nipples already at attention, seeking out his roughened palm. He slipped his other hand around, caressing her back, down to her buttocks, and farther, wondering just how traditionally she'd dressed.

His hand found the seam between her legs, where modern hakama were sewn shut. His fingertips touched the overlapping folds and he smirked against Kagome's mouth. He pulled back just enough to speak.

"You really did go traditional, didn't you?"

Kagome's face burst into flame. "If I said I wanted to be prepared, would you believe me?"

Inu Yasha's already burgeoning erection surged to full life. "You _wanted_ me to.. to..."

Kagome gave him a seductive smile of her own, despite her flushed cheeks. "More hoping, _wishing_..."

"Please tell me you didn't write that publicly."

Kagome laughed. "I didn't. It was all in my head. Apparently the kami grew sick of me thinking about how many ways I want to climb my Intended like this tree."

"Gods, Kagome!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to conform to fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome rested her head in the curve of his neck. "Wow," she said.<p>

"You okay?" Inu Yasha asked, once he fully came back to his senses, brushing her bangs out of her face with a gentle swipe of his hand.

"I'm wonderful," she beamed. "You?"

Inu Yasha basked in the afterglow, taking a deep breath to fill his senses with the heady scents of highly aroused Kagome, and the evidence of their joining. "I think this is going to be the best year of my life," he said.

Kagome's smile was full of warmth and love as she studied him. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It WAS my intention to do a whole "Inu Yasha helps Sachiko get dressed" scene, but it just kept turning out all wrong every time I tried, so I ended up having to scrap it. I did the research and everything. *huffs* Ah, limitations, how they suck.

I know I haven't said it lately, so I will. Thank you to ALL my readers, especially those who have favorited, are following, and even more so, reviewed. Even on days when I'm not feeling so great, reading your comments brightens my day! Thank you so much. :)


	23. Chapter 22 - Resolutions

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Twenty-Two**  
><em>Resolutions<em>

It wasn't until the final stragglers were making their way to and from the offering hall that Inu Yasha and Kagome joined them. Kagome pasted a look of perfect serenity on her face, and barely kept herself from stomping on Inu Yasha's feet as he snickered while she purified her hands and mouth. She did, however, manage to nail his foot when she spat the water out, making him scowl as she bit back a triumphant smile. She darted through the remaining crowd to try and keep her own feet dry, but he caught her a couple of paces from the offering hall, snagging his arms about her waist and whispering dire threats in her ear.

She was also very glad that Souta had relinquished his duties to one of the priests who had come in to help with the crowds. She didn't want to know if he could tell exactly what she and Inu Yasha had been doing as the bells rang in the New Year. If she hadn't been absolutely convinced the kami had a sense of humor, she would not be standing there, bold as brass, bowing, clapping, making her wishes with clean hands and mouth while her panties were soaked and her thighs slightly sticky from her earlier rendezvous with her Intended. When she sneaked a peek at Inu Yasha, his smirk was still firmly plastered on his face.

The crowd was continuing to thin, and the vendors began to pack up their things. Inu Yasha and Kagome parted ways, and Kagome had to chuckle as she heard Mimori-san's protests about not needing any help from across the yard. It didn't take her very long to close down the charm booth, as the vast majority of their wares that they had saved up for this day were gone. Then she ducked into the main house to clean up a bit.

When she came out of the bathroom, refreshed and in clean clothing, she was surprised to see Mama in the kitchen, and Naoki and Sachiko situated on the couch in their pajamas, watching the New Year's programming on TV and fighting to stay awake. She smiled when she realized that Sachiko had kept her hair up, probably waiting on Inu Yasha to take it down.

"I didn't think I was in there that long," she joked.

Mama smiled. "You didn't leave until almost everyone was done," she pointed out.

"I'm surprised you got Sachiko out of her kimono."

"I think it was getting a little heavy for her," Mama admitted. "She did wear it for the entire evening, after all, and she's not used to it. It was beautiful on her, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I'm so glad I splurged on that. Speaking of Sachiko's dressing up for the New Year, where's Inu Yasha?"

"He's still outside, helping a few of the more hopeless vendors take their stands down."

"I should go see if I can help," Kagome said, but Mama's hand on her arm stopped her.

Mama shook her head. "It's better if you stay in here."

"Why?"

Mama inclined her head toward the window, and Kagome went over to take a look outside.

Kagome frowned. "Are you sure I shouldn't go out there?" she asked.

"They need to talk, man to man," Mama said.

"They can talk, but if I see any ofuda come out, I'm tackling him."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Takahashi-san," Saeki Ginta said as he surveyed the pile of wood that would be reused or turned into kindling.<p>

"Anytime," Inu Yasha replied. "Just remember, the next time they want you to build your own booth, tell them it's not worth your life."

Both men chuckled, but Inu Yasha's demeanor swiftly changed when he caught the scent of a potential threat. He turned slowly, his body tense, to face Kagome's younger brother.

"Do you have a moment, Takahashi-san?" Souta asked.

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly. "I don't want to fight you," he said.

Souta held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk."

Inu Yasha cast a glance toward the main house, and saw Kagome in the window. His heart warmed, seeing the determined expression on her face. She was ready to leap to his defense in a heartbeat.

"Okay, fine, but we should stay within sight of the house, or Kagome will have a fit," Inu Yasha said.

Souta nodded in agreement, and they ended up in front of the charm booth. Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, filling his senses with Kagome's scent to help keep him calm. As the silence stretched on uncomfortably, Inu Yasha was the first one to break it.

"So, if you have somethin' to say, say it."

Souta took the _eboshi_ off his head, tucking it under his arm. "I'm just trying to understand. Were you just helping out today to get on Kagome's good side?"

"Keh. You really don't know your sister, do you?" Inu Yasha said. "I somehow ended up on her good side even when I was being a rude, insensitive jerk. I like impressing her, but I don't have to. What she is teaching me is that not all humans suck, and these last few days have only been proving her point."

"If you don't like humans, why have you pledged yourself as her Intended? What kind of game are you playing?"

Inu Yasha sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, you may not have noticed, but Kagome isn't your average human. Neither is Sachiko. They both took one look at Naoki's ears, and rather than running away screaming, they seem to actually _like_ them!" He felt his cheeks warm as he remembered exactly how much Kagome loved _his_ ears in particular. "I don't hate humans. I just don't trust them, though Kagome's breaking down that wall, too." Inu Yasha paused, trying to find the right words. "She's special. She loves Naoki, and for some godawful reason, don't ask me why, she loves me, too."

"And do you love her?" Souta asked.

"What? Me? I'm a filthy youkai, remember."

Souta sighed, knowing that he hadn't helped endear the human race to the male before him. "Look, maybe I was too quick to judge you-."

"Ya think?"

Souta glared at him. "But there's one thing I want to make perfectly clear. You hurt my sister, I _will_ purify you twelve ways from Sunday. I couldn't do it to that bastard, Yoshiaki, but I can and will do it to you."

Inu Yasha's face darkened. "I take it that's Kagome's ex's name? Yoshiaki?"

"Hojo Yoshiaki," Souta said.

"Trust me, if that asshole shows his face around here, I'll help you kick his ass into next week, and I can promise you that I'd never do what he did. Even if things don't work out between Kagome and me, I'll always be there for Sachiko. Naoki would never speak to me again, otherwise."

"That'll have to do, I guess. Peace?" Souta held out his hand, Western-style.

Inu Yasha extended his own hand, shaking Souta's firmly. "Peace."

Souta cocked his head to one side. "By the way, how good are you at _ban-sugoroku_?"

Inu Yasha blinked, withdrawing his hand from Souta's. "Never played it."

"I'll teach you, then we'll battle it out. Sound good?"

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding as she saw her brother and Intended clasp hands. She was intensely curious as to what they had actually said to each other, but she figured she'd be able to wheedle at least part of the conversation out of one or both of them later.<p>

Suddenly, a whimpering sound from the direction of the couch caught her attention. She turned, trying to figure out why hearing it distressed her so much.

Then she realized it was one of the words in inu that Inu Yasha had taught her. It was a cry for help!

Kagome hurried over to the couch to see Naoki and Sachiko fast asleep. Sachiko was propped partway up, her chin resting on her arm, which lay on the arm of the couch, but Naoki was curled into a ball, rather than sprawled out on his belly like usual. He whimpered again, curling tighter.

Kagome whipped around the end of the couch, patting Naoki gently on the shoulder. Even in sleep, he was frowning, his dark brows drawn together.

Kagome didn't think she'd be able to lift him entirely without waking him, so instead she held his head and upper body up long enough for her to maneuver herself onto the couch, placing his head on her lap. Almost instantly, Naoki shuffled until he'd fit as much of his body as possible in her lap, his nose twitching as he inhaled madly. Kagome rubbed his back, catching her hand at the last minute as it went for his ears.

"Your instincts are correct, Kagome-sama. Have no fear of touching Naoki-sama's ears."

Kagome blinked, then squinted, making out the tiny form of the flea youkai from the other day. "Myouga.. san, is it?"

"Naoki-sama and Inu Yasha-sama call me Myouga-jiji. So rude!"

"What about Myouga-jiichan?"

Myouga nodded. "That would be fine. Now, to continue, I understand your hesitation based on your lack of knowledge, but the effects of rubbing an inu youkai's ears all depend on their feelings for you. Inu Yasha-sama may feel arousal when you do it to him, but Naoki-sama would only feel comfort. The difference being that to Inu Yasha-sama, you are his future mate. To Naoki-sama, you are the closest thing to a mother he's ever known."

"So it's okay for me to rub his ears?"

"It would help soothe him."

Kagome reached out, gently rubbing one of Naoki's ears, marveling at how fine and soft the fur on the back was. Naoki seemed to relax, and the sound she recognized as "Mom" issued from his throat.

"See? Even in slumber, he knows you," Myouga said.

"That's amazing. Thanks for telling me."

Myouga puffed out his chest with pride. "Inu Yasha-sama thinks I'm completely useless. That's why I've mostly been in hiding for the last few days. I knew it was my duty to stay once I saw that Inu Yasha-sama has made you his Intended, and Naoki-sama has bonded with both you and your daughter."

"Your duty?"

"Inu Yasha-sama's father, the Inu no Taishou, charged me with caring for Inu Yasha-sama and his family. Inu Yasha-sama does not speak much about his heritage, but it is imperative that you learn, since if you become his mate, you will be helping to raise his part inu youkai son."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Myouga-jiichan."

"You are welcome. Although..."

"What?"

Myouga's eyes widened, pleading. "I haven't eaten in days. Just a sip of your blood would help sustain me before I faint of hunger."

"My blood? Oh, that's right, you're a flea youkai, aren't you?"

"I would ask Inu Yasha-sama or Naoki-sama, but since Inu Yasha-sama doesn't know I'm here, and he would squash me if I drew Naoki-sama's blood without permission..."

Kagome offered her arm. "As long as it won't hurt me, go ahead."

"Thank you, thank you!" Myouga cried. "No wonder Inu Yasha-sama loves you so. You are as good and kind as his revered mother was!"

Kagome bit back a cry as Myouga pierced her skin, sipping with surprising delicacy. She waited until he'd had his fill before questioning him. "Inu Yasha really does love me?"

"Of course he does! He practically reeks of it, and his behaviors telegraph the fact loud and clear."

"He's never actually said it. I mean, I'd hoped I was reading him right, but..."

Myouga folded both pairs of his arms. "That is where it would have been a good thing for Inu Yasha-sama's father to have been able to raise him. Youkai generally do not feel love the way humans do, but the Inu no Taishou was one of the rare few capable of such. That coupled with the human blood of his mother, well, I am surprised Inu Yasha-sama hasn't said anything."

Kagome took a few moments to let everything Myouga said sink in. Naoki twitched in his sleep, and Kagome slowly yet firmly rubbed his back.

"This isn't good. I try not to be superstitious, but having a nightmare as your first dream of the year isn't a healthy thing."

"You must remember, Kagome-sama, that the New Year is the time when the kami are most likely to be about. In fact, I have reason to believe that Naoki-sama is more affected on this night than any other."

"What do you mean?"

Myouga huffed. "I've tried to tell Inu Yasha-sama, but he won't hear a word of it. I have watched Naoki-sama from birth, and I believe he may have inherited an ability from his great-grandmother. She was famed for her gift of Sight."

"You're saying Naoki's psychic?" Kagome said, taken aback.

"Mmm.. it would be more accurate to call him a prophet, or a seer. He sees bits of the future in dreams. I would overhear Naoki-sama try to tell Inu Yasha-sama about them when he was younger, but I'm afraid Inu Yasha-sama just dismissed them as normal childhood dreams and nightmares."

Kagome frowned. "I don't think I like the thought of him having a nightmare, then."

"It is good that you did not wake him. You have incredible instincts, Kagome-sama."

Kagome blushed. "I was just responding to his cry for help."

"Perhaps, as one trained in the ways of a miko, you can encourage him to share his dreams with you. I believe he is only looking for someone to trust. Who won't tell him what he Sees is 'just a dream'."

"I can do that," Kagome said, running a hand through Naoki's straight, silky hair. "I may not have given birth to him, but he's my son."

"Ah, it does this old man's heart so much good to hear you say that, Kagome-sama."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked from the child in her lap, to the one still delicately snoring away on the other end of the couch. "What can I say? It's the truth."

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunrise when Inu Yasha and Souta finally came into the house. Mama firmly shushed their loud debate, pointing to the main room.<p>

"They're all asleep," she said.

"Who's 'all'?" Souta asked, as Inu Yasha crept into the room.

Inu Yasha came around the end of the couch, and his heart leapt into his throat. Sachiko was holding up her end of the couch, her hair still up in the fancy bun he'd made. What forced him to sit on a footstool as his knees weakened, though, was the sight of Kagome with Naoki in her lap.

It was a vision that Inu Yasha had lived, would have died, to see. It put the final nail in the coffin of his attachment to Kikyou. Yes, Kagome did resemble her physically to a startling degree, but that simply helped the illusion that she had borne his pup. Not Kikyou. All of their faces were peaceful in sleep. Kikyou's never had been, even on those incredibly rare occasions she had fallen asleep in his presence out of sheer exhaustion.

Inu Yasha hated to break their tableau, but he had an important question to ask her.

He rose and made his way over to her, unable to resist the temptation to awaken her with a kiss, brushing his lips over hers softly.

Kagome moaned lightly, shifting, but not waking.

Inu Yasha kissed her again, more firmly this time, gently parting her lips with his tongue. He felt her slowly awaken under his touch, sliding her tongue against his, taking her time in tasting him. When he finally drew back, it was only to lose himself in her sleep-filled gaze.

"Inu Yasha?"

"It's almost sunrise. Want to come watch it with me?"

Kagome blinked, then blushed. "Sure. Should we wake the children, too, or let them suffer the consequences of falling asleep?"

"Keh, let's wake 'em. We really should start the New Year together. Ow!" Inu Yasha straightened, glaring and rubbing the top of his head where Souta had thumped him.

"Enough making out with my sister. I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Kagome turned and opened her mouth to berate him, then saw the mischievous sparkle in Souta's eyes.

"I'll get ya a blindfold next time," Inu Yasha shot back.

Whatever had happened during the night, Kagome was glad for it.

"I'll take Sleeping Beauty over there. You get Naoki on his feet, and meet me outside?" Inu Yasha said.

"Okay," Kagome said, wondering what Inu Yasha had up his sleeve. She watched as he picked Sachiko up, cradling her in his arms, and Sachiko gave a sleepy murmur as she snuggled into Inu Yasha's chest, one hand clinging to the folds of his yukata.

Wishing she were strong enough to just carry Naoki like that, she settled for vigorously rubbing his arm.

"Naoki?"

Naoki shot awake, his eyes wide and breathing rapid. He blinked, unaware for the moment of his surroundings. Kagome saw his ears and nose twitch as he fought to get his bearings.

"Mom?" he asked before he even turned around.

Kagome smiled. "Just wanted to know if you want to go see the sunrise with the rest of us."

Naoki shook his head, trying to dispel the last of the vivid dreams that haunted him, and would probably take most of the day to fade. Then he realized it looked like he was saying "no".

"Of course I want to!" Naoki looked around. "So where's everyone else?"

"Outside already," Kagome said. "I would have carried you out there, but I'm just a weak human." She punctuated her sentence with a wink.

"Nah, it's fine."

Naoki hesitated, and Kagome made a split second decision.

"Are you okay?"

Naoki looked at her, surprised. She could see the "no" hovering on his lips before he forced it back down. "I'm all right. It was just a stupid nightmare."

"I know when I was younger, it helped me to talk to someone after I had a bad dream. It takes the edge off how real it seems," Kagome said, allowing her hand to reach up and lightly rub one of Naoki's ears.

Naoki's eyes drifted closed, and he seemed about to answer when Inu Yasha's voice broke the moment.

"Oi! You two coming, or what?"

Naoki snapped out of his more relaxed position, shaking her hand away and jumping off the couch. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming, Dad," he called back.

Kagome swallowed her frustration at Inu Yasha's timing as she saw Naoki firmly shove his dreams away before he extended a hand to help her up.

"C'mon, Mom, let's go."

Kagome took his hand, letting Naoki lead her outside.

* * *

><p>"What the heck?" Kagome burst out in surprise as she exited the main house to see only Inu Yasha in the courtyard. "Where's everyone else?"<p>

"In one of the highest spots in Tokyo," Inu Yasha said with a grin, motioning for her to turn around.

Kagome did so, and looked up. Her jaw dropped as she saw not only Sachiko perched on the roof, but Mama and Souta as well.

"How..?"

At least part of her question was answered as Naoki backed up and made a running start before leaping onto the lowest section of the roof. She watched in awe as he bounded up to the second level, balancing easily so he could wave once he'd joined the group. Then she remembered her wild ride on Inu Yasha's back when they thought Naoki and Sachiko had gone missing.

"Inu Express?" Kagome asked for confirmation.

Inu Yasha grinned. "Yup." He knelt down. "Hop on."

She only hesitated for a moment before accepting his invitation, gingerly climbing aboard his back. This time, in the absence of anger or fear, Kagome realized exactly how comfortable she was with her fingers hooked over his shoulders, and his hands supporting her thighs.

He took less of a running start than Naoki, but brought her up to the roof in a single bound. As she carefully slid off his back, she found herself wishing that the ride had been much longer.

"Just in time!" Souta said.

Kagome joined her family in sitting down on the roof, enjoying the beautiful colors that washed across the sky as the sun began to peek over the horizon. She felt a slight weight against her torso, and realized that Sachiko had fallen asleep again.

"She's definitely not a morning person, is she?" Inu Yasha joked.

Kagome chuckled. "Nope. Maybe someday she'll be awake to see the first sunrise of the New Year."

"Usually I make Naoki stay and watch from the apartment window," Inu Yasha admitted. "I think this is the first time he's ever seen it from outside."

Kagome caught the thread of pained regret in his voice, and slid her hand over to cover his. She couldn't help but smile, seeing the expression of pure joy on Naoki's face. "It's a new year, Inu Yasha, and new years bring new blessings."

"I've already been given the biggest one," Inu Yasha replied as the sun rose, warming the entire rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Well, two more chapters to go 'til the end of this particular story. That sounds so weird...

That's NOT to say it will be the end of the adventures in this particular universe, though. ;)

_ban-sugoroku_ - a game similar to backgammon. I figure if they couldn't duke it out on a real battlefield, that would be the next best thing.


	24. Chapter 23 - Holiday's End

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
><em>Holiday's End<em>

Inu Yasha stared out over the city from his vantage point of the old, sacred tree that he had come to learn was called the Goshinboku. Apparently the story went that a kami was once trapped inside the tree, and the Higurashi family had come into being when a miko freed the kami and the two fell in love. Up until a few months ago, he would have scoffed and called the tale sappy, but the finer feelings Kagome was bringing out in him were apparently making his brain go soft, too. Now he found the whole damned thing romantic.

In fact, the past several days felt as if they were part of a waking dream. Images that could be shattered if he reached out and poked at them too hard. New Year's Day had been everything he'd ever dreamed of. It truly was a day for family, whether it was watching Kagome and Sachiko play _hanetsuki_, or engaging in a kite battle with Naoki and Souta.

Souta wasn't a bad kid. He'd just had some very stupid ideas put into his head. Once he forgot that he had trained as a priest, and was just himself, Inu Yasha got along fine with him.

The final truce had been called late on New Year's Day, when the Higurashi family quickly found out Inu Yasha's guilty secret. He'd wiped the floor with everyone in _karuta_, even Souta, and it wasn't just because of his hanyou reflexes. Souta had teased him, but it had been well worth the ribbing to see the soft admiration shining in Kagome's eyes.

The week that followed was an exercise in learning to balance the two worlds he now lived in. Before, it didn't matter if he worked during New Year's week. Now he felt slightly guilty at having to leave the shrine during the day, since his Western clients didn't understand that it was a Japanese holiday. So he'd work in the apartment during the day, finish up whatever he could, then come back to the shrine in the evening to a warm dinner, excited pups who couldn't wait to tell him about their day, and the loving arms of his mate-to-be.

Inu Yasha scowled. Why was he being so damned sentimental?

Then it hit him, and he nearly fell off the branch. He'd completely lost track of time. Inu Yasha wondered if the kami were laughing at him when he realized that it was January 7th, the last day of the New Year's holiday, otherwise known as the "Day of Mankind"...

And tonight was the new moon.

He fought down the age-old surge of panic. He knew he'd told Kagome that he was human sometimes, but not specifically when. Was he really ready for her to know?

Then he had to admit the truth to himself. He was scared shitless. This was the night when old memories hit him the hardest, his wounds the most raw and bleeding. What he really wanted to do was just retreat to the apartment until morning.

In fact, that was just what he would do.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Kagome started to worry. She knew Inu Yasha normally left for the apartment during the day, but something seemed off to her. He'd been distracted and jumpy that morning, barely acknowledging her, or Sachiko, or even Naoki.<p>

She sat down at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, trying to sort it all out.

"Mom?"

Kagome raised her head and gave Naoki a weak smile. "Yes?"

"Dad wanted me to give you this, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

His words made Kagome's heart stop. She took the piece of paper from Naoki's hand, unfolding it to read Inu Yasha's surprisingly neat kanji. Her heart lurched painfully back to life, but her sense of unease increased.

"Why would he stay at the apartment overnight?" Kagome wondered aloud, more to herself than anything else.

"I know," Naoki said, frowning, "and I don't like it that he didn't tell you."

"What is it, Naoki?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Naoki hopped onto the kitchen chair next to her. "Do you know that part youkai have human times?"

Kagome nodded. "Your Dad told me that, before we even officially started dating each other." Her eyes widened. "You mean, today..?"

"Tonight," Naoki said. "Mine was last month. Since I'm a quarter youkai, it only happens to me every three months. Dad's happens every month on the night of the new moon."

"So it goes by cycles of the moon?"

Naoki nodded. "Mine is on the 'waning crescent', so just a few days before Dad's."

"Then I'll get to see what you look like in human form when March rolls around?"

"I don't look much different," Naoki said with a blush. "My inu ears just get traded in for human ears, and my eyes go dark brown instead of hazel. Dad's the one who looks really different! I don't know if I would recognize him, if I couldn't smell him."

"Well, then, I have a question for the resident Inu Yasha expert," Kagome said.

Naoki perked up, eager to be of help.

"Should I just let him be alone tonight, or should I go after him?"

Naoki didn't hesitate. "Go after him. He _thinks_ he needs to be alone, but I've seen him on human nights. Usually I'm the one who tries to distract him, but I think you'd do a better job, especially since, well..." Naoki sighed. "I'm not supposed to know, but I know I'm the reason that Dad found out he isn't completely human on those nights, no matter what he looks like."

Kagome reached out and rubbed Naoki's ears soothingly. He pretended to grumble, but his body couldn't lie, his muscles relaxing at her reassuring touch. "And you know that I don't care about that, right?"

"Yeah. He could be a dancing purple elephant, and you wouldn't care," Naoki said slyly.

Kagome blushed. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yup. Even more reason I think you should go over there, but wait until almost sunset. He'll be able to smell you coming, otherwise."

"I would love to," Kagome said, "but I don't have a key. I'm sure he locks the door when he's working, and especially on a night like tonight."

Naoki grinned and fished around in his pocket. "I was hoping you'd say you'll go," he said, placing his own key in her hands.

"Naoki..."

"And don't worry about the children, Kagome. Think of it like Christmas Eve."

Kagome's blush deepened as she realized that Mama had heard the entire conversation. "You knew?"

Mama smiled. "Naoki confided in me first." She placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Go to him, Kagome."

"Thank you, Mama. Naoki." She beamed at them. "I love you both so much."

"And we love you," Mama said, while Naoki shyly nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost entirely disappeared from the sky, and Inu Yasha felt his youkai strength slipping away. He grit his teeth against a pain that wasn't physical, but it was agonizing just the same. His hair turned black, his ears disappeared and reformed, his claws turned into nearly useless human fingernails, and his fangs retracted, growing blunt.<p>

He should have been used to it after so many decades, but this form held so many bad memories. Usually he had Naoki to distract him, but he hadn't thought it right to drag the pup away from the loving embrace of the Higurashi family only to shove him back into the cold, uncaring arms of the lonely apartment.

This was a burden that was his alone to bear.

Darkness fell, and Inu Yasha did nothing to dispel it, propping himself up against the couch, legs folded in front of him as he stared at the cold, empty futon in front of him. He found himself wanting, desperately needing, Kagome's touch to chase away the chill in his soul. Tonight it was just him, and the ghosts of his miserable past.

The last thing he expected was to hear the scraping of a key in the lock.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. Naoki was going to get a severe talking to for making the journey all by himself. He cursed as the door swung open, but his human vision was practically useless at night. Even so, he could tell the shadow standing in the doorway was too tall to be Naoki.

"Inu Yasha? Are you here?"

Her name escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Kagome?"

Kagome swiftly closed the door behind her, then felt around for a light switch. She carefully flicked it on, making Inu Yasha wince as his eyes fought to grow accustomed to the sudden brightness.

"What in the world are you doing sitting there in the dark?"

"Thinking," he shot back.

"You can do that just as well with the lights on," Kagome said gently, setting a plastic convenience store bag down on the floor.

He wanted to tell her to get the hell out of there. To stay away from him. But the words wouldn't come, a sigh escaping him instead as she settled down next to him.

"I miss the ears, but you're really handsome this way, too."

Kagome took in his rugged features, and for the first time, she realized that his and Naoki's bone structure were completely different. Naoki's was finer, almost aristocratic under the remaining softness of childhood.

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

Kagome decided that honesty would be best. "I was thinking about you and Naoki."

"You can see it now, can't you?" Inu Yasha said. "I can't quite tell if he takes after Kikyou or my half brother, but if it weren't for the ears, you couldn't even tell he's mine."

"He has your skin tone, though," Kagome said. "And all it would take was talking to you two. You have the same tone, the same expressions. Naoki is your son where it truly counts." She reached out to touch his chest, but he caught her hand. She looked up into his eyes, which were so dark grey they were almost black, and saw the shadows deep within.

"Don't, Kagome."

"Why not?"

Inu Yasha sighed, placing her hand down by her side and patting it lightly. "You should go."

"I'm not leaving you to brood alone in the dark," Kagome said firmly. "Something tells me that you've done that for far too many years as it is."

"I'm used to it."

Kagome drew her knees up, looping her arms around them. "If you won't let me love you this way, at least let me keep you company."

"Is that what this is all about?" Inu Yasha demanded, leaping to his feet. "See if you can fuck the pity out of this sorry piece of shit?"

Kagome stared at him in shock for a moment before her own temper rose. "That's not what I meant, and you know it! What's gotten into you?"

"You human women are all the same. Wait until the hanyou is no longer tainted, then throw yourself at him."

Kagome slowly raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why, oh why, is it that we've spent at least a couple of hours in the storage room every night for the past several days? And I clearly remember a certain hanyou being absolutely shocked and horrified that I'd openly gone to the youkai bazaar and bought the largest box of condoms they had, because he couldn't believe I would _brag_ about the fact that I needed to buy so many?"

Inu Yasha blushed furiously, remembering the incident three nights ago. He'd been fully prepared to put things on hold until after Kagome's fertile days passed, but Kagome had gone sailing over his head when he tried to make his case, pulling out a two-hundred-and-fifty count box of youkai condoms.

"I intend to use every. Single. One," Kagome said. "Do I also need to remind you how many times we've made love without any protection? Or the fact that there's barely a single part of me that hasn't been intimately acquainted with you _as a hanyou_?" She got right up into his face, making him back up a bit instinctively. "My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me. Not Kikyou."

And just like that, his anger drained out of him, leaving him weak and trembling as she lanced that festering wound.

Kagome desperately wished that she could just hold him, but she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he wasn't quite prepared to accept her comfort yet.

"As I said, I understand if you're not ready to do anything intimate while you look human. If that means we just sit here on the floor all night, so be it."

Inu Yasha warily lowered himself back down, sitting beside her again. Kagome was as good as her word, staring straight ahead and staying silent. Inu Yasha noticed the tips of her fingers digging into her arm, and remorse flooded him.

"I'm sorry," Inu Yasha said.

"You should be," Kagome huffed. A heartbeat of silence passed before she spoke again. "But I forgive you. I can't imagine how you must have felt, with the way she treated you."

Inu Yasha sighed. "As I said before, I thought that was the best I could get, so I accepted it. The fact she let me touch her at all was more than I'd hoped for." Suddenly, he remembered the bag Kagome brought in, and he cursed his inability to scent things out like usual. "What's in the bag?"

Kagome blushed. "Some snacks, and a few other things, but it looks like we won't be needing them tonight."

"Other things?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

Inu Yasha could tell that Kagome was genuinely upset. Determined to get to the bottom of this new mystery, he rose and went for the bag.

"Leave it alone, Inu Yasha," she said, but he could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

Frowning, Inu Yasha picked the bag up by both handles and stared down into it. He wandered over to the kitchen with it, tossing the chips, ramen, and a container of convenience store sushi on the table. He actually nearly dropped the sushi, as lifting that up revealed what else Kagome had bought, and his mouth went suddenly dry, his blood rushing through his human ears and blocking out all other sounds.

In the bottom of the bag was a bottle of lube and several packages of condoms.

"Kagome?"

"I didn't know what kind you use, so I got one of everything," she said, her voice muffled.

Inu Yasha's hand was shaking as he identified the packaging that he knew fit him best while he was human. Memories rushed back in. Buying them had always been his responsibility, and if they weren't around, he would lose his once chance at intimacy for the month. Now here was Kagome, not only having pranced into the youkai market to "outfit" his hanyou body, she'd also raided a human store. Most women would be absolutely mortified, but he could just see Kagome plunking down her purchases, probably with that damned proud smile of hers.

She wanted him. Really, truly wanted him.

He was such an ass.

Even so, he couldn't quite bring himself to touch that traitorous box.

He sighed and closed the bag, bringing it as far as the small table beside the couch and putting it down, before returning to his spot beside Kagome.

"I think.. the memories are still too strong for that," Inu Yasha said.

Kagome nodded her acceptance, but the disappointment on her face nearly broke his heart.

"_Of course she's disappointed, you idiot! She wants to sleep with you, and you're rejecting her for the first time in your entire relationship!_"

That made his heart clench even worse. He knew what that was like. To be rejected by the one you wanted so badly. And why?

Because he was deathly afraid, convinced that the specter of Kikyou would rise up and ruin everything. Inu Yasha knew deep in his heart that Kagome understood, but seeing her so forlorn broke him. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gently put his arm around her shoulders.

Kagome's head shot up. "Inu Yasha?"

"I..." Why, oh why, was it so much easier to make a fool of himself when he was human? "If there's one thing I've learned from you, Kagome, it's where there's a will, there's a way. You're the one who's done actual research on this stuff. I'm not up for.. intercourse yet," he winced at his own use of such a sterile term, "but I'm sure we can think of something, right?"

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said gently, "I refuse to force you into anything you don't want."

Inu Yasha turned his head, and his gaze seared her. "I want you, Kagome. I want you so badly! But I'm terrified."

Kagome stared at him in shock, uncertain what to make of this more emotionally-open Inu Yasha.

"I don't want Kikyou to come between us."

"Then if she comes, we'll just have to chase her away, right?"

"Kagome..."

"Still, I need to know that you really want this."

Inu Yasha turned his body so that he could use his free hand to cup the side of her face, his fingers brushing her ear. "I want this, Kagome. I want you. More than anyone I've ever known."

"More than Kikyou?"

Staring into her deep, brown eyes, Inu Yasha forced himself to be honest. "Much more than Kikyou."

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome's eyelids fluttered closed. He found himself drawn to her, inching his way closer to those soft, rosy lips that he knew tasted like heaven. He shifted his grip to the back of her head, lightly brushing his lips against hers. Kagome sighed, relaxed, reassured. That encouraged him to deepen the kiss, his tongue softly brushing against hers as he worshipped her delectable mouth. He might not be able to smell as well as usual, but he could definitely taste her. He felt her turn onto her side to press her body against his, her hand coming up to spear into his hair.. then abruptly stopping.

Inu Yasha pulled back. "Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how you feel about having your human ears touched."

Her words lanced through him. "Honestly, I don't know," he admitted.

"May I?"

He nodded slowly, then stayed perfectly still.

Kagome crept her hand closer, barely daring to breathe. Finally, the tips of her fingers brushed the outer shell of his ear, and Inu Yasha shivered.

"Inu Yasha?"

Their eyes met, locked, and the intensity Kagome saw there pulled at something ancient, primal.

"Keep going."

She slipped her fingers around, learning this new landscape, before gently pinching the lobe.

Inu Yasha hissed, and his mouth slammed down on hers. Kagome gave a little squeak of surprise, but she kept stroking and kneading, bringing her other hand up to do the same to his other ear.

When he finally let her up for air, Kagome giggled. "I take it they're the same?"

"Almost," Inu Yasha said. "When I'm hanyou, my ears are just about the most sensitive part of my body. Now I'm finding out that _everything_ is more sensitive. How do you humans stand it?"

"We're used to it, I guess," Kagome said with a smile.

"You'd have to be," Inu Yasha said, accepting her explanation. "I want you so much, Kagome." Her assault on his ears left him that much braver, and he captured one of her hands, slipping it down his body to cup his newly born erection through the sweatpants he wore.

Feeling how hot and hard he was sent an incredible thrill through Kagome. She stroked him, making him moan. Her legs parted, inviting him to return the favor, but he didn't, satisfying himself instead with her mouth. Their bodies began to move, shifting closer to the futon, until eventually Kagome found herself on her back, her head propped up on Inu Yasha's pillow, and Inu Yasha making his way down her body.

Kagome touched his shoulder, diverting his attention from his goal. He looked up at her, torn between desire and curiosity.

"There's something I'd like to try, if that's okay."

A wave of heat crashed through Inu Yasha. He knew exactly the kind of wonderful things that followed those particular words. It also gave him a comforting sense of normalcy. His Intended epitomized the word 'adventurous', and had a voracious appetite. "I'm all ears."

"Have you ever heard of '69'ing?"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, fighting the urge to come right then and there. "You're kidding."

"Mmm.. nope. I say we strip, and have some fun. You can go down on me, and I can have some fun with you. Especially if you're even more sensitive than usual."

"Gods, woman," Inu Yasha groaned, the images filling his head pushing his doubts away. The rustle of clothing brought his attention back to the present, and he caught the tail end of her sweater disappearing over her head, and the arch of her back as she unhooked her bra.

Not to be outdone, Inu Yasha stripped off his t-shirt, shucking his sweatpants and underwear in record time. Then he "helped" Kagome out of her skirt and panties, tossing them aside.

Kagome's heart swelled with pure joy as she watched Inu Yasha finally shedding his reticence along with his clothing. She doubted Kikyou had ever made such outrageous requests, and his obvious enthusiasm to go along with whatever harebrained scheme she came up with always turned her on to an incredible degree. She fought back the sting of happy tears as Inu Yasha even went so far as to fetch the bottle of lube she'd bought from the plastic bag and toss it to her.

Inu Yasha was halfway back to the futon when he realized what he had done. She had him so caught up in the moment, his worries were the last thing on his mind. He stared down at her, admiring her curves and soft skin. Then he sank to his knees before covering her with his body.

Kagome realized that something was going on, so she simply held him, savoring the weight of him pressing her to the futon. As a human, his muscles were less well-defined, but he was still a lean, powerful man. How could any woman have resisted such temptation?

Inu Yasha felt Kagome touching his face, playing with his hair, her gaze raking over him with passionate intent. More of the microscopic chip of ice left in the center of his heart melted away, his shyness going right along with it. Kagome adored him. It was in every brush of her fingers, and the way she fought to touch him, no matter when or where they were. He pressed his nose to her skin, trying to inhale her scent. It was so much more faint to his human nose, but he quickly found a bouquet of it between her breasts.

Kagome figured out what he was doing and wanted to laugh, but she held back, not wanting him to misinterpret her reaction. Instead, she encouraged him, curling her shoulders to surround him more fully.

He kissed and suckled the valley between her breasts, reveling in her scent as he brought his hands up to cup them.

"Much as I love what you're doing," Kagome said, "I'd really love to get my hands on you."

* * *

><p><strong>[Content edited to conform to fanfiction dot net guidelines]<strong>

* * *

><p>Once he put the towel and washcloth aside, Kagome sat up, laying a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm great," Inu Yasha said, wrapping his arms around her and urging her back down so both their heads were on the pillow. He tucked her under his chin, burying his nose in her hair to try and inhale her scent with his dulled sense of smell. "I love you, Higurashi Kagome," he murmured into her hair.

Kagome snuggled closer, reveling in the feel of his body so close to hers. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha."

* * *

><p>Morning found them still entwined. They both awakened at the sensation of Inu Yasha's youki flooding back, filling his body with power; black hair fading back to silver and his dark eyes lightening to their usual stunning gold. As soon as the transformation was complete, Kagome reached a hand up to toy with his ear.<p>

"I definitely missed the ears," she said.

"And I definitely missed smelling you. Damn, Kagome," Inu Yasha breathed, the decadent, musky smell of both his human self and Kagome still in the air. "Too bad we don't have any of those youkai condoms around."

Kagome grinned. "If you can find my skirt, I stashed a couple in the pockets. Just in case."

Inu Yasha stared at her, stunned. Now that he'd said it once, the words came much more easily, slipping out of his mouth before he could think the better of it. "No wonder I love you so much."

Kagome's smile was even more radiant than the morning sun. "Keep saying things like that, and we'll never make it back to the shrine."

It was well past noon before they finally left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter is officially the longest (at least, of the unabridged version). I shouldn't have been surprised, considering how much ground there was to cover.

If you're wondering "why condoms?", according to my research, they are the most popular form of birth control in Japan, along with pulling out and the rhythm method. There is also much less of a stigma on abortion there. Hormonal birth control is expensive, hard to get, and many Japanese don't trust it.

_hanetsuki_ - a Japanese game similar to badminton, played with wooden paddles. Usually considered a "girl" thing.

_karuta_ - a Japanese card game where several rows of cards are placed between two players. There are two main variations, but the basic gist is that a third person starts reciting from a "reading" card, and the two players have to find the matching card the fastest. Kind of like "Name That Tune", but in card form. If you're curious and like anime, look for "Chihayafuru", a show about competitive karuta. I really enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 24 - A Modest Proposal

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!<strong>

This story contains material that might be disturbing or downright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Plus One<strong>  
>By Misarae<p>

**Chapter Twenty-Four**  
><em>A Modest Proposal<em>

Winter had given way to early spring, though there was still a hint of chill in the air. Despite that, Naoki and Sachiko were enjoying their homemade bento on the school rooftop, their new favorite lunch spot. Technically it was against the rules, but once the threat of snow was over, Naoki had shown Sachiko his ability to pick locks with his claws.

It was so much more quiet, and even though they weren't picked on nearly so much now that they formed a united front, the best way to stay out of a bully's sights was to simply disappear.

Valentine's Day had come and gone, and now it was White Day. Sachiko was humming with contentment as she nibbled on one of the homemade cookies Naoki had made her in exchange for her Valentine's Day gift to him: her first attempt at making _taiyaki_. The cake ended up looking more like a mutant zebra than a fish, but apparently it tasted all right, and she'd beamed at Naoki's praise that she hadn't made the red bean filling too sweet.

"I think we're gonna have company soon," Naoki said, twitching his nose so Sachiko would understand.

Sachiko tensed. "Who?"

Naoki grinned. "You'll see. I thought he'd show up today."

Sachiko shrank a little closer to Naoki, sucking on what remained of her cookie rather than biting another piece off. She stayed that way until a familiar figure landed on the opposite end of the roof. Then she nearly dropped her cookie, remembering to catch it in her hand at the last minute.

"Papa!" she exclaimed in delight.

Naoki could smell the nervousness coming off his Dad, and he smirked.

"Oi, what's your problem, pup?" Inu Yasha barked.

"You don't have to ask me, Dad. You know what I think."

Inu Yasha huffed. "Brat. I should have known."

Sachiko blinked. "What's Naoki talking about, Papa?"

Inu Yasha walked around until he was directly in front of Sachiko before dropping down to his haunches. "I have two very important questions to ask you, Sachiko."

Sachiko set her bento down, carefully balancing her cookie on top of it before sitting up straight, trying to match Inu Yasha's grave body language. "What is it, Papa?"

For a split second, Inu Yasha wished that White Day fell on a new moon. It was so much easier for him to actually deal with his more delicate emotions when his youkai blood wasn't there to interfere. Two spots of intense color appeared on his cheeks, a condition not helped by Naoki's smug grin.

"You know I.. love you and your Mom very much, right?" The words sped out of his mouth rapid fire.

It took Sachiko a moment to translate, and once she had, the look she gave him said it all. "Of course, Papa!"

Inu Yasha let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "That question didn't count, by the way. My first real question is..." Inu Yasha hesitated. He'd thought it would be much easier asking Sachiko first, but knowing how much rode on her opinion suddenly made him less sure of his strategy. "Would you be okay with it if I asked your Mom to marry me?"

Sachiko's face fell a mile. "But.. what about mating her?"

Inu Yasha wanted to smack himself, realizing that Sachiko didn't fully understand the differences.

"You're still going to, right, Dad?"

Inu Yasha nearly sighed in relief, and gave his son a grateful look. "That's the plan."

"So why marry her?" Sachiko asked.

"It's not an either/or thing, pup," Inu Yasha reassured her. "It's common for a couple to try a marriage first, then mate later on."

"Okay, I suppose, then," Sachiko said, still a bit unsure. "What's the second question?"

"This one is very, very personal, so if you need a few days to figure things out, let me know."

Sachiko nodded.

Inu Yasha drew a carved wooden box out of his pocket. "I've talked with your Mom about this, and Naoki agrees. I want you to be my daughter, not only in my heart, but legally. I'd like to adopt you, if I can. Would you let me?"

Sachiko's warm brown eyes, so like her mother's, filled with joy. "Let you? I don't care what any stupid papers say, you're my Papa. Father didn't want me. You do!"

Inu Yasha quickly found himself with an armful of pup as Sachiko clung to him. He shushed her, stroking her hair. "I'll fight for you, Sachiko," he promised. "I don't care what it takes."

When Sachiko finally let go, Inu Yasha presented her with the box. "You should have this, then. Since your Mom and I aren't mated yet, this will tell any youkai that you are under my protection. If they mess with you, they mess with me. Got it?"

Sachiko nodded her head so hard, Inu Yasha was amazed it didn't fly off. She opened the box and gasped, drawing out the fang threaded on a braid of dark and light hair.

"The dark ones are mine," Naoki added. "If Dad's not there to protect you, I will."

"Naoki!"

Naoki made his usual token sounds of protest as Sachiko switched targets, but Inu Yasha could tell his son was enjoying Sachiko's enthusiastic hug just as much as he had.

"Help me put it on?" Sachiko pleaded, after she'd let go of Naoki.

Inu Yasha took the necklace, and Sachiko turned around, moving her hair out of the way. He tied it carefully, having purposefully made it long enough to be a necklace now, but it would become a choker when she reached adulthood.

Now there was a terrifying thought.

Sachiko fingered her new treasure, turning back around. "Thank you, Papa."

"No, thank _you_.. Sa-chan."

Sachiko grinned even wider at the sound of her family's nickname for her.

"Now I'm gonna go ask your Granny for permission, so _hopefully_ by the time you two get home, your Mom and I will be engaged."

"Good luck, Papa!" Sachiko called as Inu Yasha got a running start.

He raised his hand in farewell.

Sachiko huffed as she sat back against the wall again. "You knew about this," she accused.

"Guilty," Naoki said. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure is."

"And there's another one that I don't think even Mom knows about yet. I think it's what got Dad off his butt to finally ask her to marry him."

"Huh? What?"

Naoki grinned with pride. "Her scent's changed."

Sachiko frowned. "So? You said that happens to human females all the time once they start their cycle."

"No, this is different." He leaned over and whispered the secret in her ear.

Sachiko's happy squeal could be heard all the way down the street.

* * *

><p>Inu Yasha let out a sigh of relief as he landed at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome's scent was at least an hour or two old, but Mama Higurashi's was strong enough to indicate that she was home. He went to the back door and knocked, his unofficial warning that he'd stopped by.<p>

Mama Higurashi opened the door. "Inu Yasha-kun! What a surprise! I'm afraid Kagome went out shopping, since you're usually hard at work during the day."

"That's okay," Inu Yasha said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"Me? My, this does sound serious." She stood aside to allow him into the kitchen.

Inu Yasha entered, took off his shoes, but he couldn't bring himself to take a seat. He'd been right. It was definitely easier to ask Sachiko. He fidgeted in place, the words jumbling together in his mouth, but refusing to pass through his lips.

"Yes."

Inu Yasha blinked. "What?"

Mama took a sip from her teacup. "You're here to ask my permission to marry Kagome, aren't you?"

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?" he blurted out.

"A mother knows these things. I'm just happy that you're planning to do right by my daughter," Mama Higurashi said with a tone that was pure silk over hardened steel.

"I wanted to ask her! It wasn't intentional!"

Mama broke out into a smile, finally letting him know she'd been teasing him. "I know. If I'd even thought for a moment otherwise, you wouldn't still be intact. Believe me. I know where you sleep."

Inu Yasha fought against the urge to cup himself.

"I'd suggest asking her by the Goshinboku. My own husband asked me there, all those years ago, and you know the legend. If you're ready, that is."

Inu Yasha nodded. "I already have the ring," he said, drawing out an inlaid ivory box.

"Then I'd go outside and wait for her, if I were you. She shouldn't be long."

"Thanks, Kasumi-san."

Inu Yasha started in surprise as Mama Higurashi stood up and embraced him.

"Take care of my girl, Inu Yasha-kun. Or else."

Inu Yasha gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Kagome could tell something was different the moment she cleared the shrine steps. Just something in the air, brushing against her psyche. She looked around, and her eyes widened to see a very familiar figure sitting on the bench by the Goshinboku.<p>

What on earth was he doing there? He'd said he had some major projects to work on.

As she drew nearer to the main house, he didn't even see her. He was toying with something in his hands, his brows drawn down, and his expression pensive. Frowning herself, Kagome went in the backdoor of the main house.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Kagome," Mama replied.

Kagome set her two bags of groceries on the counter. "What's Inu Yasha doing here at this time of day? Is something wrong with Sachiko or Naoki?"

Mama's eyes sparkled. "Why don't you go out and ask him?"

Kagome gave her a wary look. "Something's definitely up," she said.

"Yes, and the sooner you go out there, the sooner you'll find out what it is."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I get the hint." She turned back around and headed out across the shrine grounds. The closer she got, the more she could see the tension radiating from him. She was a little hurt, and puzzled, that he hadn't caught her scent yet, then realized that the wind was blowing in the direction of the main house.

She changed her course enough so she wouldn't sneak up on him from behind.

"Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha startled so badly that he nearly dropped the box in his hands. "Kagome!"

Kagome came around to join him, and he scooted over, making room for her on the bench.

"So, Mama said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Inu Yasha felt like the world's biggest idiot. He'd been so preoccupied trying to figure out what to say, that he'd completely missed her arrival. Asking her to be his Intended had been the simplest thing in the world. The words had just flowed out of his mouth. This time, it was different. There hadn't even really _been_ a proposal with Kikyou. Just a mutual agreement that they should marry.

Inu Yasha caught Kagome staring at the box in his hand, and inspiration finally struck.

"I have very few of my Mother's possessions left," he said. "Sachiko has one of them, and I think it's time that you have one as well."

Kagome's heart began beating just a little bit faster.

"My Father gave this to my Mother as a sign of his commitment to her. I wanna follow in his footsteps." Inu Yasha slipped off the bench and down onto one knee. Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, and he could see that she was shaking. He held the ivory box in one hand, taking her free hand in the other. "Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?"

Inu Yasha quickly learned where Sachiko had inherited her talent for enthusiastic hugs as Kagome launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"As long as you don't plan on dying anytime soon, yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Inu Yasha's arms went around her, returning her embrace. "Keh. Trust me. My Father was over a thousand years old, and I'm planning on beating him. I just got lucky that I found you so early."

Kagome nodded, unable to help the happy tears that were flowing from her eyes.

Neither knew how much time passed before they composed themselves. Eventually, they both rose and reclaimed their seats on the bench near the Goshinboku. Inu Yasha handed Kagome the box, and she opened it, letting out a gasp at the sight of the beautifully engraved silver ring with a chip of some sort of sparkling gemstone in it as the centerpiece.

"Ruby?" Kagome asked, simply out of curiosity.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Let people think that, otherwise they might try and steal it. It's red diamond."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I didn't know such a thing existed."

"According to my Mother, it's the rarest of all diamond colors." Inu Yasha drew the ring out of the box to gently slip it on Kagome's finger before folding all of them over with his hand. "It's still not as rare or precious as you, though."

"Keep talking like that, and I might not let you go back to work," Kagome said, only half teasing.

Inu Yasha's cheeks darkened. "Er, on that note, there's really something else you should know."

"What?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious.

"Your scent's changed. It was really faint at first, but I knew for sure a few days ago."

"What's so weird about that? You've already told me you can smell the changes in my hormones."

"Uh-huh," Inu Yasha said, his eyes practically boring holes into her, willing her to understand.

Kagome sighed. "It's about the right time of the month, so why are you acting so strange?"

Inu Yasha winced. "It's not your period."

Kagome gaped at him, about to argue when he cut her off.

"You probably won't have one for the next eight months, give or take."

Realization finally hit, and Kagome was glad she was sitting down.

"Unless, of course..." It would nearly kill him to say it, but this was the modern era, after all. "You'd rather not keep it."

Kagome was reeling from his one-two punch. She lowered her arm to instinctively protect her lower abdomen. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She'd planned on waiting a year or so, but...

"That quickie in the alley behind the 'Happy Hunting Ground'?" she managed to ask.

Inu Yasha nodded sharply. "The timing would be right. Looks like we did cut it too close."

"That'll be a story for him or her to tell the grandkids."

"Didn't hear you complaining," Inu Yasha tried to joke, though it fell a little flat against the tension in the air.

Kagome reigned in her thoughts and fears, knowing that Inu Yasha was fighting not to close himself off, the battle playing out clearly over the rugged planes of his face.

Inu Yasha's head shot up, looking at her in a way that was almost heartbreaking as she gently took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Unplanned doesn't mean unwanted, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "I'd been planning to wait a bit, but apparently that wasn't meant to be. I've always wanted more children. I just didn't think it was going to be this soon."

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's voice was soft and unbelievably tender, his eyes traveling from her face, to his hand, and back.

"Then I met you, and gained Naoki. Now our family is growing yet again. I know the kids will be thrilled."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Naoki knows already." He tapped his nose. "And I bet he told Sachiko after I left."

"After you left?"

"Yeah. I asked Sachiko for permission to marry you."

Kagome chuckled. "I bet that made her day!"

"Actually, she was devastated. She thought I didn't want to make you my mate anymore."

"Oh dear."

"It's cleared up, though. I also asked her about what we talked about the other day."

"And what did she say?"

Inu Yasha looked sheepish. "You were right. I should have more faith."

"Especially since Naoki jumped all over my offer," Kagome chided.

"I know, I know." A slight smile touched the corners of Inu Yasha's mouth. "Any thoughts on a wedding date?"

Kagome blushed. "I know it's a bit fast, but what about late July? That's when summer break starts, so we could all go on the honeymoon together."

"Keh. You should still be able to wear any dress you want, too."

Kagome whapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Maybe it's twins, so I can show off, instead."

"You're really happy about this," Inu Yasha said in awe.

"Of course I am, you idiot." Kagome reached up, slipping one arm over his shoulder, while the other rose so she could rub his ear. "I just needed a moment to get over the shock." A mischievous grin crossed her face. "You didn't need to wait for extra insurance before asking me to marry you, you know."

Inu Yasha choked. "Wench," he growled.

"Yup, your wench."

There was nothing he could really say to that, so he let his lips speak for him in a different way, capturing hers and savoring the moment, the scent of Kagome and the new life inside her drugging him with delight. It was quite some time before they parted, and even then, Kagome refused to let him go, leaning her forehead against his.

"You're just lucky I love you," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

And, for the first time in his life, he meant it.

_**~ Fin ~**  
>for now...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quick cultural note:<strong>White Day is March 14th, exactly one month after Valentine's Day in Japan. Valentine's Day in Japan is celebrated by gals giving guys chocolate, for either romantic reasons, or just as a thanks (usually called "obligation" chocolates). On White Day, men are encouraged to reciprocate with gifts, ranging from jewelry and lingerie to marshmallows.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we have it, the end of what was supposed to be a quick little short story that turned into a novel.

I know some of you are probably wondering about the remaining dangling potential plot threads, and why I'm ending the story with them still there. I was originally going to end with the wedding, but a new plotline developed between this point and that one. The new plot is darker and much more dramatic than the vast majority of what has come before.

So, I've divided things up. Those who like fluff with only a hint of drama can read this story and enjoy it as is. Those who don't mind stories that are more intense and dramatic might enjoy the sequel, too. As of this posting, I'm working on Chapter 5, and will start posting as soon as I've finished the rough draft, so I can keep on a regular posting schedule like I did with "One Plus One".

The rough draft of "One Plus One" took me a month and a half to write. If I can get the sequel out that fast, I'll be happy, but I can't make any promises.

Of course, I can't leave this without once again thanking all of you for your support, insights, comments, and feedback. Not only have they helped me grow, but you've all helped reassure me that it's okay to post things publicly again, no matter how wibbly or wobbly I may have felt about it in the beginning. It means the world to me, and I still have loads of stories to tell involving the Inu Yasha cast, so I'm hoping to be around for a good, long time.

Take care, and hopefully see you all next time!


End file.
